


L'Ombre sans corps

by Cilou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cilou/pseuds/Cilou
Summary: Le corps d'une mage noire vient de mourir, mais son ombre et son âme ont subsisté sans que personne s'en doute. Alors que les Maraudeurs, Lily et sa meilleure amie sont toujours à Poudlard, cette ombre pénètre l'enceinte de l'école et April commence à sentir l'angoisse la gagner. L'épuisement les guette, lentement mais sûrement ; l'amitié et l'amour restent leurs seuls refuges.





	1. Prologue

La langue de plomb Atsumi Chang marchait sans crainte dans les couloirs du ministère quand elle perçut qu'un sort inhabituel avait été lancé contre sa porte. Prise d'une appréhension soudaine, elle sortit de ses poches les douze clés qui la protégeaient et commença par introduire la première dans sa serrure ; on l'avait déjà déverrouillée. De plus en plus inquiète, Atsumi tourna le reste des morceaux de métal dans les autres cadenas, son pouls s'accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte que tout avait été ouvert.

Mais avec quelles clés ? Les serrures des bureaux du département des mystères étaient recouvertes de protections qui empêchaient toute utilisation de sortilèges, et personne n'aurait pu entrer dans celui d'Atsumi sans avoir à sa disposition les douze clés confondues avec les soixante qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. On ne les lui avait vraisemblablement pas volées puisqu'elle les avait encore toutes, et les clés propres à ce département étaient impossibles à copier. Comment aurait-on pu, si ce n'est avec un puissant sortilège de magie noire, … ?

« Alohomora », tenta-t-elle anxieusement malgré les habituelles protections du Ministère.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la langue de plomb sentit son sang se glacer : nul doute n'était plus possible, quelqu'un s'était infiltré dans son bureau. Son intuition se renforça d'autant plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que de nombreux documents confidentiels jonchaient négligemment le sol et Atsumi ne tarda pas à reconnaître, sidérée, la silhouette féminine qui lui tournait le dos, visiblement plongée dans la lecture de ces informations qu'elle ne devait pas voir.

« Obscuro ! lança la Japonaise.  
– Protego ! » s'écria l'intruse, sans baguette, en se tournant vivement vers elle.

Son sortilège ricocha vers la droite et Atsumi se sentit déglutir. Elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille la sorcière qui lui faisait face : Essi Sakho, redoutable mage noire qui faisait parler d'elle depuis sept ans déjà en assassinant des mères de famille apparemment choisies au hasard, avait après tout été son amie d'enfance…

La magicienne Africaine avait beaucoup vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'Atsumi lui avait parlé. Il semblait à la Japonaise que les traits auparavant si heureux de sa meilleure amie s'étaient énormément durcis, donnant à son visage un air comminatoire qui faisait peur à l'Asiatique. Sans s'attarder sur les trop nombreux bijoux qu'elle portait, son surplus de maquillage ni même la nouvelle couleur grisâtre de ses cheveux crépus, on pouvait ressentir l'aura malfaisante que dégageait Essi Sakho. Atsumi tint plus fort sa baguette.

« Atsumi, la reconnut Essi pendant qu'un sourire qualifiable de mauvais prenait place sur son visage. Quelle surprise… »

Si sa voix grinçante avait fait frissonner la femme Chang, le ton mielleux de celle-ci la rendit malade. Elle était là, dans son bureau, face à une mage noire recherchée en Europe et en Afrique – son amie d'enfance. Qui lisait ses documents confidentiels ; et Atsumi était incapable de réagir autrement que par l'effroi.

« Evanesco ! » lança-t-elle pourtant si rapidement sur les parchemins qu'Essi n'eut pas le temps de contrer son sortilège.

D'un seul coup, les feuilles que son ennemie avait entre les mains disparurent et Atsumi dut retenir à grand peine une grimace de découragement. Si elle avait d'abord essayé de les rendre invisibles seulement aux yeux d'Essi, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de les supprimer définitivement du réel et d'effacer, alors, neuf ans de recherches acharnées sur la génétique sorcière. Personne d'autre qu'elle-même n'aurait dû les utiliser, les lire, et Sakho ne sortirait pas de cette pièce avant d'avoir été capturée et emmenée à Azkaban – c'en était fini d'elle, mais d'Atsumi aussi. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus.

Constater que les documents si précieux qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à trouver avaient totalement disparu plongea Essi dans une colère noire. Son masque doucereux disparut d'un seul coup, laissant place à une profonde expression de haine qui lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Elle ne survivrait pas. Elle ne survivrait pas…

« Où sont-ils ? l'agressa l'Africaine d'une voix profondément tendue. Où sont-ils ?  
– Disparus, la défia Atsumi.  
– OÙ SONT-ILS ? hurla l'autre avec démence en levant les bras, ce qui propulsa hors de son meuble un tiroir que la Japonaise manqua de peu de recevoir en plein crâne. TES DOCUMENTS ATSUMI, OÙ SONT-ILS PASSÉS ?  
– C'est la définition-même du sortilège de disparition, Essi, la provoqua très calmement Atsumi, bien qu'elle sentît son cœur battre de plus en plus fort au fond de sa poitrine. Les documents que tu lisais ont disparu. Tu ne les retrouveras pas.  
– IMPERO ! »

Le sortilège avait été lancé avec tellement de violence qu'Atsumi en fut percutée de plein fouet, incapable de résister alors que les langues de plomb y étaient quotidiennement entraînés et que, depuis neuf ans, elle n'avait jamais failli. Elle avait l'impression qu'Essi s'infiltrait en elle, dans son esprit, dans ses pensées, et dut combattre à tout prix la sensation de plénitude qui commençait à l'envelopper. Sous l'emprise de ce sortilège, elle en oubliait presque ses documents effacés, ses neuf années d'études jetées par la fenêtre et sa peur de mourir. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien d'autre que sa volonté qui se préparait, de toutes ses forces, à combattre celle d'Essi.

« Dis-moi ce que ces documents contenaient, ordonna la sorcière d'une voix forte.  
– Des…

Atsumi fronça les sourcils et commença à fermer la bouche, la mâchoire contractée. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne voulait pas céder à l'Imperium et pouvait résister.

Dis-moi ce que ces documents contenaient, répéta la voix d'Essi au fin fond de son crâne. Dis-le-moi…

– Des…

Dis-moi…

Quelques perles de sueur commencèrent à affluer le long de ses tempes. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre, elle ne devait pas lui répondre. C'était confidentiel. Elle était langue de plomb. Essi ne devait pas savoir, personne ne devait savoir !

Atsumi… récidiva Essi, la voix caressante. Dis-moi ce qu'ils contenaient… Dis-moi…

– Des… Des… Des études sur la génétique qui fait qu'au sein de la société, on puisse trouver autant de différence dans le sang… céda-t-elle finalement, le regard vitreux, comme possédée.

Sur quoi se basent ces études ?

L'Asiatique fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle ne voulait rien lui dire, rien lui dévoiler. On l'avait toujours félicitée pour sa volonté à toute épreuve, elle ne flancherait pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui, pas devant elle.

Atsumi, sur quoi se basent ces études ?

– Je… Je ne parlerai pas ! s'écria-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses tempes, les paupières closes. Je ne te le dirai pas !

Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Atsumi, prétendit Essi. Fais-moi confiance, dis-le-moi. Sur quoi se basent tes études ?

– Tais-toi, gémit la Japonaise tandis que des larmes commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux. Tais-toi, va-t'en…

Dis-le-moi, Atsumi. Tes études…

– Des… témoignages, avoua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Cracmols ?

– Entre autres, lâcha Atsumi sans avoir eu le temps de combattre à nouveau.

As-tu recueilli des informations concernant ma fille ?

Dès que cette question fut posée, l'employée du ministère sentit que la volonté d'Essi s'était tant décuplée que la sienne fut presque réduite à néant. Depuis plus de trente ans, Essi cherchait Nasha Sakho, sa fille qu'on avait enlevée alors qu'elle n'avait pas deux ans, un jour où la mère était simplement partie chercher de l'eau. Son unique but, sa seule raison de vivre, sa seule raison de tuer était cette fille disparue et Atsumi le savait. Elle en était consciente et elle la plaignait, sincèrement. Mais, son métier…

– Va-t'en, supplia Atsumi en sanglotant. Va-t'en…

Ma fille, Atsumi. Que sais-tu de plus que moi sur Nasha ? DIS-LE-MOI !

– Elle… Elle est mariée à un moldu Anglais depuis ses dix-sept ans, – sa volonté pliait sous le poids de celle d'Essi. Même si Pongwa et toi étiez sorciers, elle a hérité des gènes moldus de ton arrière grand-mère et du grand-père de Pongwa et c'est pour ça qu'elle est née Cracmolle. Et elle… Elle a eu deux enfants.

Où vit-elle ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

Et ses enfants ? Ses enfants Atsumi, que sais-tu sur ses enfants ?

– Ses enfants… commença la femme, le regard perdu.

Non. Se taire : elle devait se taire. Il sembla à Atsumi que sa volonté, mue elle aussi par son instinct maternel, avait repris des forces et revenait se battre. Son fils était dans la même école qu'Aba et April Sakho, les petits-enfants d'Essi, et elle savait la mage noire capable de se rendre dans Poudlard pour leur soutirer, à eux aussi, des informations sur leur mère. Mais son fils… En donnant à Essi cette révélation cruciale, elle conduirait le loup dans la bergerie – bergerie où son propre agneau se trouvait. Elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne le ferait pas.

– Je ne dirai rien, décida-t-elle, les yeux fuyants.

Essi sentit sa patience s'amenuiser.

Parle-moi de ses enfants, Atsumi !

– Ils…

Sa respiration commença à accélérer. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne lui dirait rien. Son fils était là-bas. Si Essi s'y rendait, Akihito Chang serait en danger mortel : alors Atsumi Chang ne devait pas parler.

– Non, résista-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne te parlerai pas de ses enfants !

SES ENFANTS ! DIS-LE-MOI ! hurla Essi dans son esprit, avec tant de violence qu'une douleur lancinante transperça son cerveau. Plusieurs nouvelles larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui dirait rien, elle ne voulait rien dire. Akihito d'abord !

– Je ne veux pas ! protesta Atsumi.

Tu n'as pas le choix. Ses enfants, parle-moi des enfants de Nasha. Dis-moi où ils sont !

Non, pas où ils étaient. Pas où ils étaient mais la volonté d'Atsumi perdait de plus en plus de forces. Elle ne pourrait pas tout nier en bloc, il fallait qu'elle fasse des concessions ou elle lui dirait ce qu'elle ne devait pas lui dire.

– Ils sont sorciers, dévoila-t-elle.

Où sont-ils ?

– Je ne te le dirai pas.

Où sont-ils ? recommença Essi.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire !

Dis-moi où se trouvent les enfants de Nasha.

Les lèvres pâles de l'Asiatique tremblèrent dangereusement. Le mot « Poudlard » lui brûlait les lèvres, il fallait qu'elle le dise, elle allait le dire, elle finirait par le dire…

– Je… Je ne veux pas, Essi ! refusa-t-elle malgré tout. Va-t'en !

Regarde-moi, Atsumi.

Elle fut incapable de résister à cet ordre et perdit malgré elle son regard dans les yeux noirs et déterminés de la mère maléfique. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Maintenant, dis-moi où sont les enfants de Nasha.

– Je ne… Je… gémit-elle en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de détourner son regard de celui d'Essi. Je… Non… Non… Non !

Dis-le-moi.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux dans les siens. Sa volonté… Son fils… Les yeux d'Essi dans ceux d'Atsumi, Akihito, Akihito, Akihito, les yeux…

– À –… À Poudlard… »

Satisfaite, en jugeant qu'Atsumi ne pourrait plus lui être utile pour remonter les traces de sa fille, Essi ôta le sortilège de l'Imperium et lui lança un Diffindo qui lui ouvrit la peau tandis que la Japonaise, épuisée, vaincue, tombait à terre comme un pantin désarticulé en pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Essi, visiblement, n'avait pas l'intention de la tuer – seulement de l'affaiblir pour sortir sans peine, ce qu'elle commençait à faire quand Atsumi, tremblant de tout son corps, saisit sa baguette et lança le sortilège impardonnable :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Dans une profonde expression de surprise, la mage noire, réagissant trop tard, ne put éviter l'éclair vert qui frappa sa poitrine de plein fouet. En quelques secondes qui parurent à la langue de plomb durer une éternité, la malfaisante s'effondra.

Akihito  
était  
sain  
et  
sauf.

Pourtant, si Essi Sakho ne bougeait plus, son ombre, probablement grâce à un tour de magie noire qu'Essi avait dû préparer plusieurs années plus tôt déjà afin de ne pas mourir sans avoir retrouvé sa fille, frémit et commença à se mouvoir. Se détacha finalement de son corps inerte. Alors, avec une vivacité qu'Atsumi n'aurait jamais soupçonnée pour une ombre, celle-ci vint s'installer dans son propre corps et pompa son énergie avec tant de rapidité que la pauvre employée, auparavant blessée mais pas à mort, sentit son souffle s'affaiblir. Soixante secondes plus tard, elle rendit les armes à son tour et tomba de nouveau, le cœur arrêté. Inerte ; morte.

L'ombre d'Essi, ayant assouvi sa première vengeance, sortit de nouveau du corps d'Atsumi, longea les murs et s'échappa du Ministère quelques minutes seulement après avoir été séparée de son corps d'origine. Elle avait une seule destination, un seul but, un seul endroit où aller – celui qui l'aiderait à retrouver Nasha.

Poudlard.


	2. Impureté monstrueuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Les soldats se mettent à genoux quand ils tirent :_   
>  _apparemment pour demander pardon du meurtre. »_   
>  _– Voltaire_

La journée, surlendemain de Noël, s'annonçait des plus froides. Le sol du parc de la ville ouvrière de Carbonne-les-Mines était recouvert d'un long et douillet tapis blanc qui témoignait de la rapidité des doux flocons de neige à tomber ces derniers jours. Les balançoires, côtes à côtes, bougeaient à peine et l'air glacial n'était pas venteux.

Sur la balançoire droite était assise une jeune femme. Grande, le cheveu blond, elle devait approcher de la vingtaine d'années et son regard châtain fixait la surface blanche.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Pétunia Evans aurait été incapable de savoir avec certitude depuis combien de temps elle était assise là. Peut-être une heure, peut-être deux, peut-être moins ; dans tous les cas, elle se sentait bien. Sereine, tranquille, heureuse.

Mais son corps se raidit lorsqu'elle entendit grincer le portail du parc et quelqu'un s'approcher. Apercevant du coin de l’œil la longue chevelure flamboyante de la nouvelle venue qui semblait hésiter à venir, visiblement surprise de la trouver là, la blonde soupira d'irritation et se leva de la balançoire pour agencer un pas vers l'extérieur.

« Attends, Tunie, l'appela l'intruse d'une voix légèrement implorante.  
– Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

La rousse ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine. Pétunia vit sans compassion un éclair de douleur traverser furtivement les yeux émeraude de sa sœur.

– Pardon, fit celle-ci rapidement. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, ne te sens pas obligée de partir parce que je suis là. Je me ferai toute petite.  
– Trop tard.

L'aînée n'eut pas le courage de regarder l'eau remplir peu à peu les iris verts et tourna la tête, dure et placide.

– Tun – Pétunia… Je suis désolée, s'excusa faiblement la jeune femme. Si… Si je le pouvais, je retirerais mes pouvoirs de mon corps, j'empêcherais d'arriver le hibou d'il y a sept ans, je ferais en sorte de ne jamais découvrir ni Poudlard, ni le monde de la magie pour garder la relation que nous entretenions, enfants. Je voudrais… J'aimerais qu'on la retrouve.

Le dos tourné, la blonde avala sa salive en s'apercevant que la voix de sa cadette avait flanché, mais resta stoïque et répondit d'un air polaire :

– L'ennui, c'est que ce n'est plus possible. Laisse-moi partir maintenant. »

Après avoir légèrement hoqueté, Lily ne répondit rien, sentant une larme solitaire couler sur sa joue droite. Pétunia profita de cet instant de répit pour partir dans le sens opposé et sortit du parc, empruntant la route pour, certainement, retourner chez elles. Un second sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de la rousse avant qu'elle aille s'allonger dans la neige, largement moins sereine qu'à son arrivée.

_« L'ennui, c'est que ce n'est plus possible. »_

Lily aimait à se persuader qu'elle aurait tout fait pour maintenir le lien qui les avait nouées durant ses onze premières années. Elle aimait à se dire que Pétunia n'avait pas changé, qu'elle détenait toujours une part de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, cette aînée légèrement autoritaire qui s'inquiétait pour elle mais l'aimait et la protégeait à sa manière, celle-là même qui avait un jour porté de l'attention à sa magie, qui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour intégrer Poudlard. Mais de toute évidence, la jeune femme avait perdu ce trait de son enfance.

Ce que Lily disait et était capable de faire relevait de sa volonté propre. Elle pouvait faire des sacrifices, décider des choses, faire ce qu'elle trouvait juste ; à condition qu'on ne lui en donne pas l'ordre. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle aurait pu renoncer à toutes ces années de magie, de rencontres, de joie, de bonheur et d'épanouissement pour l'amour de sa sœur. Apparemment, celle-ci aussi l'aurait voulu. Mais quelle sœur digne de ce nom aurait été capable de laisser sa cadette refuser le bonheur qu'elle pouvait avoir pour son unique satisfaction, seulement pour avoir le plaisir de mener une vie qualifiable de banale, de normale ? Où était passée la figure sororale qui la protégeait, jouait et riait avec elle, lui lisait des contes de fées qui parlaient eux-mêmes de magie ? Ce n'était plus l'adorable et peureuse Tunie qui vivait dans la même maison qu'elle. Elle avait été remplacée. Sa sœur était devenue, au fil du temps, la froide et distante Pétunia qu'elle voyait en vacances.

D'un revers de la manche, Lily essuya les quelques larmes qui étaient venues brûler ses joues glacées et frissonna de nouveau. Étalant ses longs cheveux sur le sol confortable, elle pencha la tête sur le côté et plongea les mains dans les poches de son manteau en laine, décidée à faire ce qu'elle avait prévu en venant là ; à savoir rien, se reposer, laisser ses pensées vagabonder où bon leur semblerait. Penser à autre chose, voir un peu plus la vie en rose.

Elle sortit des breloques, un bracelet cassé, un paquet de mouchoirs vides, un baume à lèvres, d'anciens tickets de concerts et de cinéma qu'elle inspecta avec grand intérêt, trois coquillages datant d'au moins six mois, un petit stylo presque vide, une photo froissée qu'elle observa avec un sourire nostalgique, du doliprane dont elle lut la notice, un morceau de parchemin plié en huit qu'elle avait déjà lu et relu plus d'une douzaine de fois.

Tournant son corps du côté droit, la jeune femme qui fêterait son anniversaire dans un peu plus d'un mois déplia une énième fois la lettre et laissa ses yeux parcourir les quelques mots de sa meilleure amie dont l'écriture fine, penchée et inégale rendait parfois la lecture difficile. 

_« Endé ma Lily,  
Je t'écris cette courte lettre depuis le lit d'Aba. Il est bientôt minuit et je dois t'avouer que même si je m'amuse beaucoup, je suis fatiguée ! Il fait très chaud, au Ghana, et ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que je remplis d'eau potable les seaux du village au moins une fois toutes les deux heures. _

_Une chose est certaine en tout cas, à la rentrée, je serai passée pro dans l'art de lancer des Aguamenti. Les femmes me regardent comme si j'étais un cadeau directement venu du ciel, pourtant cela fait dix-sept ans qu'elles me connaissent. Depuis que je peux utiliser la magie et leur éviter de longs trajets pour aller chercher l'eau potable, elles ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle et ne semblent pas particulièrement pressées que je revienne à Poudlard. Mais je veux te retrouver, moi !_

_Oh, j'allais oublier ! Kobena a reçu son invitation à Uagadou ! Depuis que le Messager des Rêves est venu lui dire qu'il était déjà inscrit à cette école de sorcellerie d'Ouganda (l'Encyclopédie sorcière est ton amie si tu veux en savoir plus, j'ai la flemme de t'expliquer par lettre !), il passe son temps à me poser des questions sur la magie, principalement les Animagi, et ne quitte pas la pierre gravée que le Messager lui a laissée. Et quand je ne suis pas là pour répondre à ses questions, c'est Aba qu'il va chercher ! Ça nous amuse beaucoup, mais c'est épuisant d'avoir une famille si grande. Je suis cachée là, mais je suis sûre que si je ne m'endors pas dans les dix minutes qui arrivent, un des enfants va s'en apercevoir et je pourrai dire adieu à mon sommeil pour une heure au minimum ! Je les adore, mais il me tarde vraiment de retrouver la tranquillité de l'Angleterre, et surtout de te retrouver, toi._

_Tiens d'ailleurs, ça me fait un peu bizarre de te dire ça alors que je transpire comme c'est pas permis, mais joyeux Noël ! J'espère que les fêtes se sont bien passées pour toi, et surtout que Pétunia n'est pas trop dure. Plus que ça, j'espère qu'il neige en Angleterre ! Tu me manques, ma Lily. Il faut que je te laisse, j'entends des petits pas taper la terre, enfant en vue, pitié !_

_Me dor wo Lily,  
Ton April. » _

La rousse, un sourire aux lèvres depuis le début de sa lecture, ne put empêcher un petit rire moqueur de sortir de sa gorge. Le bonheur de l'Africaine se ressentait jusque dans ses exclamations et Lily s'était sentie comme transportée au Ghana pendant quelques secondes, s'imaginant rire avec April, apprendre des mots ghanéens, s'occuper de ses pétillants petits cousins, construire des bijoux en perles de verre… Elle aimait les vacances, principalement pour leurs grasses matinées ; mais sa meilleure amie lui manquait. Heureusement qu'elles pouvaient toujours communiquer par hibou postal.

Pliant la lettre en huit, l'adolescente aux cheveux auburn entreprit de fouiller encore ses poches remplies desquelles elle avait déjà extirpé une vingtaine d'objets. Après en avoir extrait trois bouts de papier sur lesquels étaient notées la date et l'heure d'anciens rendez-vous, des porte-clés gagnés ici ou là dont elle n'avait plus conscience de l'existence, des clés qui permettaient d'ouvrir des serrures qu'elle ne savait pas toujours identifier, des prospectus et d'autres mots écrits par April datant, pour certains, des années précédentes, Lily exhiba victorieusement des tickets de caisse qu'elle pourrait lire et afficha un sourire triomphal en s'apercevant que de nombreux boutons détachés avaient élu domicile à l'intérieur de son manteau d'hiver. Assez pour faire un classement.

Elle se tourna sur le ventre, commença à trier ses boutons par couleur. Lily était pertinemment consciente que cette occupation lui prendrait deux minutes, trois peut-être ; mais c'était déjà ça. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

***  
Lily en était à la dernière pile, celle des boutons verts, lorsqu'un nouveau grincement de portail se fit entendre au bout du parc. Espérant sans l'avouer le retour de sa sœur, la rousse ne leva ni les yeux, ni la tête, parfaitement capable d'identifier son pas plus bruyant aux orteils qu'aux talons.

Mais ce n'était pas elle.

L'individu qu'elle n'avait toujours pas regardé marchait à pas feutrés dans la poudreuse épaisse et traînait quelque chose, un tissu certainement, assez long pour toucher le sol. Craignant de reconnaître la personne qui s'était introduite dans le parc, la jeune fille se hâta de remettre les boutons, papiers, clés et breloques dans ses grandes poches et ne put que soupirer de déception, voire d'agacement, en apercevant les pieds de l'inconnu qu'elle connaissait bien plus qu'elle l'aurait préféré.

« Bonjour, Lily.

La voix, basse mais pas particulièrement hésitante, crispa la susnommée qui commença à se redresser en l'ignorant totalement.

– Lily, je suis désolé, s'empressa de dire l'intrus.  
– On en a déjà parlé, Severus, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.  
– Att– …  
– Non ! »

Sans prendre le temps d'épousseter son manteau parsemé de flocons, les mains dans les poches et la tête rentrée entre les épaules, elle commença à partir à pas vifs.

« Lily ! s'écria le garçon en courant pour la rejoindre. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !  
– M'expliquer ? menaça-t-elle soudainement en s'arrêtant net avant de tourner vers lui ses yeux orageux, l'obligeant à freiner. M'expliquer ? Mais quoi, Severus ? Ton insulte ? Tes raisons ? Sont-elles bonnes, au moins ? Tu as trop changé, Sev'. Et je déteste ce changement ! »

Sur ces mots, révoltée, blessée et indignée, la rouquine s'enfuit sans laisser au garçon, moins sportif, une infime chance de la rattraper. De se rattraper. Alors que deux minutes plus tôt, elle aurait tout fait pour rester en-dehors de chez elle, Lily n'avait plus qu'une envie : rentrer.

Elle y parvint rapidement et pénétra en trombe dans la chaleureuse demeure, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Lily ! appela tranquillement sa mère qui, habituée aux claquements de portes, était assise dans le canapé. Tu as vu ton ami ? Il te cherchait, tout à l'heure. »

Sa question n'obtint aucune réponse.

***  
Furibonde, l'adolescente avait mis moins d'une minute à monter les escaliers et s'était jetée sur son lit, presque folle. La question anodine qu'avait posée sa mère lorsqu'elle était entrée n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa déception, plus, sa colère. Elle avait toujours tenu à Severus Rogue, son meilleur ami d'antan, s'était toujours montrée prête à le défendre et à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Elle était consciente du côté Mangemort de sa famille, et s'était toujours persuadée qu'elle serait capable de changer quelque chose en lui, de lui prouver que les Nés-Moldus n'étaient pas différents des Sang-Pur, qu'elle n'était pas différente de lui.

C'était faux. Faux, et raté. Sang-de-bourbe. C'était dit, insulté, impardonnable ; impardonné. Quatre syllabes, trois mots, une insulte. Ce n'était pas si simple à dire, pas si simple à cracher, et certainement pas à une personne à laquelle on aurait tenu. Plus que blessée, Lily s'était sentie poignardée de part en part à l'entente de cette insulte grave et haineuse que même certains Mangemorts n'osaient pas prononcer.

Mais son meilleur ami n'avait pas hésité.

_« Bourbe, n.f. : boue noire des marais. Synonymes : boue, fange, limier, limon. »_

A cette pensée, Lily sentit les larmes affluer dangereusement dans ses paupières avant qu'un sanglot écœuré ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres. Souillée, elle se sentait souillée, et trahie – encore. Après deux ans…

_« Sang-de-bourbe, n.m. : terme péjoratif utilisé pour désigner des sorciers nés de parents moldus. Voir racisme. Synonymes : impur, sale, bourbeux. »_

La mâchoire contractée au point qu'elle sentit une douleur s'y répandre, Lily se recroquevilla, serra son oreiller avec toute la force qu'elle aurait voulu mettre pour faire regretter physiquement à Severus de l'avoir insultée et d'avoir, à l'occasion, trahi sa confiance et son amitié. Après avoir insulté son sang, sa famille et elle-même, le jeune homme n'avait fait que planter un nouveau couteau dans son cœur en venant la chercher auprès de ses parents, qu'elle n'avait jamais mis au courant de sa dispute avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit, plus le droit de faire ça.

_« Tu veux que je devienne un… un monstre ?_  
Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et Pétunia parvint à dégager sa main de celle de sa sœur.  
– Je ne suis pas un monstre. C'est horrible de dire ça.  
– En tout cas, c'est chez eux que tu vas. » 


	3. Ceux qui survivent aux morts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _« Sois comme un loup blessé qui se tait pour mourir,_   
>  _et qui mord le couteau, de sa gueule qui saigne. »_   
>  _– Anonyme_

« Vous savez où est April ?

Celui qui avait posé la question était un adolescent aux cheveux crépus. Âgé de dix-sept ans, Aba Sakho était en dernière année d'études à Poudlard et son uniforme arborait fièrement du jaune et du noir, couleurs significatives de la maison Poufsouffle. Bien qu'il fût debout et que sa stature très droite semblât montrer de lui une certaine assurance, voire une froideur, ses yeux inquiets cachés derrière des lunettes noires démentaient cette confiance feinte.

Face à lui étaient assis James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, quatre élèves de Gryffondor avec qui il n'était pas censé avoir à faire quoi que ce soit – la table des rouge et or n'était pas la sienne et c'était dans la Grande Salle qu'ils étaient tous situés. À quelques places de là, pourtant, en étaient deux vides ; et Aba, pour avoir souvent observé les demoiselles qui auraient dû s'y trouver, savait qu'elles avaient mangé. Il avait besoin de voir l'une d'elles.

Ce fut Peter qui lui répondit.

– Elle est partie avec Lily, l'informa-t-il avec gêne. En arrivant, elle ne souriait pas et a à peine pris le quart de ce qu'elle mange d'habitude. Mais les hiboux sont arrivés et April s'est tendue sans rien dire, je pense qu'elle voulait s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, mais Lily s'est levée d'un bond, a déchiré le journal et l'a prise par la main pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Elles sont sûrement au dortoir… »

Le Gryffondor avait senti battre son cœur si fort, scruté par le regard sombre du Poufsouffle, qu'il avait fini par rougir. Aba ne sourcilla pas, ne dit rien, restant stoïque face à lui pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Lorsque Peter baissa le regard, les trois autres virent la pomme d'Adam de l'Africain monter et descendre en même temps qu'il avalait sa salive et celui-ci, finalement, tourna les talons pour se diriger d'un pas mal assuré vers la place précédemment occupée par cette April qu'il recherchait.

Un exemplaire de _la Plume de Sureau_ avait été, en effet, sauvagement déchiré en deux morceaux distincts. Le premier, l'article, portait du texte et le bas d'une photographie sur laquelle on pouvait voir le buste d'une femme vêtue d'un élégant poncho beige qui dénudait son épaule. Un sentiment d'appréhension s'empara de lui, avant qu'il attrape l'autre partie du journal et que le doute ne puisse plus se faire quant à l'identité de la femme, dont les cheveux crépus et grisonnants lui étaient familiers.

Le gros titre lui glaça le sang.

_« ESSI SAKHO : C'EST FINI ! »_

Quatre mots, dix-sept lettres, un titre et le monde effondré. Sous cette phrase se trouvait une autre photographie, qui avait été prise la veille et qui montrait deux femmes inertes sur du parquet ensanglanté. Aucun meuble n'était en bon état, et on aurait facilement pu croire que le lieu où elles se trouvaient était un bureau désaffecté.

Le cœur battant la chamade, le garçon sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et hésita plusieurs secondes avant d'entamer, angoissé, la lecture de l'article qui longeait les photos.

_« Depuis hier, il n'y a qu'un nom sur toutes les lèvres : Essi Sakho, ennemie publique n°1 du Ministère depuis son entrée dans le monde de la magie noire, a été retrouvée morte hier soir aux côtés de la langue de plomb Atsumi Chang dans le bureau d'études de cette dernière. Les Aurors anciennement chargés de l'affaire sont formels : la tueuse en série ne s'était pas rendue au Ministère dans le but d'assassiner Atsumi Chang, puisque le département des mystères garde confidentielle jusqu'à l'identité de ses employés._

_Avisée de cette houleuse affaire, l'équipe de La Plume de Sureau s'est rendue ce matin sur le lieu du crime et y a rencontré Henry Stebbins, le chef du bureau des Aurors, qui lui a accordé un court témoignage._

_« Il est évident que Sakho voulait des informations, déclare-t-il tout d'abord. Les quelques documents découverts dans le bureau de Chang indiquent que ses recherches se basaient sur la génétique sorcière. Sakho ne désirait pas tuer Chang en pénétrant dans son bureau, mais certainement trouver quelques indications sur ses prochaines victimes qui, rappelons-le, sont toutes mères de famille. Atsumi Chang a fait preuve d'un profond héroïsme en sacrifiant sa propre vie pour se battre contre elle et, ainsi, sauver les nombreuses mères autant Européennes qu'Africaines que la mage noire prévoyait d'assassiner. Elle a mérité l'Ordre de Merlin et nous regrettons tous d'être arrivés trop tard pour éviter son décès. »_

_Le ministère, en qualifiant Atsumi Chang d'héroïne maternelle, appelle à l'hommage en demandant de déposer une fleur blanche ou rose pâle telle que la sakura de son pays natal au pied des fenêtres ou des portes, ainsi qu'une bougie allumée qui célébrera son dernier acte. Par ailleurs, de nombreuses manifestations silencieuses et autorisées ont été organisées par des sorciers vêtus de blanc, remerciant la Japonaise d'avoir ôté aux mères de familles la peur qu'Essi Sakho vienne les anéantir._

_Christopher Abberline, rédacteur en-chef de La Plume de Sureau. »_

Tandis qu'il sentait les larmes troubler son regard perdu, le fort Poufsouffle devenu vulnérable sentit deux bras chauds s'enrouler autour des siens et Aba, vaguement rassuré par cette présence féminine, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'inconnue. Son parfum jasmin apaisait son odorat.

« Nour… supplia-t-il tandis qu'un sanglot égorgé s'échappait de ses lèvres. Nour, me lâche pas… »

Alors qu'il accentuait sa pression sur le corps de la jeune femme pour s'accrocher désespérément à elle, celle-ci, profondément attristée par sa détresse enfantine, entama une douce berceuse Arabe au creux de son oreille en le serrant si fort qu'elle put sentir les puissants battements de son cœur affolé retentir contre son propre corps. Un nouveau sanglot lui vrilla les tympans.

***

« La potion des flammes noires, aussi appelée potion de protection contre le feu ou potion de glace, permet à celui qui la boit de passer au travers du feu sans se brûler. Elle est fabriquée à partir de pousses d'orties, de feuilles de sisymbre, de poudre de dictame et nécessite l'utilisation d'une araignée vivante », récita un Serdaigle, cinq heures plus tard, lors d'un cours de potions que sa Maison avait en commun avec les Gryffondor.

Un sourire suffisant prit place sur les lèvres de l'étudiant lorsque le professeur Slughorn attribua cinq points à sa maison ; pourtant, son expression se fana quand ses yeux pâles rencontrèrent le visage fermé de son meilleur ami.

« Psst, Akihito, souffla-t-il en lui mettant un léger coup de coude dès que le professeur leur tourna le dos. Il nous faut ton manuel… »

Le Japonais habituellement souriant ne réagit pas. Rendu triste par l'actuel mal-être du récent orphelin, l'adolescent se leva et partit fouiller lui-même dans son sac avant d'en sortir victorieusement un manuel de potions de septième année, sur la tranche duquel était fièrement écrit, d'une écriture fine et ronde, le nom d'Akihito Chang.

« Fiche-moi la paix, Allen, grogna Akihito d'une voix cassée quand son ami le percuta par inadvertance.  
– C'est ce que je fais, répondit ledit Allen sans sourciller face à son ton pour le moins agressif. Repose-toi, je vais faire la potion tout seul. Slughorn comprendra bien. »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres pâles de l'Asiatique avant qu'il souffle un « merci » brisé à son meilleur ami, replongeant la tête dans ses bras. A l'abri des regards, Akihito ferma ses yeux sombres aux longs cils recourbés, la respiration plus ou moins calme. Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle et s'écrasa sur la table en bois, bientôt suivie par une dizaine d'autres. Aucun sanglot ne sortit de sa gorge, aucun soubresaut ne prit ses épaules. Juste des larmes, silencieuses, douloureuses, juvéniles. Enfantines.

Inspirer, expirer.

« Maman… gémit-il alors d'une voix profondément désespérée, refusant d'accepter l'absence de celle qui aurait dû lui répondre, refusant de ne plus avoir la moindre raison de prononcer ce mot. Maman, réponds-moi, réveille-moi… »

Sept nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues et il commença à sentir ses épaules se secouer de douleur, ses ongles se planter dans le bois de la table. Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai. Sa mère n'était pas morte, Atsumi était encore là, chez elle, en train de tisser une des nombreuses toiles qui décoraient leur demeure, et Atsumi chantait en pensant à lui. Atsumi était vivante et Atsumi n'était pas connue, il allait se réveiller, et quand, demain, il demanderait à un élève choisi au hasard s'il connaissait Atsumi Chang, celui-ci le regarderait comme s'il était un fou à peine sorti d'asile, et s'il daignait répondre, ne saurait lui dire que « non, comment tu veux que je la connaisse, elle a fait quelque chose d'important dans sa vie ? » et Akihito lui répondrait que non. Non, Atsumi Chang n'avait rien fait d'important, Atsumi Chang n'était pas morte pour sauver d'autres mères de famille. Akihito se réveillerait. Après tout, tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit dernière semblaient trop irréels pour ne pas être un cauchemar. D'ailleurs, ce soir, Akihito enverrait une lettre à sa mère et il pourrait lire dès le lendemain une réponse de sa part, avec sa belle écriture fine et son encre de Chine. Atsumi était vivante, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Pourtant bien vite le silence d'Allen et le journal présent dans son sac le ramenèrent à la réalité. Sa mère était morte et c'était bien son corps qui gisait, inerte, sur le parquet de son bureau. Il la voyait ; et tout ce qui bougeait sur cette photo sorcière, c'étaient les rares feuilles confidentielles que le vent faisait frémir. Le buste d'Atsumi ne se levait pas comme il aurait dû le faire. Si elle était couchée, la Japonaise ne dormait pas et le liquide rouge et poisseux qui recouvrait son corps était bien son sang, pas le quelconque échantillon d'une potion qu'elle aurait pu renverser plus tôt, son teint cadavérique n'était ni dû au manque de Soleil, ni à ses origines. Atsumi était morte, à côté de son assassin qui ne bougeait pas plus qu'elle, mais qui, contrairement à elle, méritait son inertie.

***  
_« Riddikulus ! »_

_En un mouvement du poignet, Akihito, treize ans, avait transformé en un vulgaire serpentin l'aurore boréale qui s'était dressée devant lui, provoquant les rires des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor avec lesquels il partageait le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Les autres avaient applaudi, désireux de passer à leur tour et de se prouver que leur magie pouvait être plus forte que leurs peurs._

_Reculant pour libérer la place, il avait aperçu une jeune Gryffondor s'approcher de l'armoire, les mains crispées sur sa baguette. Contrairement aux autres, celle-ci ne souriait pas._

_L'épouvantard qui était sorti du meuble avait rapidement pris la forme d'une araignée piégeuse, animal agressif et mortel dont les crochets jaunes semblaient baver de venin. Les traits d'April Sakho s'étaient considérablement durcis, au point que, posté peu loin d'elle, le Serdaigle avait pu voir sa mâchoire se tendre. Un furtif éclair de douleur était passé dans ses yeux bruns et April avait ouvert la bouche, prête à métamorphoser la créature._

_Mais au premier pas que fit l'araignée, quand son ombre trouva sa peau brune pour refuge, l'adolescente recula et prononça le mauvais sort._

_« Protego ! »_

***

Peu à peu, la rancœur remplaça son désespoir. Sa mère avait beau lui avoir enseigné le pardon, Akihito ne pouvait effacer le goût métallique et vengeur qui envahissait sa salive. Il aurait voulu qu'Essi souffre avant de mourir, qu'elle soit torturée, déchirée, écartelée, brisée. Il la haïssait comme il les haïssait tous, de tout son être : elle, sa douleur maternelle, sa descendance, sa famille, les autres. Personne n'aurait pu le comprendre, après tout ; il avait dix-sept ans et il était orphelin. Il était en deuil et le peuple entier célébrait l'acte d'Atsumi Chang, l'héroïne, celle dont on ne parlerait plus qu'au passé, celle à qui on rendait hommage mais surtout celle qu'on oublierait. Celle qui n'avait pas besoin d'être connue pour être aimée, choyée, adorée par son fils qui se retrouvait seul. Celle qui n'aurait pas dû mourir, jamais, en tout cas pas maintenant. Celle que son amie d'enfance avait assassinée sans remords, sans regrets, et surtout sans punition à la hauteur de son crime : elle lui avait volé sa mère.

Il lui volerait sa famille.

En apercevant l'araignée vivante qui tentait vainement de s'accrocher au sage bocal qui n'attendait rien d'autre qu'Allen l'ouvre et jette l'animal dans le chaudron réservé à cet effet, Akihito se saisit du récipient, attrapa l'arachnide à pleine main et l'envoya rageusement devant lui, en direction d'une sombre masse de cheveux crépus qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille et qui ressemblait trop, beaucoup trop à la coiffure d'Essi – en plus jeune, simplement.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. April, comme son frère, était le fruit d'un amour qui avait tué sa mère. Essi tuait pour Nasha : il aurait été si simple que de les faire se retrouver, Nasha devait avoir trente-six ans, aujourd'hui. Si elle avait transplané pour retrouver sa mère, la sienne n'aurait pas été tuée. Ses enfants paieraient pour son crime.

Ce n'est qu'au hurlement étranglé que poussa l'Africaine qu'Akihito, déjà vidé, perdu, désemparé et amer, sentit la culpabilité poindre dans sa poitrine.


	4. L'abîme de ses yeux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« La délicatesse des gestes révèle celle des sentiments. »_   
>  _– Proverbe Africain_

Courir. Courir pour partir, courir pour fuir la haine et la réalité. Courir pour quoi, pour rien, courir parce qu'il était trop dur d'affronter sa phobie et son passé en restant immobile. Courir, et hurler parce qu'il fallait que ça parte, cette sensation d'emprisonnement, hurler contre la vie, hurler contre la mort, hurler contre sa mère et celle d'Akihito, hurler contre les araignées et hurler contre le monde entier. Courir et hurler parce que c'était tout ce qui lui restait, les mouvements et la voix. Sa vue s'était brouillée et son ouïe défaillait. Elle avait bien entendu Lily crier son nom, la supplier de s'arrêter et de se calmer ; mais April n'avait pas écouté, c'était trop dur, trop fort.

Suffoquer sous le poids des pleurs qui montaient dans sa gorge, trébucher rapidement contre une pierre invisible, tomber et se trouver incapable de se relever parce qu'elle était trop lourde et ses bras trop faibles pour qu'elle y parvienne. Alors Lily arriva et April, la tête contre ses cuisses, se mit à sangloter si désespérément qu'elle sentit une larme de son amie tomber contre sa propre joue.

« Je veux qu'on me coupe les cheveux, gémit-elle en s'accrochant à l'uniforme de la rousse avec toutes les forces qui lui restaient, des tremblements dans tout son corps.   
– Respire, April… Hey, ça va aller, je suis là. Respire… »

Emplie de bonne volonté, la Ghanéenne voulut faire ce que lui conseillait la voix de celle qui caressait sa joue, mais ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer avec ses propres larmes et, bien qu'encore allongée sur ses cuisses, se blottit un peu plus contre son bassin d'où s'échappait une chaleur humaine qui aurait dû la reposer. Pourtant, en se souvenant que l'araignée était toujours prisonnière de ses cheveux crépus, elle vit sa poitrine monter et redescendre de plus en plus vite et tous ses efforts pour se raisonner furent balayés d'un coup.

« Je veux plus de cheveux, récidiva-t-elle avec la vulnérabilité d'un enfant terrifié. Je veux… Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! »

De nouvelles larmes de détresse trouvèrent refuge sur la jupe de l'Anglaise et April, la tête douloureuse parce que ses sourcils, froncés par la terreur, semblaient creuser son front, sentit poindre en elle une envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait plus de ses cheveux, plus de l'araignée, plus de la haine d'Akihito, plus de Poudlard. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, retrouver sa mère mais sa mère était morte. Empoisonnée en Afrique par une araignée piégeuse, arachnide agressif dont le venin avait paralysé, un par un, les membres de Nasha pour la faire mourir deux jours plus tard, sous les yeux de son mari et de ses enfants qui n'avaient pas huit ans. D'énièmes sanglots lui secouèrent les épaules.

« April ! » s'écrièrent deux voix graves au loin.

Tandis que Lily grimaçait, April fronça de nouveau les sourcils en restant accrochée à son haut. Elle ne voulait pas les voir, du moins, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient dans cet état. Peter et Sirius, sortis de cours elle ne savait comment, étaient en train de courir vers elles et l'Africaine n'était pas en état de se montrer à eux. Elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle ne voulait plus de cheveux. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Toute seule !

« April, répéta Peter en s'agenouillant à ses côtés tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait presque à lui demander de partir. April, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Mentalement, la jeune fille se révolta contre sa meilleure amie qui la poussait à se tenir droite en face du Gryffondor, mais ne lui en voulut plus lorsqu'il caressa sa joue gauche d'un revers de la main, essuyant quelques larmes au passage. Une peine immense était visible dans ses iris d'un marron très clair, mais des traits de son visage émanait un respect si intense que l'Africaine, bien que sentant encore son cœur battre à vive allure, s'en sentit immédiatement apaisée.

Elle oublia la peur  
L'araignée  
Akihito  
Sa mère  
Leurs mères  
Sa grand-mère  
Le journal  
Les photos dans le journal  
La culpabilité  
Ses cheveux à couper  
Sa famille  
Le reste  
Tout  
Sauf  
Peter  
Et ses yeux  
Et son visage  
Et sa bouche  
Et ses mains sur ses joues  
Trempées

« T'es fantastique, April, déclara-t-il calmement plusieurs minutes plus tard, profondément concentré pendant qu'elle sentait les mains rugueuses du garçon progresser vers ses tempes et, par extension, ses cheveux qu'elle détestait habituellement qu'on touche. Faut pas laisser les gens avoir autant d'emprise sur toi. Tu les aimes, tes cheveux ?

Soudainement, April se sentit honteuse d'avoir des pupilles dilatées et un visage trempé de larmes et de sueur. Le tableau contrastait, c'était évident : en face d'elle, décoiffée, suante, dévastée et vulnérable se trouvait un jeune homme timide, calme duquel transparaissait, depuis chaque pore de sa peau blanche, un profond respect doublé d'une tendresse qui la reposait. Elle n'avait plus peur, c'était un fait : maintenant, elle avait honte.

– Oui, répondit-elle quelques secondes après sa question.  
– Alors ne laisse personne décider à ta place ce que tu dois en faire. Si tu les aimes, toi, ne les coupe pas, ne les rase pas, ne les attache pas et reste telle que tu t'aimes. Le reste du monde n'est pas important.

Les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres d'un rose assez foncé, la jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté. Elle était envoûtée. Depuis plusieurs mois, déjà ; mais ce qu'il lui disait ce jour-là, ce que disaient ses expressions faciales, ce que disaient ses mains qui venaient d'atteindre ses cheveux emmêlés qu'elle aurait voulu lisses ne serait-ce que pour éviter au garçon d'y rester coincé, tout ce qu'il était avec elle faisait bondir son cœur et entortillait son estomac. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de papillons dans le ventre, plutôt une sorte de douleur exquise qui commençait dans son bas-ventre et remontait jusqu'à faire hérisser les poils de ses bras. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais était elle aussi trop respectueuse pour oser faire le premier pas. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait avoir envie de briser l'atmosphère particulière qui les enveloppait, par des paroles ou par des actes, par une phrase ou par un baiser ; alors leurs lèvres se taisaient et restaient immobiles. Pour la magie. Pour l'instant.

– Je ne les couperai pas », promit-elle, la gorge serrée.

Seul un doux sourire du garçon lui répondit et elle sentit son estomac se contracter davantage. Elle avait mal au ventre, aux poumons, au cœur, à la tête, partout : ses tempes semblaient brûler là où il avait posé ses mains. Et malgré tout, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il détourne le regard, qu'il arrête de sourire, qu'il retire ses mains, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle aurait voulu rester dans cette situation pour l'éternité – avec moins de larmes et plus d'élégance.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal », réclama-t-elle en un murmure, pour qu'ils puissent rester dans leur bulle, alors que Peter sortait de ses cheveux sa main droite et l'araignée.

Il sourit gentiment et embrassa son front toujours mouillé en reposant sur le sol l'animal qui s'enfuit loin d'eux. Pendant ce laps de temps, April s'était figée. Le baiser qu'il avait déposé sur son visage l'avait électrifiée.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle quand elle sentit qu'il avait du mal à sortir sa main gauche de sa chevelure. Tu peux utiliser un _Glisseo_ , ça fonctionne bien pour démêler.  
– T'inquiète, la rassura-t-il en riant légèrement, je me suis embarqué là-dedans tout seul. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je croyais que tu aimais tes cheveux ? »

Elle se sentit rougir devant son air taquin tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour échapper aux nœuds sans lui faire mal. La magie du moment était sûrement brisée, mais si la situation les gênait énormément, Lily et Sirius, qui semblaient soudain réapparaître alors qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé pendant leur échange, en étaient assez amusés.

«  _Glisseo_ , fit tranquillement la Gryffondor en pointant sa baguette sur le coin des cheveux où Peter était coincé.  
– Merci Lily, souffla April en sentant sa peau bouillir d'embarras. Désolée, répéta-t-elle en s'adressant au Maraudeur.  
– Mais c'est pas grave. Y'a vraiment aucun problème. »

Tous deux troublés, ils baissèrent les yeux en déglutissant. Peter s'apprêtait à se relever pour partir quand un cri grave les fit sursauter :

« April ! »

Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle sentit les deux bras de son jumeau l'enserrer de toutes leurs forces.

« Comment tu te sens ?  
– Mieux, déclara-t-elle en le serrant à son tour. Il va juste falloir que j'aille prendre une douche.  
– Chang va payer. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.  
– Arrête, Aba. Il a perdu sa mère.  
– Ce n'était pas une raison pour te rappeler la mort de la tienne !

Face à cette réponse brutale, la jeune fille sentit son souffle s'arrêter avant de se reprendre en voyant la mâchoire contractée de son frère. Il avait beau prétendre ce qu'il voulait, il avait beau paraître fort, peut-être même plus qu'elle, il restait celui pour qui le deuil était encore trop dur, même neuf ans après le décès de leur mère. Et l'idée de perdre sa sœur le terrifiait toujours.

– Je ne suis pas morte Aba. C'était un ingrédient de potion, pas un truc dangereux. Akihito a appris le décès de sa mère dans un journal. »

Toute la compassion dont elle pouvait faire preuve était résumée dans ce dernier mot. Elle venait d'avoir peur, de pleurer de terreur, elle sortait à peine d'un instant de folie qui l'avait faite se détester plus que tout sur la Terre ; mais elle savait à quel point Aba avait mal vécu son propre deuil. Il avait haï le monde entier, écrasé chaque araignée qui s'était trouvée sur son chemin – même les inoffensives. La réaction d'Akihito ressemblait à celle de son frère. Lui n'avait pas tué une semblable de la meurtrière de sa mère, il lui avait juste fait peur.

« Ouste, maintenant, le congédia-t-elle avec un fin sourire. Tu as cours dans deux minutes et il ne faudrait pas que tu partes en Étude des Runes sans avoir eu le temps de voler un baiser à ta belle.  
– Je t'aime.  
– Moi aussi. Allez, cours ! »

Même si elle souriait, April soupira quand son frère s'éloigna. Elle imaginait facilement l'état de panique dans lequel il avait dû être en apprenant, de la bouche de Nour probablement, ce qu'il s'était passé dans son cours de Potions. Le sujet « famille » avait beau être particulièrement chéri chez les Sakho, ils ne l'abordaient pas souvent et il était toujours difficile pour l'un et pour l'autre de parler de mort ou d'araignées. Les deux sujets venaient d'être traités d'un coup.

« Avant de te laisser prendre ta douche, commença Sirius en accentuant le dernier mot avec un soupçon de provocation, n'oublie pas qu'on se fout de ta grand-mère. Vous êtes de la même famille, vous avez le même sang, un physique semblable, ça s'arrête là. Ce qu'il y a au fond de vous est différent, ne laisse pas les autres vous assimiler.

Dire qu'elle était surprise de se sentir comprise par le garçon serait un euphémisme.

– Merci.  
– Bonne douche, maintenant », finit-il d'un air moqueur.

En haussant les sourcils, April se redressa et tendit sa main à Lily pour l'aider à se lever, profitant de l'heure qu'elles avaient de libre pour retourner dans leur dortoir et décompresser. En partant, l'Africaine ne put empêcher ses yeux d'être attirés par Peter, et se sentit rougir en s'apercevant qu'il avait surpris son regard puisque lui-même l'observait déjà. En tournant innocemment la tête pour regarder le dos de Lily, elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort encore et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de la mettre en garde contre le regard des autres, elle n'avait pas l'intention de changer parce que c'était ce qu'elle était actuellement qui l'avait rendue « fantastique » aux yeux de Peter. L'admiration qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux était plus efficace que mille phrases.


	5. Les injustes

Cette journée matricide touchait à sa fin.

Akihito, couché avant même d'avoir mangé – il avait fait semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Allen, après avoir délicatement posé un plateau plein de garnitures sur sa table de nuit, s'assoupisse lui-même –, ne pouvait pas dormir.

Dans ses yeux fermés surgissaient des images. Des souvenirs souvent, du temps où sa mère vivait, de sa tendresse, de sa dévotion à toute à épreuve, des histoires qu'elle lui contait, de la manière dont elle avait l'habitude de traduire les actualités pour que même le pire crime devienne acceptable. Pour qu'il n'ait pas peur du monde dans lequel elle l'avait fait naître et le faisait grandir.

Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait pu rendre acceptable ce nouveau crime d'Essi Sakho. Elle avait par avance apaisé sa propre mort, clamé que les humains s'éteignaient comme les fleurs, des étoiles décrochées qui portaient bonheur aux vivants. Elle avait dit que les morts et les vivants n'étaient séparés que par la voie lactée que chacun finissait par franchir, que l'absence n'était faite que pour être éphémère. Mais Akihito n'avait que dix-sept ans. Les gens, habituellement, ne perdent leurs parents que passée la barre des soixante, soixante-dix.

Atsumi aurait encore dû voir défiler des milliers de jours, des dizaines d'années. Sa fleur n'avait pas eu le temps de faner, coupée sauvagement par une mage cruelle qu'elle s'était toujours évertuée à défendre. Personne n'avait attendu que son étoile file d'elle-même. On l'avait faite passer de force de l'autre côté de la voie lactée. Et Akihito en avait toujours eu peur.

D'autres illustrations qui surgissaient sous ses paupières étaient celles des journaux, photographies et textes confondus. Il y avait sa mère aussi verte et pâle qu'un cadavre, son crâne qui flottait dans un lavoir de sang, percuté par ses propres tiroirs. Il y avait sa mère et Sakho, toujours vivantes, en plein combat, Sakho qui fouinait et sa mère défendant son travail sans vouloir lui faire mal, parce que c'était pas de sa faute, on avait kidnappé sa fille unique. Il y avait tous ces papiers éparpillés et les années perdues de ceux qu'elle avait effacés.

Et puis, de temps à autre, il y avait les flashs d'une autre fille Sakho. Il se revoyait lui, lançant l'araignée en sachant qu'elle en avait plus peur qu'un arachnophobe normal. Il revoyait l'araignée se coincer dans ses cheveux indémêlables. Et surtout, il la revoyait, elle, se crisper, respirer fort, tenter de se contenir et hurler finalement, de très grosses larmes scindant ses joues comme des toiles, hurler à la mort et s'enfuir de la classe. Il entendait ce cri et croyait presque le comprendre, parce qu'April avait hurlé comme il aurait pu, lui, le faire. Ça s'était échappé des tréfonds de son cœur, de l'abîme de son âme. Ça avait fait le bruit des choses irréparables. Des cicatrices qu'on déchirait pour une énième fois. Ça avait fait le bruit de sa douleur à lui.

Une partie de lui la jalousait de pousser des hurlements pareils pour une simple araignée, il avait fallu qu'on lui vole sa mère pour lui casser son âme, à lui. Une autre partie s'inquiétait. Il avait arraché à April le cri qu'Essi Sakho avait failli lui prendre.

Akihito quitta son lit, puis le dortoir. Il n'était pas minuit mais ses yeux le tiraient déjà, fatigués par les larmes qu'il n'avait plus assez. Il trouva une jeune fille – parmi d'autres – dans la salle commune.

« Excuse-moi, fit-il avec une voix plus enrouée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Est-ce que Nour Khalil est toujours debout ? »

La fille eut l'air de s'apprêter à dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le savoir et qu'il l'interrompait dans une palpitante partie de bataille explosive, mais se ravisa quand elle vit ses yeux, son visage. Elle dit qu'elle irait voir, monta dans son dortoir. Khalil en sortit avec elle.

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

Elle était prévenante et ça lui donnait envie de vomir, tous ces gens soudain gentils et conciliants à son égard sous prétexte qu'il était orphelin depuis la veille. Il s'apprêtait à dire « en fait, non » et partir, mais se ravisa quand il se souvint que Khalil se comportait ainsi avec tout le monde.

« Comment va April ? voulut-il savoir, le cœur et la voix tous serrés par la honte.

Elle baissa les yeux, pinça ses lèvres. Hésita à lui répondre, mais c'était inutile ; cette réaction valait à elle seule un « mal ». Akihito était prêt à s'excuser quand Nour lui expliqua :

– Une araignée piégeuse a tué la maman d'Aba et April quand ils avaient sept ans. »

Au fond de lui, autant de vide que dans l'espace. La fracture qu'on avait fait subir à son cœur ce matin devint encore plus vive, encore plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il avait fait mal à quelqu'un. Volontairement. Fraîchement porteur du deuil de sa mère, il avait rappelé à quelqu'un d'autre la mort de la sienne. Il s'était servi contre sa fille de la chose qui l'avait tuée, et ce dans l'unique but de se venger de sa grand-mère dont elle ne saurait être responsable des actes. Il avait été cruel, peut-être autant qu'Essi, il avait été vicieux – plus qu'elle, cette fois-ci. Sakho ne l'était pas. Elle était intelligente, suffisamment pour qu'on ne l'attende jamais où elle ne devait être, mais elle ne torturait ses victimes ni physiquement, ni psychologiquement. Lui l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Ça le rendait malade.

Et finalement il se souvint qu'April et Essi Sakho étaient bien liées, par le sang et par une femme. La mère de l'une, la fille de l'autre. La fille d'Essi. Nasha Sakho. Décédée. Morte. Empoisonnée et réduite en poussière.

La colère l'emporta sur la culpabilité, peut-être parce que cette dernière était trop lourde à porter – surtout pour quelqu'un d'endeuillé. Nasha Sakho s'était éteinte. Ne pouvaient-ils pas le dire ? Expliquer à Essi qu'assassiner des mères pour se rendre célèbre ne lui rendrait pas sa fille, puisque celle-ci ne vivait plus ? Aurait-elle tué sa mère à lui, si elle l'avait su ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas dit ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton agressif. Il ne laissa pas à Nour le temps d'assimiler l'égoïsme de cette réaction et partit, furieux, se recoucher. Sa nuit fut aussi blanche que le cadavre de sa mère.

***

James évoluait vite dans les couloirs de Poudlard, furetant les murs et les foules pour y trouver quelqu'un. Chaque chevelure rousse que percevaient ses yeux avait droit à un regard plus long que les autres, et plusieurs Gryffondor de diverses années – plutôt des garçons que des filles – avaient été interrogés quant au lieu où Lily Evans se trouvait. Certains avaient répondu qu'ils l'avaient vue plus tôt à tel ou tel endroit, d'autres étaient vexés qu'il daigne leur parler pour chercher son Evans – sans vouloir le croire quand il affirmait qu'il ne cherchait pas la Lily qu'il courtisait, mais la Lily préfète-en-chef.

Il était presque prêt à renoncer – ce qui signifiait « pas du tout » ; James Potter n'était jamais vraiment prêt à renoncer à Lily Evans – quand Aba, qui marchait en riant avec Nour et Woody, le meilleur ami du Poufsouffle, apparut dans son champ de vision. James s'élança vers le trio.

« Sakho ! s'écria-t-il et le jeune homme s'arrêta pour l'attendre. Tu n'as pas vu Evans ?  
– Elle est au parc, répondit Woody à sa place.

Un court instant, James ne put s'empêcher de se demander la raison pour laquelle il le savait ; quand on demandait aux Maraudeurs où se trouvait April, c'était Peter qui répondait. Et quand on demandait où était Lily, lui-même s'en chargeait souvent. Était-il menacé par ce jeune Poufsouffle ?

– Au parc ? répéta quand même le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils. Mais je viens d'aller voir… »

Ils haussèrent les épaules, ni Aba ni Nour n'avait fait attention. James était presque soulagé que Woody n'apporte pas d'autres informations, signe qu'il n'avait pas tant prêté attention à elle.

Le jeune homme se plia aux directives du Poufsouffle. Il fit bien ; Lily était au parc, installée contre un arbre à travailler un exercice théorique.

« Evans ! » l'appela-t-il.

Son cœur prétendit ne pas être vexé par son hésitation flagrante à lui répondre. Evans soupira finalement et baissa sa plume pour se tourner vers lui.

« Potter ? »

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il dut lutter pour ne pas passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai oublié de te prévenir avant, excuse-moi. Je ne serai pas là pour la ronde de ce soir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un tic dérangea son œil droit.

– Les rondes ne sont pas dispensables. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, Potter, le devoir d'un préfet-en-chef ne se résume pas à enlever des points aux autres maisons.

A son tour de froncer les sourcils. Il la trouvait injuste. Elle _était_ injuste. Avec lui ; pas les autres. Il n'y avait que lui qui semblait mériter sa mauvaise foi, sa condescendance, presque sa cruauté.

– Je ne te demande pas ton accord, Evans, répliqua-t-il froidement – Merlin qu'elle l'énervait. Je dis juste que je ne serai pas là ce soir. Point final, fermez les guillemets.  
– Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

Il était en train de l'agacer – plus que d'habitude, du moins. « Égalité », pensa-t-il. A lui le souaffle.

– Non. Mais tu n'auras rien à me reprocher. »

Il partit sur ces mots pour se plaindre auprès de Sirius du fait qu'Evans, à dix-sept ans, était toujours aussi désagréable qu'à quinze.

***

La nuit n'était pas encore pleinement tombée. Evans devait rôder seule dans les couloirs – quoique Sakho l'accompagnait peut-être, malgré l'insigne qu'elle n'avait pas – depuis dix minutes et Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue avaient atteint le Saule Cogneur. Quelques épais nuages s'éloignaient de la Lune, prêts à la découvrir aux yeux des animaux.

Les brindilles se plièrent sous les pas coursés du rat. Les folles branches de l'arbre ne surent l'attraper avant qu'il frappe d'une patte une racine déterrée ; le végétal magique se crispa et un passage s'ouvrit sous le tronc. Le cerf et le chien suivirent le rongeur jusqu'à l'intérieur.

Un garçon s'y trouvait. Assis sur une chaise, et malgré l'allure apaisante du mobilier alentours, aussi éclairé que pouvait l'être un sous-sol avec des meubles drapés de nappes et d'écharpes soutenant des cadres photos et deux boîtes vides de chocolat, il était plus livide que la Lune elle-même. Un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit venir les mammifères. Son front, néanmoins, restait froncé et inondé de sueur.

« Salut », leur lança-t-il d'une voix faiblarde.

Cornedrue inclina la tête. Queudver sauta alternativement sur un petit tremplin, le repose-pieds d'une chaise, le dossier d'une autre et la table en bois pour atterrir sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, la tête levée vers la Lune. Patmol, lui, se blottit contre les chevilles du malade.

Les nuages sur le départ laissèrent émaner un rayon blanchâtre à travers la nuit. Celui-ci percuta le garçon de plein fouet.

Il commença à haleter, transpirant plus encore que ce n'était le cas. Les jointures de ses mains blanchirent sur la chaise tant il la tenait fort et ses pupilles miel furent injectées de sang.

Si la douleur avait eu un visage, ç'aurait été le sien. Son front barré d'une ride, sa mâchoire crispée mais ouverte dont s'échappait le cri d'un être à l'agonie, de l'eau intarissable dans ses yeux rougis. Ses muscles s'allongèrent peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la Lune remplie apparaissait, ronde et froide comme devait l'être la Mort.

Après moins d'une minute, l'être humain disparut : on ne vit à sa place qu'un loup à museau court. Seules ses prunelles ambrées n'avaient pas été transformées ; il y régnait toujours cette lueur larmoyante déjà présente dans celles de l'adolescent. La manière dont la créature observait les murs, les animaux et les meubles brisés était trop malheureuse pour appartenir à un monstre.

Le rat sortit du trou dans lequel il s'était terré, le cerf et le chien s'éloignèrent du mur contre lequel ils s'étaient aplatis et une moue chaleureuse, comme un sourire humain, se dessina sur la gueule de Patmol. Le cervidé poussa la porte d'un coup de sabot et, dans l'ordre, Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et Queudver sortirent de la pièce.

Plusieurs de ces couloirs souterrains finirent par les mener à l'extérieur de la Cabane. Là, l'équipe improbable partit déambuler dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, se cachant derrière des bâtiments, des poubelles ou des arbres lorsque des passants ou des commerçants survenaient.


	6. La beauté chez les gens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _« Votre mère avait le don de voir la beauté chez les gens, et tout particulièrement chez ceux qui ne voyaient pas ce qu'il y avait de bon en eux. »_   
>  _\- Remus Lupin à Harry Potter_

La nuit dernière l'avait détruit. Une nuit par mois, douze nuits par an le détruisaient. Les cernes sous ses yeux creusaient des catacombes, il était plus pâle encore que d'habitude et des blessures de profondeurs diverses lui scindaient le visage.

Lily quitta le bureau de l'infirmière pour entrer dans la salle des patients. Remus était toujours sur le même lit, dans le même état que d'habitude. Il avait dû dormir la journée entière mais semblait aussi épuisé que s'il n'en avait rien été.

« Comment tu te sens ? murmura-t-elle en tirant l'une des trois chaises vides à côté de son lit, avant de s'y asseoir en s'assurant de ne réveiller personne aux alentours. Elle posa une grande boîte rectangulaire sur ses cuisses, ses yeux verts concentrés sur son visage émacié, aux aguets de la moindre grimace de douleur.  
– Mieux que jamais, plaisanta-t-il. J'ai un mois devant moi. »

Elle eut un sourire peiné et lui tendit la boîte en carton. Sur le couvercle rouge était écrit, en lettres d'or : _« Je suis un homme bien »_. Quelques paillettes avaient rejoint les yeux levés au ciel du garçon quand il répéta ces mots à voix haute. La boîte s'ouvrit par magie, découvrant sous ses yeux une trentaine de petits sujets en chocolat.

Remus rit légèrement en prenant le premier. Il avait la forme d'un chat qui lui était familier, parce qu'il avait été porté disparu par une élève de Poufsouffle quelques semaines auparavant.

Avant de placer le chocolat entre ses dents, il saisit une carte animée inspirée de celles des Chocogrenouilles. Sur celle-ci, Leone lui souriait, son chat retrouvé dans les bras. A l'arrière de la carte était inscrit un petit texte :

_« Tu es un homme bien parce que tu retrouves les animaux de compagnie perdus des élèves à qui tu n'as jamais dit un mot. »_

« Je l'ai trouvé par hasard, crut-il bon de préciser en rencontrant ses yeux verts. Ce chocolat aurait pu convenir à n'importe qui d'autre.  
– Je ne dis pas que tu l'as délibérément cherché, ni que quelqu'un d'autre que toi n'aurait pas pu le rendre à sa propriétaire. Mais le fait est que quand tu l'as vu, tu as pensé qu'il pouvait être à elle et tu as pris le temps de le lui signaler. Tous ceux qui l'ont vu avant toi n'ont pas fait ça, je trouve que ça mérite amplement un chocolat, pas toi ? »

Un éclair de malice traversa son visage et il croqua finalement dans l'oiseau miniature, savourant chaque parcelle du mélange qui touchait ses papilles. Dans ce premier encouragement du mois, le chocolat au lait côtoyait de la noisette en poudre et du sucre pétillant qui craquait sous sa langue, le tout savamment entouré de divers vermicelles colorés dont raffolait Remus. Il attendit quelques instants avant de rouvrir les yeux et déclara, peut-être poussé à s'exprimer par le ravissement de sa bouche :

« Tu es l'une des meilleures personnes de cette planète.

Lily sourit gentiment et commença à se lever.

– Je te croirai le jour où tu admettras toi-même que tu es un homme bien. »

Le patient rit et rendit le couvercle à sa boîte, qu'il posa précieusement sur sa table de nuit. Lily était en train de quitter l'infirmerie quand trois garçons entrèrent, et l'ambiance, soudain, devint plus électrique.

Sirius pinçait des lèvres. Lily fusillait chacun du regard, sauf Peter peut-être, par respect pour sa meilleure amie. James feignait l'indifférence et chacun se retenait probablement de parler, parce qu'ils étaient dans l'infirmerie et que cette pièce était une zone de cessez-le-feu provisoire chaque lendemain de pleine Lune. Pour éviter à Remus d'avoir à gérer un parti et l'autre, le soulager au moins de cette querelle qui opposait les uns à l'autre.

Lily partit sans un mot et les Maraudeurs poursuivirent leur chemin vers le lit du quatrième, le sourire sur leurs lèvres à nouveau rayonnant.

***

Les rayons du Soleil flattaient les boutiques de Pré-au-lard comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis plusieurs semaines. En ce samedi après-midi, de très nombreux passants en avaient profité pour sortir ; aussi personne ne voyait-il l'ombre qui progressait sur les murs et les toits des divers bâtiments. Personne ne se rendait compte qu'aucun corps physique ne lui était rattaché, personne ne s'inquiétait en voyant que là où toutes les autres ombres penchaient vers les boutiques de droite, celle-ci partait glisser sur les boutiques de gauche. Personne ne songeait « tiens, cette ombre ne paraît pas soumise aux lois de la lumière ». Qui, après tout, s'en souciait ?

Alors elle avançait, luttant pour ne pas s'accrocher aux corps qui lui marchaient dessus. Elle avançait parce qu'elle était si près du but, elle ne devait pas abandonner maintenant. Les enfants de Nasha étaient de moins en moins loin d'elle. Nasha semblait si proche.

***

« J'ai passé la nuit à feuilleter les journaux. »

Dix minutes après avoir convié April auprès des serres de botanique, Peter l'avait rejointe, les bras chargés de périodiques. Il en posa la pile devant elle, sur l'herbe : elle put remarquer que le premier magazine présentait, sur sa Une, une photographie de sa grand-mère.

« Regarde, poursuivit-il ; elle n'a pas ton grain de beauté près du nez.

April eut un sourire attendri, touchée par l'apparente intention qu'il avait de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas aussi semblable à la mage noire et maudite que ne le prétendaient les gens.

– Et c'est important ? s'enquit-elle, peut-être un peu pour mander un compliment.  
– Bien sûr, ton grain de beauté est vraiment beau.

Elle se mit à rire en même temps que son cœur s'emballait, se rapprocha de lui, l'air de rien.

– Merci. Il y a autre chose ?

Son menton était levé et penché vers l'avant. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas tant intéressée par ce qu'il avait à lui prouver que par la possibilité qu'il comprenne son jeu et l'embrasse.

– Oui,

il s'empressa de saisir un autre journal,

– tes yeux sont plus grands que les siens, on en voit mieux la profondeur. »

Peter hasarda un coup d’œil vers le visage d'April. Il sentait son visage bouillir de gêne et la proximité qu'il avait avec elle en était si intime qu'il avait du mal à lier les bonnes synapses entre elles. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit sa démonstration, sans comprendre qu'elle avait déjà cessé de l'écouter.


	7. Quidditch

Au sein de la Grande Salle tonitruaient d'innombrables voix que personne n'avait cherché à faire taire. Des encouragements pour les membres des équipes de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor ; quelques provocations ; des prédictions entre supporters quant à l'issue du match qui se jouerait d'ici moins d'une heure. Certains, même, s'étaient mis à chanter.

Même Lily arborait un sourire ravi, presque excité. Elle semblait prête à rire à chaque fois qu'elle répondait à April, qui était aussi joyeuse qu'elle. James le savait, parce qu'il devait l'observer depuis le début du petit déjeuner, peut-être même depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle – l'automatisme s'était ancré en lui au point qu'il n'était plus toujours tout à fait conscient du moment où ses yeux commençaient à la prendre pour point d'accroc.

« Evans ! »

L'adolescente cessa de rire, pas de sourire pourtant. Il se sentit si bouleversé de la voir lui sourire, de voir ses yeux pétillants directement tournés vers lui, qu'il oublia un instant ce qu'il s'était apprêté à dire. Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs compris, fixaient ou l'un, ou l'autre, l'air d'attendre une explosion de la jeune fille, une bêtise du jeune homme.

« Potter ? », l'encouragea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il fallut que Remus lui mette un coup de coude pour que James se reprenne.

« Si on gagne, ce qui se fera ; tu m'accompagnerais à Pré-au-lard ? »

Remus émit une grimace, certains le suivirent ; presque tous les regards se figèrent vers Lily. Elle eut un simple rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait vraiment qu'elle le trouvait drôle et James n'était pas certain que ce soit, cette fois, à son avantage.

« Vous ne gagnerez pas. Tu es peut-être capitaine, Potter, mais Aba l'est aussi. »

Il grimaça en passant la main sur sa nuque. Aba Sakho était, depuis cinq ans, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Il était considéré, au même titre que James, comme l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de sa génération, du moins dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ; et si les Gryffondor semblaient avoir mangé du lion depuis que James était leur capitaine, les Poufsouffle avaient été spectaculaires en novembre, lorsqu'ils avaient affronté l'équipe de Serdaigle. Ils avaient prouvé qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour des matches de croisière, que _Sakho_ n'était pas capitaine pour laisser son équipe perdre la coupe de sa septième année. Depuis sa présence dans l'équipe, la coupe avait orné, à deux reprises, les étagères de la serre de botanique.

« Gryffondor les dépasse de soixante-dix points, pour l'instant.

Le regard de Lily était toujours malicieux quand elle répondit à la jeune fille qui les avait défendus :

– Le vif d'or en vaut cent cinquante. »

***

C'était à Nour Khalil que revenait le rôle de commenter le troisième match de la saison. April et Lily étaient les seules Gryffondor qui se soient installées dans la tour des supporters de Poufsouffle, si bien qu'on ne les voyait pas d'un très bon œil – sympathiser avec les autres maisons, oui ; mais ne pas supporter la sienne lors d'un match de Quidditch était une traîtrise impardonnable.

« Et c'est Potter qui ouvre le match en s'emparant du Souafle ! commença Nour. Il s'élance vers les buts mais Euston lui envoie un Cognard, Potter l'évite et c'est Auburn qui le reprend… Mais Abbot envoie un autre Cognard vers elle, dites, les batteurs de Poufsouffle sont déjà déchaînés ! Swann renvoie le Cognard mais Auburn l'envoie vers McDonald… Mais Hodge l'intercepte et s'élance vers les buts de Gryffondor ! McKinnon lui envoie un Cognard mais Hodge ne s'arrête pas et… aïe, le Cognard a frappé Gordon, vers qui Hodge envoyait le Souafle ! Poufsouffle perd le Souafle et c'est Auburn qui le récupère, elle fonce droit vers les buts de Poufsouffle ! Les trois poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle la cernent alors elle l'envoie vers McDonald… QUI L'ATTRAPE ! McDonald fonce vers les buts, esquive un Cognard de Wolpert, envoie le Souafle… Matthews l'intercepte mais Potter le rattrape et le renvoie vers les buts… et marque. Dix-zéro pour Gryffondor ! »

Plusieurs buts furent marqués avec autant de difficulté que le premier. Aucune des deux équipes ne semblait prête à laisser l'autre gagner facilement, si bien que de nombreux rebondissements vinrent à chaque dispute de point. Les capitaines avaient bien entraîné leurs joueurs et les joueurs étaient tous déterminés à gagner, ne rien laisser passer. Le match avait beau durer, il était passionnant.

« VOILÀ LE VIF D'OR ! »

Aba et Alice piquaient déjà vers la petite balle dorée.

« Aba… pardon, je suis une commentatrice impartiale, je recommence ; donc, Sakho, qui a vu le vif d'or, se précipite vers lui, suivi de près par Springt… ABA ATTENTION AU COGNARD ! »

Lily et April se mirent à huer Marlène quand elles furent assurées qu'Aba ne risquait plus d'être percuté par le Cognard. Elle avait beau être leur amie, et même leur camarade de chambre, elle avait failli blesser le joueur le plus important – l'attrapeur, le capitaine ! – de leur équipe.

« … donc, McKinnon a lancé un Cognard droit sur A… Sakho mais Euston l'a intercepté et lancé vers Springt, qui a dû dévier sa trajectoire à son tour et le vif d'or a disparu. »

Elles furent les seules à huer Megan Euston parmi les supporters de Poufsouffle. Alice Springt n'était pas leur joueuse préférée pour ce match puisqu'elle était l'attrapeuse des Gryffondor, mais elle aussi était leur amie et leur camarade de chambre.

« Pendant ce temps Wolpert et Gordon ont marqué un but, Poufsouffle domine maintenant Gryffondor de dix points ! »

Les élèves partagées entre leur maison et la famille d'April crièrent leur joie depuis les tribunes.

***

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Pré-au-lard, l'Ombre en reconnut une autre. Elle l'avait côtoyée quelques années plus tôt, huit ou neuf à vrai dire. C'était sans conteste celle de Reece O'Neill, l'actuel chef de la Brigade de police magique Européenne.

L'homme était entouré de quatre autres, à en croire les ombres qui se déplaçaient au rythme de la sienne, autour de la sienne. Ses gardes du corps. Il faut dire qu'il était autant aimé par la population qu'il était haï des criminels.

L'Ombre fit demi-tour. Les enfants de Nasha pouvaient attendre quelques secondes. Les enfants de Nasha pouvaient attendre un crime de plus. Elle se plaça devant les cinq hommes, s'empêcha d'être aspirée par le premier qui marcha sur elle. Envahit le corps du deuxième, d'un seul coup.

Monsieur O'Neill eut un haut le cœur, s'arrêta, fut rattrapé par le garde du corps qui se tenait derrière lui. « Les gars ! »

Ceux de devant se retournèrent, tous les entourèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
– Je ne sais pas. Il s'est arrêté. » L'un d'eux sortit un bézoard qu'il s'empressa de placer dans la bouche de l'attaqué, un autre lança des sortilèges qui auraient dû pouvoir lutter contre divers sortilèges de magie noire – mais aucun ne sut faire partir l'ombre. Le dernier, peut-être un né-moldu, lui fit un massage cardiaque.

L'Ombre aurait ri si elle l'avait pu. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer. Reece O'Neil avait refusé de lancer des investigations pour chercher Nasha. Il avait dit qu'Essi l'avait perdue en Afrique, que ce n'était pas son pays, ni même son continent, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en charger ; il avait dit que sa fille pouvait se trouver n'importe où dans le monde et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer des équipes pour chercher une femme sans avoir la moindre idée du chemin qu'il fallait suivre ; il avait dit qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. Que c'était à elle seule de se débrouiller, et que les tireurs d'élite de baguette magique n'avaient pas pour rôle de retrouver des personnes disparues.

Reece O'Neil était père de famille, mari aimant, mari aimé, homme politique apprécié, héros admiré. L'Ombre s'échappa d'un seul coup de son corps. Il se remit à respirer, mais pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, où il était, qui il était. Son ombre avait été aspirée par celle d'Essi. Il n'en restait plus rien, pas la moindre trace. Il avait perdu son ombre, sa conscience, son équilibre mental. D'homme respecté et admiré, il passerait à fou.

Le service de pathologie des sortilèges de Ste Mangouste allait devoir préparer une chambre.

***

« ABA SAKHO A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! L'ÉQUIPE DE POUFSOUFFLE PASSE PREMIÈRE DANS LE CLASSEMENT DES ÉQUIPES DE POUDLARD ! »

Les hurlements jaillirent des tribunes de Poufsouffle et de l'équipe elle-même. April sautait en criant que son frère était le meilleur joueur de tous les temps et Lily riait de bon cœur en applaudissant énergiquement. Les joueurs pleins de sueur redescendirent calmement, Aba et James se serrèrent la main.

Quand les spectateurs furent descendus acclamer leurs équipes – même les Gryffondor, qui les félicitaient de s'être si bien battus et faisaient part de leur confiance en l'avenir, c'est-à-dire en la victoire finale de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, qui surviendrait fin mai –, qu'April embrassait son frère sur les deux joues en frétillant avec l'énergie naturelle qui la caractérisait, Lily, ayant gardé le sourire de son engouement pour le match, félicita même James. « C'était un beau match, Potter. L'équipe d'Aba avait gagné d'avance, mais vous vous êtes bien battus. ».


	8. S'approcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Deux sourires qui se rapprochent finissent par faire un baiser. »  
> – Victor Hugo

Fraîchement renforcée par l'aspiration de celle de Reece O'Neill, l'Ombre longeait les troncs et les rochers mal éclairés par le Soleil tapant ailleurs. Plusieurs centaines de ses semblables semblaient l'appeler à quelques kilomètres de là, aussi progressait-elle de plus en plus vite, poussée par une hâte inhumaine et viscérale. Elle était vive. Bien davantage qu'en ville, où il fallait lutter pour ne pas être aspirée par tous les malotrus qui lui marchaient dessus – elle aurait pu les tuer. Elle aurait pu envahir leurs corps, devenir plus forte à chaque meurtre, comme lors de celui d'O'Neill. Mais le sortilège lancé par sa maîtresse ne lui avait pas donné cet objectif, ce rôle. Tuer ceux qui lui avaient causé du tort, d'accord. Mais pas les autres. Elle était là pour retrouver sa fille, pas pour causer une hécatombe mondiale.

L'Ombre sortit de la forêt, se faufila sans mal sur l'herbe inondée par les rayons du Soleil, contre les rares arbres de l'immense parc, loin de tous ces élèves assis ou allongés calmement, qui n'imaginaient pas qu'une ombre solitaire était entrée dans Poudlard.

Elle parvint sur des surfaces plus dures, du béton. Quelques arches. Se coucha de nouveau contre le sol plein de graviers. Les portes face à elle étaient grandes ouvertes.

Ainsi l'ombre d'Essi entra dans la Grande Salle.

***

Aba, Nour et Woody étaient à la bibliothèque. Tous étaient concentrés sur un devoir différent, des livres différents. On n'entendait entre eux que leur respiration et leurs doigts sur les pages les tournant une à une.

Quand il commença à sentir sa concentration le quitter, Aba n'y fit pas attention. Il n'était pas rare que ses pensées divaguent loin de lui, ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant d'avancer. Même si, en général, l'habitude avait fait que sa concentration ne s'échappait pas au bout d'une heure à peine.

Il fronça les sourcils sur la phrase du manuel qu'il avait du mal à saisir, passa sa main froide sur son front plissé, étouffa un bâillement et reprit sa plume.

« Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit Woody en un murmure. Tu respires fort.

Nour tourna vers Aba ses tendres yeux marrons s'imprégnant d'inquiétude.

– Quoi ? Je… »

L'Africain s'arrêta pour comprendre que ses poumons allaient effectivement trop vite, que ses narines se faisaient trop bruyantes. Il déposa sa paume contre sa jugulaire et sentit que son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

« Je ne le fais pas exprès. Mais ça va passer, c'est juste mon corps qui fait des siennes. Excusez-moi. »

Les yeux de ses amis restèrent figés sur lui, même quand il reprit l'avancée du devoir. Il écrivit une phrase avec difficulté, ne la comprit même pas lorsqu'il dut la relire. Mais il persévéra.

Soudain, par seul réflexe, il fit un quart de tour. Son regard guettait une présence quelconque qu'il avait crue sentir derrière une étagère.

« Aba ? l'appela Nour.  
– Oui, je… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'observer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Poufsouffle replaça son torse en face de la table. Ses yeux s'agitaient toujours quand il déclara :

« Je vais rentrer, je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je ne me sens pas bien. Je peux pas travailler comme ça et ça vous déconcentre.  
– On te raccompagne, décida sa compagne. On reviendra ici après. »

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires, quittèrent leurs chaises. Aba ne put pas s'empêcher d'aller derrière la fameuse étagère pour vérifier ce qu'il avait cru y sentir, comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti. S'il y avait quelqu'un de particulier. Non. Personne. Et aux alentours ? Personne de particulièrement menaçant non plus. Rien.

Nour glissa sa main dans la sienne et le tira gentiment hors de la bibliothèque. Et l'Ombre eut beau les suivre, elle ne sut jamais l'atteindre.

***

« Com _MENT_  ? s'insurgea Sirius d'un ton plus qu'exagéré.  
– Tu n'as rien fait ? insista James.  
– Mais…

Peter avait les joues brûlantes et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Remus esquissa un sourire à la fois moqueur et compatissant avant d'intervenir :

– Allons, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il –…  
– Je suis _navré_ de te contredire, Lunard, mais si, c'est COMPLÈTEMENT de sa faute.

Remus s'apprêtait à répondre à Sirius quand James reprit :

– Queudver, excuse-moi, j'ai besoin de récapituler. April te fait des avances _évidentes_ et tu ne fais _rien_  ?  
– Je… Je n'avais pas prévu ça !  
– Miséricorde !

Et Sirius se laissa basculer en arrière, le revers de sa main posé contre son front, comme un acteur de tragédie classique.

– On va devoir te donner des cours, conclut James d'un ton défaitiste. »

Peter se retint bien de dire qu'il n'était pas certain que James soit le meilleur professeur du monde en terme de séduction. Il était d'accord et enthousiaste à l'idée qu'ils lui donnent des cours en matière de _tout_ , mais pour savoir comment agir avec April, il n'était pas convaincu que ses amis soient particulièrement efficaces. Entre James qui ne savait pas comment être naturel en présence de Lily Evans, Sirius qui séduisait n'importe quelle fille à l'instant où il le voulait – mais il était _beau_ , lui – et Remus qui s'appliquait à être le moins désirable possible, au point de fuir celles qui commençaient à avoir avec lui un comportement jugé suspect ou de leur cacher ses qualités majeures pour éviter qu'elles le désirent, Peter n'était pas sûr d'être très bien loti.

Alors, bien sûr, il ne saisissait pas l'occasion d'embrasser April, même quand la situation semblait extrêmement propice – et agencée par elle. Il continuait, en bafouillant, de lui expliquer pourquoi elle était importante et en quoi elle différait de sa grand-mère, même si elle n'était plus vraiment intéressée par ça. Il s'éloignait pour éviter que leurs peaux se touchent – Merlin ! –, gardait les yeux fixés sur les journaux pour ne pas les poser sur elle, respirait par la bouche pour ne pas se laisser enivrer par son parfum fruité qui s'approchait de lui ; d'accord ! Mais méritait-il vraiment l'effarement de ses amis, tous leurs conseils à ne pas suivre ?

« Je n'étais pas prêt, bouda-t-il. J'ai paniqué.  
– Ah ben ça, on l'avait compris.

Il tenta de jeter un regard noir à Sirius, mais ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait eu beau très mal réagir, April lui avait fait des _avances_. Alors, peut-être qu'il rêvait. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, qu'il prenait pour réels les rêves qu'il avait. Mais aujourd'hui, ça lui allait. Il espérait. Il souriait. Et même les taquineries de ses amis, même leur exagération peut-être un peu vexante, ne pouvaient pas ébranler sa joie. Il avait même envie de rire à leurs côtés.

– J'essaierai de m'y attendre un peu plus la prochaine fois.  
– Ou d'être responsable du prochain pas vers l'autre, proposa James d'un air plus sérieux qu'auparavant – comme s'il prenait vraiment à cœur son nouveau rôle de professeur sans diplôme.  
– Ou d'être responsable du prochain pas vers l'autre.

James eut un sourire satisfait, peut-être un peu moqueur aussi.

– Tu apprends vite. »

Ils rirent tous, Peter compris. Et décidèrent de commencer une partie de bataille explosive.

***

Une vingtaine de minutes après le début de la partie retentirent trois coups contre la porte de leur chambre. Après un échange de regards – ou plutôt de non-regards ; Remus avait cherché les leurs, mais tous étaient restés particulièrement concentrés sur leur jeu, comme s'il était naturel que ce soit à lui de se lever pour accueillir les visiteurs impromptus –, le jeune homme soupira, se leva, partit ouvrir la porte.

« Lily ?

James leva la tête d'un seul coup et le mouvement fut si vif que Sirius éclata de rire.

– On a fait trop de bruit ? s'enquit Remus tandis que James bafouillait un « tu as besoin de moi ? ».

James dirait plus tard que cette phrase évoquait leur rôle de Préfets-en-chef, mais on eut du mal à le croire.

– Je voudrais juste que Pettigrow descende. On l'attend depuis une heure et demie, ça commence à bien faire. Et aérez cette chambre, pitié, ça sent le fauve…  
– C'est de la faute de Sirius, précisa James.  
– Mais oui, soupira Lily d'un ton disant l'inverse. »

Elle partit sur ces mots. Remus ferma la porte et tous les regards, sauf peut-être celui de James, se figèrent sur Peter. Son visage avait pâli d'un coup brusque.

« Merlin, lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je fais quoi ?  
– Tu reprends des couleurs d'abord, parce qu'on dirait un Inferius.  
– Sirius, le réprimanda Remus tandis qu'il revenait s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
– Ou Lunard à la Pleine Lune, au choix. »

Remus le bouscula en souriant autant qu'avait souri Peter quand il avait voulu le fusiller des yeux. Ils avaient tous trop d'amitié les uns pour les autres pour vraiment s'en vouloir quand ils se provoquaient.

« Non, mais, prépare-toi et va la voir. Elle t'attend. »

Peter perdit son sourire, fixa Remus comme s'il le suppliait de l'aider plus efficacement. Le jeune homme sourit d'un air légèrement navré, l'air de dire _« je suis désolé, Queudver, mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux rien pour toi. »_

« Vous m'accompagnerez ? demanda-t-il quand même d'une toute petite voix.

Remus hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

– Tu t'accompagneras toi-même. On te soutiendra après. »

Peter gémit depuis le fin fond de son âme.

***

Contrairement à ses amis décidément indignes, Lily avait accompagné April. Elles étaient toutes deux assises dans la salle commune et lisaient un roman chacune ; du moins Lily le faisait-elle. April n'avait pas dû tourner beaucoup plus que dix pages en une heure et demie. Peter sentit une certaine culpabilité poindre en lui en songeant que d'après Lily, il était responsable de leur attente ; et cette culpabilité s'ajouta au stress qu'il ressentait dans chaque partie de son corps. Il aurait dû dire à James que Lily serait probablement aux côtés d'April ; au moins son ami serait-il venu avec lui. Il se serait moins soucié de son état que de la présence de la jeune fille dans la même pièce que lui, mais au moins Peter n'aurait-il pas été seul.

« Salut, lança-t-il d'une voix plutôt tremblante. »

Les filles se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux d'April plongèrent dans les siens. Il déglutit. Ne pas détourner le regard. _Ne pas détourner le regard._ Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi à l'aise quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait fallu ôter l'araignée de la coiffure d'April ? Quelle clé avait-il soudainement trouvée, mais perdue aujourd'hui ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux auburn se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était installée.

« Je vais dans le dortoir, lança-t-elle à April. On se rejoint après. »

Elle partit sans plus de cérémonie, malgré le regard implorant que lui lançait l'Africaine. L'agacement de la jeune fille demeura dans ses yeux jusqu'à ce que Peter rappelle sa présence :

« Mes amis aussi m'ont abandonné.

Il tentait d'agencer la conversation, malgré les tremblements qui secouaient sa voix.

Cela fonctionna. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur tendresse habituelle et même ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

– Ce sont de faux Gryffondor. »

Il eut un léger rire, elle aussi. Et il s'assit. Le silence dut durer trente secondes, au moins.

« J'aimerais bien… commença April alors que Peter désespérait de l'entendre, complètement paniqué à l'idée de devoir, _lui_ , s'exprimer. J'aimerais bien faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Je veux dire…

Elle eut un rire gêné, passa la main dans sa nuque.

– Disons que je perds mes moyens à chaque fois qu'on aurait l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble. Et ça me frustre, parce que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, que je n'ai plus que quelques mois pour faire ce pas que je n'arrivais pas à faire, parce qu'après rien ne dit qu'on se verra encore.

Peter avait le cœur qui battait très vite, comme elle sûrement. Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle bougeait beaucoup, les mains, les jambes, les yeux. Lui était pétrifié. Même déglutir sembla prendre des heures. Il n'osait même pas implorer intérieurement les Maraudeurs de venir le chercher, ni Lily de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose ici, n'importe quoi, et de les interrompre. Ou même, n'importe qui. Un Gryffondor de n'importe quelle année.

Mais il n'y pensa pas. Enfin, à peine. Il n'osait pas penser. Il écoutait ce qu'elle disait, restait pendu à ses lèvres, tentait plus ou moins de calmer les battements de son cœur. Mais ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment de réfléchir.

– Je crois que je reste bloquée parce que j'ai envie de te dire beaucoup trop de choses et qu'il y en a, parmi elles, encore beaucoup trop qui ne se disent pas. Mais j'en ai marre de bloquer, alors j'ai décidé d'en lâcher quelques unes aujourd'hui.

Lui se mit à chercher ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Parce qu'il avait aussi bien trop de choses à lui confier, son admiration à lui communiquer ; mais pourquoi l'admirait-il ? Les faits étaient là, les faits étaient en lui mais n'étaient pas dicibles. A cet instant où il devait absolument les trouver, les mots qu'il n'avait aucun mal à confier aux Maraudeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à voler autour de lui sans jamais se laisser attraper. A se poser sur sa langue de temps en temps pour partir de nouveau sans laisser le temps à sa conscience de les comprendre, à sa bouche de les formuler.

– Je te trouve très gentil.

Elle baissa les yeux, s'assit en tailleur et agrippa ses mollets. Sa tête baissée de gêne permettait à ses cheveux de libérer son échine courbée.

– C'est… Enfin, j'aime bien. Ta gentillesse. Tu es très timide, en cours et avec plein de gens, avec moi aussi parfois, comme là, et je ne suis pas habituée à ça parce que personne ne l'est dans mon entourage, mais… Mais j'aime bien. Et j'aime encore plus voir ce qu'il y a quand ta timidité s'en va, même si c'est pas longtemps.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

– Une grande majorité des filles qui sont attirées par l'un de vous quatre le sont par l'un des trois autres. Beaucoup se damneraient pour embrasser Sirius, d'autres tueraient pour retirer Lily de la tête de James. D'ailleurs,

elle eut encore un rire gêné,

– je ne suis pas sûre que Lily se rende compte qu'elle est constamment en danger mortel quand elle est à Poudlard, je crois que certaines se retiennent de lui faire mal uniquement par peur que James les classe dans la catégorie des filles à détester. Et il y en a quelques autres qui aimeraient savoir ce que Remus cache derrière sa discrétion, parce qu'il peut sembler un peu sûr de lui et pas du tout à la fois, et qu'il a un beau sourire. Et je ne peux pas imaginer que parmi toutes celles qui fantasment sur vous, je sois la seule à m'intéresser à toi,

elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté, vraiment mal à l'aise maintenant qu'elle l'avait avoué, et lui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans son propre corps. C'était comme un mélange de chaud et de froid en même temps, des explosions partout de fêtes et d'attaques, il avait l'impression que dans son corps se déroulaient autant un attentat Mangemort qu'un match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il était heureux, ne comprenait pas bien ce bonheur soudain en énormes bouffées, avait envie de disparaître parce que c'était tellement qu'il savait d'avance qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots quand elle tairait les siens, et l'échéance inévitable de cette situation arrivait à grands pas,

– mais moi j'avais envie de te le dire. Tu n'as rien à leur envier. Tu es timide et tu n'as pas du tout confiance en toi mais la personne qu'il y a dans ton cœur mérite qu'on la cherche. Les garçons seraient d'accord avec moi, ils t'adorent. Tous les quatre, cette personne, on l'a cherchée et moi, je te dis qu'elle est belle et qu'elle me rend toute gênée, comme là, alors que je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'être.

Elle commença à gratter ses mollets. Peter ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Les mots ne venaient pas. Les. Mots. Ne. Venaient. Pas. Ils l'abandonnaient soudain comme l'avaient fait les Maraudeurs. Ils reviendraient plus tard, évidemment, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais maintenant ? A l'instant où il avait besoin d'eux, de ses amis pour lui souffler quoi dire, de ses mots pour essayer de se débrouiller sans ceux-ci, _où étaient-ils ?_

– Mais si je ne t'intéresse pas, je… Je peux le comprendre. Je voulais juste t'en parler parce que ça voulait sortir de plus en plus ces temps-ci.

April tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui, mais garda son regard baissé. Elle prit le temps d'avaler sa salive avant de poursuivre :

– Et… Et là je ne sais pas vraiment s'il faut que je m'approche ou que j'aille rejoindre Lily en courant, alors… tu voudrais bien me dire quel chemin prendre ?  
– T'approcher, répondit-il immédiatement.

Lui-même fut surpris d'avoir sorti un mot. Elle eut un sourire – un _beau_ sourire. Son cœur crut en mourir un peu plus encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Elle s'approcha.

– Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Elle rit légèrement, hocha la tête et vint un peu plus près de lui, ouvrit elle-même les bras. Il la prit par la taille, maladroitement, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que dans ces cas-là, on était plutôt du genre à embrasser l'autre ; mais comment devait-il se débrouiller ? Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne. Sirius avait bien essayé de le lui expliquer, mais…

Il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Elle était plus grande que lui, mais son battant pulsait si fort et leurs corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, simplement séparés par leurs vêtements, qu'il était invraisemblable qu'elle ne sente rien.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire du tout, lui avoua-t-il, tremblant. Je… J'ai plein de choses à te dire. Je ne peux pas te faire de plus belle déclaration que la tienne, mais… mais j'ai plein de choses à te dire. Je te les écrirai, si ça ne te dérange pas…  
– Tu fais ce que tu veux, le rassura April.  
– Je te les écrirai. Mais… Mais moi aussi je t'aime bien, et ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que tu m'apprécies alors que je dois t'avouer que je vois pas trop ce que j'ai d'appréciable… Mais enfin, ça me touche beaucoup. Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'arrive pas à te dire tout ce que je voudrais là que je ne ressens rien, au contraire, je…  
– Il faut que tu respires.

Il se mit à rire contre le corps de la jeune fille qu'il avait toujours dans ses bras. Il ne la serrait pas, pas vraiment. Il l'entourait surtout, avec le même respect qu'il avait toujours pour elle, comme s'il ne devait pas appuyer sur son corps par peur d'y faire des marques.

– Tu es une fille géniale. Et même si je comprends pas trop, ni comment ça se fait que c'est réciproque, ni comment il pourrait être possible que tu me trouves encore intéressant quand on « fera connaissance », je t'aime plus que beaucoup.  
– T'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour me prouver que tu es intéressant, Peter. »

Elle sortit de l'étreinte pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et il se sentit un peu mal, il avait presque envie de se mettre à pleurer. Parce qu'il n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait pas en revenir. D'avoir mis de l'attirance et même de l'amour dans le cœur de quelqu'un. Dans le cœur d'une jeune fille qu'il admirait pour sa vivacité, pour sa douceur, pour sa miséricorde à toute épreuve, son optimisme, sa joie et cet amour qu'elle avait pour les autres. Avoir des amis, déjà, le surprenait toujours. Mais qu'une fille l'aime…

Et il voulait pleurer aussi parce qu'ils lui faisaient du bien, les mots qu'elle avait dits. Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. La certitude qu'elle mettait quand elle disait qu'il était intéressant et qu'il n'avait pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour le prouver, pour qu'elle le voit. Quand elle avait dit, plus tôt, que la personne qu'il était, que le cœur qu'il avait méritaient qu'on les cherche. C'était si différent ce que qu'il avait pu entendre, de ce qu'il se disait lui-même, c'était si dur à croire ; mais c'était beau à vivre, c'était beau à entendre.

« Ah, non, ne pleure pas.

Elle s'empressa de passer doucement son pouce sous les yeux du garçon. Celui-ci cligna des paupières, de ses cils inondés.

– Merci.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur la deuxième syllabe et il vit, devant ses iris foncés, poindre un peu d'eau.

– On est des bras cassés, s'esclaffa April en essuyant ses propres yeux. « Comment vous vous êtes mis en couple ? », eh bien, on a pleuré.

Il éclata de rire entre ses larmes, recueillit l'eau sur son visage, du moins l'eau qu'April n'avait pas déjà recueillie.

– Je ne sais pas embrasser, avoua-t-il en détournant encore les yeux, même si son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres.  
– Moi non plus, pas très bien. Disons qu'Aba a essayé de m'expliquer mais je me mettais tout le temps à rire alors…

Elle gloussa de nouveau.

– Mais ça vaut le coup de tenter, non ? »


	9. Le danger qui rôde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> « Le danger que l'on pressent, mais que l'on ne voit pas, est celui qui trouble le plus. »  
> – Jules César

« Il faut que je voie Akihito. »

April avait prononcé cette phrase après vingt minutes de silence. Lily et elle avaient accompagné les Maraudeurs au parc, malgré la réticence évidente de sa meilleure amie – mais Peter, deux jours plus tôt, avait passé une pause entière avec elles alors qu'il aurait pu rester avec les autres. La jeune fille serait venue même si ce pas de Peter n'avait pas été fait, mais il l'avait du moins persuadée plus vite. L'après-midi avait donc été ponctué de joutes verbales opposant Lily à Sirius – joutes virulentes ; elle l'appréciait encore moins que James et son mépris pour lui était réciproque –, de vaines tentatives de rapprochement agencées par James, et plusieurs anecdotes sur leur vie amicale. Ils avaient tous pris le soin d'éviter autant les récits trop personnels que l'explication de certaines blagues que Lily leur aurait reprochées.

Ils s'étaient par la suite lancés dans une partie de bataille explosive. April avait été éliminée assez rapidement et s'était alors allongée sur l'herbe, la tête sur les cuisses de Peter, les observant jouer et laissant traverser son esprit diverses pensées plus ou moins existentielles. Cette dernière avait le mérite d'être surprenante.

« Pourquoi ? s'enquit Peter en lâchant un instant la partie des yeux, pour fixer son visage.  
– Parce qu'il est tout seul. »

Même Sirius n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle avait cassé l'ambiance.

« … Je crois que les Serdaigle ont cours actuellement, déclara finalement Peter. Mais il devrait bien y avoir un moment où tu pourras le trouver, si tu tiens à le faire aujourd'hui. »

Elle hocha distraitement la tête. Tous retournèrent à leur partie et le garçon sentit les yeux bruns de sa petite-amie observer son menton, eux qui étaient, plus tôt, égarés dans le ciel. Il lui jeta un bref coup d’œil pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, constata qu'elle l'observait d'une manière semblable à la sienne – comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là –, esquissa un sourire timide et se concentra de nouveau.

« Si Aba me cherche au moment où je serai avec Akihito, vous pourrez lui dire que je suis partie aux toilettes, ou une bêtise du genre ? Parce qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec l'idée.  
– Je lui dirai, promit Lily. Mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas particulièrement enthousiaste. »

April soupira légèrement, plus par mélancolie que par agacement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle savait encore moins si elle y était prête. Akihito était orphelin depuis trop peu de temps pour s'y être habitué, pour avoir pardonné. S'il refusait de lui parler, saurait-elle supporter sa haine, sa rancœur ? Autant de boucliers pouvait-elle dresser autour d'elle, sauraient-ils vraiment la protéger des mots qu'il cracherait ?

***

« Akihito.

Il se tourna vers elle. La surprise dans ses yeux fut remplacée si vite par la rancœur qu'elle s'en sentit percutée de plein fouet.

– Sakho.  
– Tu pourrais m'appeler April.

Sa voix avait flanché. Elle n'avait pas aimé le ton qu'il avait mis dans son nom de famille. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il signifiait aux yeux du garçon. La famille d'April n'avait pas tué Atsumi Chang. Autant de traits physiques pouvaient-elles partager, April n'était pas sa grand-mère, April tentait depuis longtemps de se persuader qu'elles n'étaient pas les mêmes, que cela ne voulait rien dire. Aba le lui disait, son père le lui disait, Lily le lui disait, Peter le lui disait, même Sirius s'y mettait. Mais Akihito, seul, parlait plus fort qu'eux tous.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
– Te parler.  
– Pourquoi ?

Elle eut besoin d'Aba, à cet instant précis. Même s'il aurait été capable d'agresser verbalement Akihito, même s'il aurait été capable de lui faire mal, encore plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà. Même s'il n'aurait pas cherché à l'épargner, parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on fasse mal à sa sœur. Elle voulut qu'il soit là. Un instant, quelques secondes. Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre, voir, lire les reproches d'Akihito, finalement. Pas du tout.

– Parce que… Parce que j'ai les réponses à plusieurs des questions que tu te poses. Et rester sans réponses quand on est en deuil,

elle le vit cligner furtivement des yeux,

– c'est… ce n'est pas bien. Ça n'aide pas et c'est dangereux.

L'orphelin hésita. Tout son corps le lui dit. Son regard, son corps arqué en arrière, méfiant ; ses mains, sa pomme d'Adam. Tout. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ose lui demander ce qu'elle savait du deuil, si elle se croyait réellement bien placée pour parler du sien ; et où elle trouvait le toupet de dire qu'elle savait mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin.

Il n'en dit rien.

– T'es libre après le cours ? »

April hocha la tête. Le rendez-vous fut pris.

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à suivre la leçon.

***

April avait très chaud et restait persuadée qu'Akihito n'y était pour rien. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un coin solitaire, moins sur leurs gardes, moins ennemis ; mais autant avait-elle ressassé ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, elle croyait avoir oublié tous ses mots. La concentration avait quitté son corps. Son cœur battait trop vite, elle était agitée, se sentait étouffer. C'était comme si une main invisible avait empoigné sa gorge, comme si un poing immatériel l'avait frappée au cœur et que celui-ci peinait à se remettre à battre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait emprisonnée, kidnappée dans sa cave, qu'elle était seule et apeurée sans pouvoir s'échapper.

« Ça te dérangerait qu'on aille dehors ? Je ne suis pas claustrophobe mais… j'ai besoin de sortir. »

Il accepta.

***

« April ! »

L'Ombre qui suivait l'adolescente sentit un deuxième corps, presqu'identique au premier. Une ombre masculine. Celle qu'elle suivait depuis quelques jours, celle qu'elle pensait toujours suivre – quand l'échange s'était-il fait ?

April s'empêcha de grimacer et partit embrasser la joue droite de son frère. Il tint à savoir ce que Chang faisait si près d'elle ; « arrête de t'inquiéter, Aba. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. Je gère, d'accord ? ».

La jeune ombre féminine partit se fondre dans une masse d'inconnues – April et Akihito quittaient la Grande Salle. Alors celle d'Essi retrouva la première.

***

« Ma mère n'a jamais su qu'Essi était la sienne.

Le cœur d'Akihito battait à toute vitesse. Il était dans le parc, assis, à écouter parler la petite-fille de celle qui avait tué sa mère. A l'écouter parler avec amour de Nasha Sakho, celle qui avait motivé Essi à commettre des assassinats. Plus le temps avançait, moins il était certain d'avoir bien fait de la suivre. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas si tôt.

– Ses parents « adoptifs » le lui ont avoué quand elle leur a parlé des pouvoirs qu'Aba et moi commencions à développer, et que mes parents n'avaient pas réussi à expliquer génétiquement, ni par la famille de mon père, ni par celle qu'ils pensaient être celle de ma mère. On avait trois ans, elle en avait presque vingt-deux.

Akihito ne put s'empêcher de noter que « presque vingt-deux ans » était précisément l'âge auquel Essi Sakho avait perdu sa fille. Sa mère le lui avait suffisamment répété, toutes les fois où il avait voulu savoir ce qu'une femme de ses albums photos faisait dans les journaux.

– Ils ont dit qu'elle faisait partie des enfants que le gouvernement avait enlevés en mille-neuf-cent-quarante-quatre et que si Aba et moi avions des problèmes génétiques, ils ne pouvaient pas venir d'eux. »

Elle conta l'histoire et il écouta tout.  
Il apprit que Nasha ne portait pas ce nom,  
Qu'on l'avait confiée à la famille Tutu,  
Qu'on l'avait renommée Akissi, au Gabon.

Il apprit qu'elle avait mis autant d'énergie  
A rechercher sa mère qu'Essi, son enfant ;  
Et qu'on n'avait rien dit à ses nouveaux parents  
De son passé, ses ascendants ; rien de sa vie.

Elle chercha partout. Elle prit des photos  
D'elle ; qu'elle colla partout où elle le put.  
Des avis de recherche furent lancés et lus,  
Mais tous ceux qu'elle vit ne furent pas les bons.

Poursuivant ses études, elle parvint un jour  
A se faire embaucher par le gouvernement.  
Pourtant, l'accès aux listes de tous ces enfants  
Resta soigneusement tenu loin d'elle, toujours.

Quand enfin, elle apprit qu'elle se nommait Sakho,  
Elle rebaptisa ses bébés, ses jumeaux ;  
Mais le prénom « Nasha » lui restait inconnu.  
L'araignée la mordit le jour où elle le sut.

Elle voulut pourtant que son mari relance  
Un avis de recherche, pour que Nasha Sakho  
Même morte, retrouve ce bout de son enfance ;  
Essi les contacta.

« C'est faux, l'arrêta Akihito alors que les larmes avaient recommencé à poindre dans ses yeux. Essi a continué à la chercher. Elle la croyait vivante.  
– Elle est devenue folle, Akihito.

L'eau s'écoula encore des deux yeux du garçon. Il ne pensait plus en avoir assez pour réagir ainsi, pourtant. Akihito replia ses genoux, les entoura de ses bras, plongea la tête à l'intérieur. April détourna le regard, respectant sa pudeur. Elle aussi avait mal de raconter l'histoire. Même Lily en ignorait la plus grande partie.

– Elle cherchait sa fille depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle soit morte avant qu'elles se soient retrouvées. Sa conscience a rejeté l'information. Elle est entrée dans une phase de grave amnésie dissociative et elle a tout oublié de ce qu'a dit mon père. Elle a oublié que sa fille avait fondé une famille, qu'elle l'avait cherchée, qu'elle l'avait aimée, qu'elle était morte. Elle a continué à la chercher sans savoir que son gendre était venu la voir, et à chaque fois qu'il a retenté, elle a refusé de le laisser parler. Je crois qu'elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait peur de lui. Il a arrêté d'essayer d'agencer le dialogue le jour où elle a manqué de le tuer.  
– Tu es en train de me dire qu'Essi Sakho a assassiné ma mère parce qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire ?  
– Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Il sanglota. Ça lui vint tout d'un coup. Les larmes poursuivirent leur cavale et ses épaules s'y mirent, sautèrent en cadence. Son cœur se comprima comme s'il était prêt à lâcher, il avait mal partout, encore plus qu'avant. Essi avait oublié. Elle avait choisi de tuer des mères de famille parce qu'elle cherchait une fille dont elle avait oublié le décès. Elle avait tué son amie d'enfance en ayant oublié que c'était inutile. Atsumi Chang était la victime d'une malade mentale, pas d'une psychopathe. Atsumi Chang s'était sacrifiée pour tuer une femme qu'il aurait suffi d'envoyer voir un Médicomage.

« Elle ne s'est pas faite soigner ?  
– Elle s'est enfuie des internats. Et quand… Quand elle a commencé à assassiner des gens, sa première victime a été une Magicopsychologue. A partir de là, tu sais que personne n'a réussi à la capturer suffisamment longtemps pour l'envoyer à Azkaban, alors, à l'hôpital… »

Il n'ôta pas sa tête d'entre ses bras. Il n'en eut pas la force. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus s'en aller parce qu'aussi douloureuse était-elle, la vérité était salvatrice. Lui qui était perdu, beaucoup trop, parce que ce qu'avait dit sa mère d'Essi était nettement différent de ce que racontaient les journaux, parce qu'il ignorait ce qui, précisément, avait traversé son esprit le jour où elle l'avait tuée, parce que personne ne savait avec certitude de quoi elle était morte – avait-elle seulement succombé à ses blessures ? Les Médicomages avaient dit qu'elle aurait pu survivre, qu'Essi n'avait pas lancé d'Avada Kedavra et que, n'étant pas venue pour la tuer, elle n'avait pas lancé de sortilège capable de vraiment la blesser à mort ; alors comment se faisait-il qu'Atsumi Chang fût morte ? –, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser, avait au moins les réponses du commencement. Il ne savait rien de précis sur le décès de sa mère, mais les paroles d'April répondaient aux questions qu'il ne se posait pas. Les paroles d'April expliquaient les prémisses, les coulisses. La genèse.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ? s'enquit April avec une douceur plus grande encore que celle avec laquelle elle lui avait parlé plus tôt.  
– Comment tu as su que j'avais besoin de t'écouter ?  
– Tu ressembles à Aba.

Il ne dit rien, surpris. Elle enchaîna :

– C'est pour ça qu'inconsciemment, il ne t'aime pas. »

Il hocha la tête, ne sut pas si elle le vit. Il observait ses cuisses, plongé dans ses genoux mouillés de gouttes d'eau. Trop concentré sur son ouïe pour laisser la place à sa vue. Il avait autant besoin de cette entrevue qu'il n'avait pas la force d'en prendre conscience ; parce qu'il voulait l'entendre, mais souffrait en même temps. Et qu'observer April, voir les alentours risquerait de l'ancrer plus profondément dans la réalité, ôter tout doute quant à celle de ce moment. Il n'était pas à Gryffondor. Affronter la vérité, d'accord, mais pas directement.

« Tu ne trouves pas… Tu ne trouves pas que c'était une sacrée coïncidence, que ta mère soit empoisonnée le jour où elle a su son identité ?

Il la sentit se braquer, du moins, il l'entendit bouger sur l'herbe. Elle laissa tant de place au silence après sa question qu'il comprit qu'elle tentait de réunir ce qu'elle avait à dire, peut-être un peu pour ne pas se blesser elle-même.

– L'éducation magique Africaine donne beaucoup d'importance à la transformation en Animagi. Aba… Aba pense que des membres du gouvernement de mille-neuf-cent-quarante-quatre en faisaient partie, que tous n'étaient pas déclarés et que…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire la suite. Elle n'eut pas la force de le faire ; mais Akihito avait compris, parce que lui-même avait cette hypothèse. C'était trop gros. Si le gouvernement avait gardé les listes des enfants enlevés, ils devaient savoir qu'Akissi Tutu, Nasha Sakho, en faisait partie ; ils devaient savoir qu'ils ne devaient pas la laisser les lire, et, pourquoi pas, qu'ils devaient la pister. Vérifier minutieusement qu'elle, autant que tous ses congénères, ne levait pas le voile qu'ils avaient soigneusement mis en place en n'informant même pas les nouveaux parents de l'ancienne identité des enfants. Un Animagus mortel aurait très bien pu la tuer alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à comprendre.

– Et toi ? s'enquit-il, parce qu'elle avait précisé « Aba ».  
– Je n'ai pas envie d'y croire. C'est une théorie du complot qui me touche trop pour que j'accepte d'y penser. Aba ne s'est pas remis de la mort de maman et il a trouvé ça pour se donner un objectif, se dire « je serai serein le jour où j'aurai tout compris » alors que moi, j'ai fait mon deuil. Je l'accompagne quand il fait des recherches, je l'écoute, je l'aide et s'il fait vraiment de sa quête de vérité son métier, je viendrai avec lui parce que c'est mon frère. Mais moi, toute seule, j'ai peur d'y croire. »

Alors Akihito se souvint à nouveau du cours sur les Épouvantards. Il se souvint de l'araignée piégeuse qui était apparue quand April s'était présentée, il se souvint encore de cet épisode qui avait été l'un des plus marquants de ses années Poudlard. Il se souvint de l'araignée s'avançant, du Protego d'April, et comprit tout d'un coup. L'épisode l'avait marqué parce que l'araignée piégeuse qui était apparue n'était pas normale. Dans ses huit yeux brillait une sorte d'âme, un peu d'humanité. Ce n'étaient pas des pupilles animales.

Le Serdaigle finit par relever la tête, lever les yeux vers elle. Observer cette adolescente qui avait traversé le deuil d'une mère morte trop jeune, empoisonnée ; cette adolescente qui avait dû s'y faire, et gérer en même temps son frère, peut-être aussi son père. Cette adolescente qui était la fille d'une enfant kidnappée, la petite-fille d'une meurtrière, d'une femme qui décimait des familles entière. La petite-fille d'une femme folle, qui savait ce qu'il se passait, qui culpabilisait parce qu'annoncer la nouvelle à cette mère bafouée l'avait faite assassin. La jumelle d'un complotiste qui portait tous ces poids à la fois à dix-sept ans seulement et qui souriait encore, et qui aimait encore. Qu'on accusait pourtant, inlassablement, d'avoir le même physique qu'une mage noire.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir lancé cette araignée dans tes cheveux.  
– Je sais.  
– Il fallait que je te le dise.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard sur le sol. Hésita encore à parler.

– Et je suis désolée de lui ressembler.  
– Je te pardonne pour ça.

Elle esquissa un très léger sourire, un sourire étrange aux yeux d'Akihito. Ses lèvres étaient arquées mais dans les coins gisait comme une douleur. C'était comme un remerciement pas convaincu, un « c'est gentil de ne pas m'en vouloir mais moi, quand j'observe le miroir, ça reste elle que je vois et je ne m'y fais pas ».

– Et moi, je te pardonne pour l'araignée. »

***

L'Ombre désespérait que le garçon se lève. Il était parti s'asseoir avec deux autres personnes, un garçon et une fille ; et ils parlaient. Ils étaient seuls, en plein Soleil ; et si cette solitude profitait à l'Ombre qui risquait moins de se tromper de personne, elle était aussi son ennemie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher de ses pieds. Elle ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'eux. Parce qu'ils se rendraient compte qu'elle n'était rattachée à aucun corps ; ils verraient aussi qu'elle avait une silhouette Africaine, semblable à sa propre ombre, à celle de sa sœur. Ils pourraient en avertir des autorités qui sauraient l'anéantir. Elle perdrait toute chance de retrouver Nasha.

Alors elle attendait un peu plus loin. Elle attendait qu'il se lève, n'observe pas le sol, marche sur elle ; alors elle pourrait l'envahir. Elle pourrait revivre, revoir sa fille.

Elle ne savait pas que, dans l'éducation de ses petits-enfants, avait eu sa place le chapitre « il ne faut pas marcher sur l'ombre des autres ».

***

Les Gryffondor partageaient ce cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Poufsouffle. Ambroisine Fronsac, leur professeure de cette année, aimait ponctuer son cours d'exercices pratiques – combien de fois avait-elle rappelé qu'ils vivaient dans une époque sombre où savoir se défendre devenait primordial, combien de fois leur avait-elle dit qu'ils quitteraient la protection de Poudlard d'ici quelques mois, seulement ?

La dernière semaine de chaque mois servait alors d'évaluation pratique sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les élèves de chaque maison s'opposaient les uns aux autres ; ce qui, inévitablement, poussait James et Lily à se battre en duel tous les mois.

Ce cours de fin de mois avait été l'un des premiers moments leur permettant d'être entièrement sur la même longueur d'ondes. Chacun voulait gagner, ne rien laisser passer ; alors Lily avait commencé à estimer James. Si les premières rondes qu'ils avaient partagées en tant que Préfets-en-chef avaient été houleuses, celles qui avaient suivi le cours de fin septembre s'étaient adoucies – et, au fil du temps, leur avaient permis de partager quelques moments de complicité. Ainsi se battre mensuellement leur plaisait beaucoup.

« Prête à perdre, Evans ? la provoqua James avec un sourire en coin.  
– Contre toi ? se moqua-t-elle. Tu crois ? »

Le sourire léger du garçon s'agrandit au point de laisser découvrir ses dents. Ils attendirent que le combat précédant le leur se termine, que Mrs Fronsac donne son avis aux opposants ; et ils se dirigèrent tous deux sur le terrain, l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux.

« Prêts ?

James et Lily hochèrent la tête.

– Partez ! »

Et les chiffres de feu affichés dans les airs commencèrent leur décompte. Ils avaient cinq minutes pour se battre.

« Silencio ! »

James fut tellement surpris – jamais encore Lily n'avait ouvert de duel ainsi – qu'il ne se défendit pas, laissa le sort l'atteindre de plein fouet. D'accord. Elle voulait d'un duel en sortilèges informulés ? Avait-elle conscience que Remus était autant son ami que celui de James, et que sa passion naissante pour ces sorts l'avait poussé à apprendre à tous les Maraudeurs comment bien s'en servir, mieux encore que les autres élèves ? Il lança le même sort sans bouger les lèvres, aussi Lily ne le sentit-elle pas. Baguette levée, elle voulut prononcer un sort ; et s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

James enchaîna avec un Impedimenta qui ralentit les épaules de Lily. Il la vit déglutir et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Lui esquissa un nouveau sourire, l'air de dire « tu as voulu commencer fort, alors on commence fort » ; s'apprêta à lancer autre chose, mais Lily n'était que ralentie. Elle avait eu le temps de lever sa baguette vers lui et de lancer un Assurdiato qui le fit bondir en arrière. Le sifflement dans ses oreilles était insupportable.

Elle profita de ce désagrément pour faire apparaître des oiseaux. Toujours perturbé par ses acouphènes, il manqua de ne pas les voir, de les laisser l'attaquer furieusement ; mais il réagit. Les animaux s'écrasèrent sur son bouclier.

Il restait deux minutes et demie.

Avant que James ait pu se remettre de l'attaque des volatiles, et de s'habituer totalement à l'Assurdiato dont il était victime, Lily fit exploser les oiseaux – et fut soudain libérée de l'Impedimenta. Il dut faire un bond pour éviter que les bombes volantes l'atteignent et lança un Everte statum qui la projeta en arrière. Peu importait à présent qu'elle se fasse mal. Tous leurs duels commençaient ainsi ; il tentait d'éviter de la blesser avant de recevoir un sort lui prouvant qu'elle ne faisait pas grand cas de sa protection à lui, et répliquait plus violemment qu'avant. Écrasée au sol, Lily n'attendit pas de se remettre debout pour lancer un Serpensortia qu'elle assortit à un Amplificatum ; les serpents géants commencèrent à filer vers James.

Il ne chercha plus à hésiter sur quoi que ce soit. A réfléchir. A se défendre ; parce que depuis le début du combat, c'était ce qu'elle voulait. L'attaquer trop souvent et trop vite pour lui laisser le temps d'y répondre. Tant pis pour la défense, cette fois-ci ; il restait une minute quinze. James envoya un Confudo sur Lily et incendia les serpents avant même d'avoir vérifié que son sortilège de confusion avait bien atteint la jeune fille.

C'était le cas. Elle trébuchait, un peu comme un ivrogne, en se tenant la tête. Cherchait un point d'appui quelconque ; quarante-cinq secondes. James la désarma, garda sa baguette dans les mains. Finite incantatem.

Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits tandis que lui s'éloignait d'elle. Quinze secondes. Quand elle comprit qu'il avait pris sa baguette, elle commença à s'élancer vers lui – elle lui avait déjà prouvé plusieurs fois qu'elle savait aussi se battre au corps à corps. Mais le minuteur enflammé bipa.

James avait remporté ce duel.

***

Il fallut que Lily lance également un Finite incantatem pour libérer James de ses acouphènes et de son mutisme imposé. Ils se serrèrent la main en guise de fin de match, et si les yeux de Lily semblaient prêts à le brûler vif, James était plutôt perturbé par le contact de leurs peaux. Peut-être était-ce le moment qu'il préférait, dans ces duels. Serrer la main d'Evans.

« J'ajoute vingt points pour Gryffondor, annonça Mrs Fronsac.

Ils détachèrent leurs épidermes et se tournèrent vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Dix pour avoir fini ce duel avant l'arrêt du minuteur, et dix autres pour tous les sortilèges informulés. Mr Potter, vous auriez néanmoins pu laisser le sortilège de confusion jusqu'à la fin ; quant à Miss Evans, il vous faudra travailler sur votre résistance aux sortilèges de confusion, un mage noir vous en lancerait de plus forts. Malgré tout, ce fut un bon match. »

***

« Tu parles d'un gentleman, grogna Lily entre ses dents alors qu'ils laissaient place à deux autres camarades.  
– Je suis un gentleman justement parce que je ne t'ai pas laissée gagner, Evans. Tu m'aurais assassiné et peut-être même pas enterré si je t'avais fait le moindre traitement de faveur.  
– Mais j'ai perdu !

James eut un rire silencieux et furtif, comme s'il était autant sidéré qu'amusé par sa réaction. Et peut-être un peu enhardi par sa victoire, aussi.

– Ben, s'esclaffa-t-il, il fallait bien que ça arrive. Tu m'as mis une telle raclée le mois dernier que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre encore une fois.

Le souvenir de ce combat fit naître un sourire fier sur les lèvres de l'adolescente. Du coin de l’œil, il vit ses émeraudes retrouver le scintillement et la flamme qui lui faisait pâlir le cœur.

– Je te battrai le mois prochain.

Il rit encore. James se sentait bien. Il avait battu Lily – il avait massacré Lily, malgré la puissance de ses sortilèges, l'ingéniosité de sa tactique et la beauté de sa personne –, venait de lui serrer la main, la voyait, capricieuse, reconnaître sa défaite et promettre une autre revanche ; il la sentait complice, mauvaise perdante mais joyeuse, il la voyait près de lui, leurs corps à si peu de distance l'un de l'autre, et son cœur s'emballait comme on battait des ailes. Sa voix n'était pas aussi posée qu'il l'aurait voulu quand il lui répondit :

– Dans tes rêves, peut-être. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! ♥  
> Merci beaucoup,  
> Cilou


	10. Epuisées

La Gryffondor prit une inspiration brutale et s'assit dans un exact angle droit. Sa poitrine gonflait et s'affaissait à une vitesse folle et dans le noir alentour semblaient subsister les images qu'elle aurait voulu effacer en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle croyait voir cette araignée aux yeux humains partout autour d'elle ; et même entendre les respirations calmes de ses trois camarades de dortoir n'était pas rassurant. Elles étaient toutes là, partout, la guettant de leurs innombrables yeux, attendant qu'elle ferme les siens pour l'assaillir encore. Elle avait l'impression de revoir le corps de sa mère s'effondrer, d'un seul coup. Elle avait beau savoir qu'une morsure ne tue pas immédiatement – elle était bien placée pour le savoir ; elle avait vu de ses propres yeux sa mère mourante sur son lit, pas morte –, Nasha Sakho s'était éteinte d'un coup dans son cauchemar. L'araignée piégeuse s'était démultipliée et si le rêve était fini, la nuit ne l'était pas. Ses agresseuses n'étaient pas parties.

« Lily, chuchota-t-elle en tenant ses mollets pour se rouler en boule, prendre le moins de place possible pour que les arachnides l'atteignent moins vite. Lily !

Elle bénit un instant sa meilleure amie d'avoir un sommeil léger, et ses deux autres amies de l'avoir très lourd, quand elle l'entendit bouger.

– Lily, recommença-t-elle.  
– Hmm… April… Il est quelle heure ?  
– Je ne sais pas.

Elle eut un hoquet silencieux, un furieux tremblement. Les bêtes venimeuses la guettaient toujours.

– Lily, j'ai peur.

Une larme coula de son œil droit, elle l'essuya à la hâte. Lily se redressa.

– J'arrive.  
– Allume, s'il te plaît.  
– Tu n'as pas ta baguette ?  
– J'ai peur. »

C'était vrai. Les araignées étaient vraiment partout. Elle ne pouvait pas saisir sa baguette sous peine d'en toucher une ou deux qui s'étaient installées sur l'objet.

April entendit un Lumos et le visage endormi de sa meilleure amie apparut. Elle observa son lit, sa table de nuit, sa baguette, le sol. Rien d'apparent. Mit un certain temps avant de lâcher ses genoux, passa courageusement sa tête sous son lit.

« Tu trembles ? »

Son cœur tambourinait. April se redressa une fois qu'elle fut certaine que rien n'attendait sur le sol, que rien n'était caché nulle part.

« April… »

Elle eut un haut le cœur en voyant Lily poser ses pieds nus par terre. Certes n'avait-elle vu aucune ennemie aux alentours, mais l'une d'elles avait pu échapper à sa vigilance. Le risque subsistait qu'elle grimpe à toute vitesse sur la peau de son amie et la morde, comme elle avait mordu sa mère.

Cela n'arriva pas. Lily n'eut que trois pas à faire avant d'arriver sur son lit, à côté d'elle. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la poussa à se pencher vers elle. April serra sa côte.

« J'ai rêvé de ma mère. Ce n'est pas arrivé depuis cinq ans.

Lily s'en souvenait. Elles étaient alors en deuxième année et le réveil avait été bien plus violent que celui-ci.

– Ce doit être dû aux récents événements, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

April hocha la tête, pas particulièrement convaincue pour autant.

– Aba a aussi mal dormi la nuit dernière. Je me suis sentie bizarre toute la journée depuis qu'il m'en a parlé ce matin. Et… Et parfois, d'un seul coup dans la journée, sans que je comprenne d'où ça vient, sans que ça ait forcément de lien avec ce qu'il se passe ni l'état d'esprit dans lequel je suis, je me mets à angoisser. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où viennent ces angoisses.  
– Ça date de quand ?  
– Avant-hier.

L'adolescente réfléchit, tenta de se souvenir ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille et l'avant-veille.

– Tu as parlé avec Akihito avant-hier.  
– Ça n'a pas de rapport. J'ai arrêté d'avoir cette sensation une fois au parc, mais hier, être dehors ne m'a pas empêchée de suffoquer d'un coup alors que j'étais avec Peter et que ça allait très bien. »

Lily hocha la tête. April croyait presque l'entendre réfléchir ; mais rien ne vint à l'esprit d'aucune. Elles ne pouvaient pas expliquer cette angoisse aussi fréquente qu'éphémère, elles n'avaient pas les clés pour la comprendre.

« On cherchera demain, proposa la rousse. Tu te sens capable de te rendormir ?

L'Africaine haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être.

Non, pas « peut-être ». Elle était convaincue d'en être incapable, mais ne voulait pas tenir Lily éveillée. Une Lily dormant moins de huit heures par nuit est une Lily explosive, et c'est toujours Potter qui en pâtit.

– Je vais aller me recoucher, déclara son amie en essuyant ses yeux pleins de fatigue. Mais si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à me rappeler, je viendrai dormir avec toi. Et prends ta baguette, d'accord ?

April hocha la tête et la laissa regagner son lit. Lily attendit qu'elle s'empare de sa propre baguette et la glisse dans son pyjama, à-même la peau de son ventre, pour éteindre la sienne. April s'efforça de chasser les araignées imaginaires.

Les résidentes de cette chambre étaient loin de se douter que sur les murs extérieurs guettait encore une ombre solitaire.

***

April Sakho n'arborait pas le sourire qui la caractérisait d'habitude. Elle n'était pas vive, n'avait levé la main qu'une fois depuis le début du cours de potions ; elle était moins alerte qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et Akihito avait même vu ses yeux vagabonder sur le plafond. A moins qu'ils fussent en train de s'assurer qu'aucune araignée n'y traînait.

« Je vais chercher les ingrédients », souffla-t-il à Allen en l'arrêtant d'une main, alors que ç'aurait dû être au tour de son ami.

Allen le laissa faire. Certes, il s'interrogea ; c'était précisément ce que l'Asiatique appréciait chez lui, ce réflexe qu'il avait de tout questionner, cette curiosité silencieuse, respectueuse mais infinie ; mais enfin, il ne dit rien.

« Ça ne va pas ? chuchota-t-il quand il parvint devant l'armoire dans laquelle April était en train de recueillir des feuilles sèches.

Elle se tourna vers lui, comme pour s'assurer que la question lui était vraiment destinée.

– J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.  
– Cauchemar ?

Elle plissa ses yeux fatigués en fronçant les sourcils, un peu surprise qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Ils avaient discuté deux jours plus tôt, se saluaient et se souriaient depuis, mais ne s'étaient pas rapprochés au point de vraiment s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre – quoi qu'elle l'ait fait avant même qu'ils se parlent…

– Oui.  
– Tu donnes l'impression d'être toujours plongée dedans, même s'il est quinze heures.

Elle baissa le regard en prenant la dernière plante dont elle avait besoin.

– Ça va passer. Ça passe toujours, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire et partit retrouver Lily, les bras pleins d'ingrédients mais l'esprit embrumé.

***

« Dites, vous pourriez rentrer dans vos salles communes ? Le couvre-feu est passé, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
– Ce n'est pas juste, protesta la Gryffondor.  
– Je devais seulement lui prêter un livre, poursuivit le Serpentard.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

– Mais vous êtes en-dehors de vos salles communes après le couvre-feu. Si vous voulez échanger des livres ou n'importe quoi, faites-le dans la journée.  
– Ouais, cingla le garçon avec un rire amer. Et on se fait tuer par les élèves plus vieux, à l'occasion.

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut James qui intervint :

– Vous faites les trafics que vous voulez entre les maisons que vous voulez. Mais nous, on nous a dit de retirer des points à ceux qu'on trouvait hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu ; il semble que ce soit votre cas. On est aussi censé avoir le droit de retirer cinq points pour chaque contestation, sentez-vous privilégiés qu'on soit sympa ce soir. »

Son ton était tellement catégorique que, malgré leur brûlante envie de protester, les élèves s'en allèrent. Une part de James en fut surprise. En règle générale, c'était plutôt face à Lily que les couche-tard pliaient. On avait bizarrement du mal à le prendre, lui, tout à fait au sérieux.

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur ronde.  
– Oui.

Il attendit un peu, ne sachant pas exactement quelles pincettes prendre, ni comment.

– En fait, Evans, la question n'attendait même pas de « non ». Derrière, je demandais si je pouvais t'aider.  
– J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.  
– Mais ça te tracasse.

Lily pinça les lèvres, légèrement irritée par son insistance. Lui n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, peu certain de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller ; elle le laissait déjà dépasser ses frontières habituelles et ce changement soudain le déstabilisait.

– Ça me tracasse parce que mal dormir est tracassant. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, Potter, alors ça m'arrangerait qu'on change de sujet. »

***

« Un problème, Cornedrue ?

James venait à peine de passer la porte de leur dortoir quand Sirius l'avait interrogé. Remus leva la tête du roman dans lequel il était plongé, Peter de l'esquisse qu'il tentait de tracer ; et Sirius se leva directement du lit, peut-être un peu parce qu'il l'attendait. Il avait, quelquefois, du mal à s'occuper sans James.

– C'est Evans qui a un problème.  
– Ah, ben, oui. Elle est aveugle, parano, d'une incroyable mauvaise foi, elle s'entoure mal,

Sirius comptait les défauts sur ses doigts.

– elle est orgueilleuse, à moitié bipolaire, elle…

James lui lança un regard sidéré.

– OK, OK ! s'arrêta-t-il en levant les mains en l'air. Alors, de quel problème tu parles ?  
– Elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Je veux dire, ça lui arrive d'être sympa avec les gens au point que ceux qui sortent après le couvre-feu ne la prennent pas au sérieux, mais elle avait surtout l'air épuisé tout à l'heure. Sauf que quand elle est fatiguée, c'est plus une boule de colère qu'une fille qui paraît dépassée par tout et n'importe quoi.  
– Elle t'a parlé du cauchemar d'April ?

Les têtes, cette fois-ci, se tournèrent vers Peter. Il rendit tranquillement sa plume à son encrier pour leur faire face d'une manière plus pratique.

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait réveillé Lily. Sa fatigue doit venir de là.

James ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la pointe de jalousie qui venait d'apparaître dans son cœur, de savoir que Peter en savait plus que lui la concernant et même, qu'à l'instar de Remus, il l'appelait par son prénom.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas réagi comme d'habitude à cette fatigue ? il s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Elle a été cinglante avec des élèves moins tenaces que ceux qu'on a rappelés à l'ordre. En temps normal, elle leur aurait pris quinze points chacun pour moins que ça.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se retinrent tous de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne lui suffisait même pas d'avoir des élèves à rappeler à l'ordre pour passer ses nerfs fatigués sur quelqu'un. James était sincèrement perturbé par l'attitude de Lily, mais pour une fois, il n'était pas blessé.

– Ça ira mieux demain, tenta de le réconforter Sirius. Elle n'était pas dans son assiette, mais un cauchemar, ça arrive. Surtout vu l'ambiance pourrie qu'il y a actuellement dans la vie de Sakho. Sa meilleure amie ne va pas bien, ça la perturbe, elle a d'autres chats que toi à fouetter, ben voilà. Ça lui passera, Cornedrue. Si tu tiens absolument à ce qu'elle se remette à crier, ça sera le cas d'ici quelques jours. »

James eut un fin sourire, témoin d'un mélange de mélancolie et d'amusement, d'inquiétude et de « t'es un crétin, mais je t'adore ». Alors Remus et Peter repartirent vaquer à leurs occupations, et James et Sirius entamèrent une partie d'échecs.

« Lunard, Queudver, vous me le diriez si vous saviez quelque chose, non ? s'enquit James juste après avoir placé son fou en B6.  
– Je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais, confia Peter sans lever son visage, malgré l'extrême proximité qu'il entretenait avec son parchemin. Mais, oui.

Remus laissa échapper une grimace contrite. Tout comme il participait à certaines blagues des Maraudeurs sans tout à fait les valider, il expliquait, sans les détails mais avec culpabilité quand même, à James ce que lui racontait Lily.

– Moi aussi, je te dis déjà tout. Pour aujourd'hui, si on met de côté le cauchemar d'April, il n'y a que la relation avec sa sœur qui me viendrait à l'esprit pour expliquer son état. »

Ces mots retentirent dans l'esprit de James jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

***

Sirius, Remus et Peter dormaient à poings fermés mais James avait toujours le visage éclairé par la lueur d'un Lumos. Peut-être l'âme artistique de Peter l'avait-elle influencé sur cette nouvelle idée qui lui était apparue cette nuit ; dans tous les cas il était là, allongé sur son lit couvert de parchemins, à placer sur ceux-ci le condensé de son inspiration pour l'année entière, au moins.

Celui-ci était le dernier. Il se redressa, lança trois des multiples sortilèges qui leur avaient servi à créer la Carte du Maraudeur, un autre qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette œuvre, et sourit de satisfaction. Il plaça l'objet dans sa table de nuit, lança un « Nox » et tenta de dormir ; mais la pression qu'il se mettait augmentait chaque seconde. Il ralluma sa baguette, prit un autre parchemin, une plume et écrivit. Le réveil sonnerait dans quatre heures.


	11. La douceur

Le cri, cette fois-ci, ne fut pas retenu.

Alice et Marlène ne dormaient pas avec elles, cette nuit. Comme tous les mois, elles avaient rejoint d'autres filles de Gryffondor pour fêter par simple plaisir de fêter, et Lily et April faisaient partie de celles qui ne s'y rendaient plus. Le sujet du sommeil était cher à Lily et celui de la sobriété l'était à April.

Alors elles étaient seules, dans leur chambre de quatre, et qu'April ait crié ou soit restée discrète ne faisait pas de différence. Peut-être seulement celle d'avoir réveillé Lily en sursaut et en cris à son tour. En allumant sa baguette, cette dernière s'apprêtait à lâcher un « j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! » mais s'en empêcha quand elle vit l'état de sa meilleure amie.

Les larmes scindaient encore ses joues en deux. C'était la cinquième nuit d'affilée qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et l'épuisement commençait sérieusement à avoir raison d'elles deux, et surtout des barrières qu'April tentait d'ériger, des constructions qu'elle tentait de bâtir. Tous les réconforts qu'elle pensait trouver en journée s'évaporaient chaque nuit. Tous les efforts qu'elle voulait mettre pour bien dormir, pour cesser d'inquiéter Aba, et Lily, et Peter, et Akihito s'effondraient sans arrêt. Les cauchemars empiraient. Dans leur intensité, dans leur fréquence, dans leur furtivité. Ils prenaient toutes ses nuits, chaque parcelle d'entre elles.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Lily en venant, de nouveau, s'asseoir sur son matelas.  
– Je n'en peux plus. »

L'Africaine allongea sa tête sur les cuisses de la rousse, passant les mains sur ses longs cernes pour essuyer les larmes qui s'en échappaient.

« Ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ne veux pas que ça me ressemble, se reprit-t-elle en appliquant les exercices de respiration que Peter l'avait entraînée à faire. Je ne pleure pas sans arrêt, je n'ai pas peur tout le temps, je ne suis pas traumatisée, j'ai fait mon deuil, moi ! »

Elle essuya rageusement ses yeux pleins de terreur, pestant intérieurement contre ses sourcils qu'elle ne parvenait pas à défroncer, contre son cœur qu'elle ne pouvait pas ralentir, contre ses yeux qui continuaient à voir ce qui n'était qu'un rêve.

« Ce n'est pas juste, protesta-t-elle. J'ai déjà passé cette phase. Je m'en suis remise, Merlin ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Essi est morte que tout est obligé de revenir, c'est soulageant même !

Et elle tint sa tête entre ses paumes froides, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire des cauchemars. Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle était d'accord avec elle. Rien, du moins rien de crédible, ne justifiait ses cauchemars à répétition. Elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'April n'en faisait plus depuis longtemps, bien placée pour savoir que la mort de sa mère ne la tracassait plus, plus vraiment, plus autant que son frère. Ce n'était pas à elle de cauchemarder. Si ce n'était pas le cas d'Aba, April n'avait aucune raison de mal rêver. Aucune.

« Ça te rassurerait, qu'on fasse apparaître nos Patronus ? proposa l'Anglaise en passant ses propres mains sur le front de son amie, pour apaiser ses rides douloureuses.  
– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

Alors elles se redressèrent, saisirent leurs baguettes et prononcèrent les sorts. Bientôt, une biche et un Jobarbille illuminés en sortirent, attendant que leurs maîtresses leur donnent des directives.

Elles n'en firent rien. Elles ne les avaient pas créés pour transporter de messages, ni pour se garder de quelconques Détraqueurs ; ce n'était qu'une idée, un moyen de garder la pièce illuminée pour cesser de craindre le noir, un moyen de sentir deux présences protectrices – faites pour protéger – à leurs côtés, qui puissent veiller sur leur nuit. Elles discutèrent un peu l'une avec l'autre, pas longtemps, dans l'unique but de changer les idées d'April ; et retournèrent se coucher.

L'Ombre glissa sous la porte, attirée par la lumière qu'émettaient les animaux. Mais elle eut beau attendre, April, de nouveau endormie et bordée par Lily, ne marcha pas dessus.

***

« April ! »

L'adolescente se tourna vers Akihito, qui sortait à peine de leur salle de potions. Quelques élèves, surpris du rapprochement qui s'opérait entre eux, et curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire, se tournèrent vers eux. Le garçon n'y fit pas attention et tendit à sa nouvelle amie un petit écrin en pierre précieuse.

« Ma mère en a fait son fond de commerce, quand elle ne travaillait pas au Ministère. Ce sont de minuscules poupées en tissu, parmi les rares qui restent. Les moldus ont l'habitude de leur parler pour soulager leurs peines, mais les sorciers peuvent utiliser le même sort que dans les Pensines. Si tu ne veux pas rêver de quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux retirer le souvenir de ta tête, le placer dans l'une des poupées et le récupérer le lendemain matin. Les poupées sont censées garder tes nuits. »

La Ghanéenne saisit la boîte avec une extrême précaution, consciente de l'importance qu'il y attachait. C'était l'un des derniers objets qui restaient de sa mère.

« Pourquoi tu… ? commença-t-elle sans avoir une idée précise de la manière dont elle souhaitait finir sa phrase.  
– Parce que moi aussi, je cauchemarde. Enfin, je suppose que c'est normal… Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais fait ton deuil, que les rêves comme ceux que tu fais ne t'arrivaient plus, et j'ai l'impression qu'en lançant l'araignée l'autre jour, ou en te parlant après, j'ai réactivé tout ça. Je suis désolé.  
– Je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de mes cauchemars, Akihito. Ne t'en veux pas. Mais c'est gentil, pour les poupées. J'en prendrai soin. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il répondit, plaçant délicatement l'écrin dans la poche de sa robe. Elle rendit alors sa paume à celle de Peter, et le Serdaigle se sépara des Gryffondor.

***

Lily venait d'entrer dans son dortoir quand elle s'aperçut qu'un petit livre était posé sur sa table de nuit. En fronçant un sourcil, elle s'avança et lut la couverture :

« Le petit oiseau, par J.P. pour L.E. »

Un moineau plutôt simple, digne d'un dessin d'enfant – à la différence que celui-ci battait des ailes –, était représenté en-dessous du titre. Lily inspira longuement, soupira fatalement, et l'ouvrit. Par curiosité plus que par plaisir. N'allait-il vraiment jamais la lâcher ?

« Il était une fois une fille qui était emprisonnée dans le corps d'un petit oiseau. »

Oh, Merlin. Un conte ? Vraiment ?

Sous cette phrase était dessinée, dans le même style enfantin que sur la couverture, une jeune fille aux cheveux oranges plus qu'ils n'étaient auburn. Elle faisait face à une silhouette noire, plutôt semblable à un Détraqueur, dont les mots, dans une bulle, apparaissaient les uns après les autres au fur et à mesure que Lily déplaçait ses yeux.

« Tu retrouveras ton corps d'humaine quand tu auras trouvé ta place dans ce monde. »

Alors un oiseau roux remplaça la jeune fille.

Lily tourna la page.

« Le petit oiseau, pensant cela facile, trouva refuge dans une maison. Il y resta onze ans mais, horreur ! Il ne retrouvait pas sa forme humaine ! »

Les coins de ses lèvres voulurent se dresser, mus par ses muscles attendris. Elle ne les laissa pas faire pour autant, et se concentra sur l'animal qui souriait vraiment, lui. Il se trouvait dans une maison dont le mobilier n'était constitué que d'un genre de licorne à bascule. Seul l'oisillon était doué de mouvement ; le reste du dessin semblait figé dans le temps, comme l'étaient les photographies moldues.

Une nouvelle page.

« On annonça au petit oiseau qu'il venait finalement d'un nid magique, qui n'était pas la maison dans laquelle il était. Alors petit oiseau fut chassé par ses résidents et s'envola, blessé. »

Cette partie comportait une double page, pour laisser le volatile progresser à l'horizontale. Elle le vit s'envoler de plus en plus haut, quittant sa maison d'origine ; elle le vit voleter au-dessus des arbres, se perdre quelquefois, éviter des rapaces qui lui voulaient du mal. L'oiseau parvint finalement devant ce qui ressemblait à Poudlard, y entra pour trouver plein d'humains dans la Grande Salle, fut complètement recouvert par le Choixpeau Magique qui cria « Gryffondor ! » et il se remit à sourire.

« Il pensa qu'il pourrait reprendre forme humaine, cette fois ; mais ce nid magique était envahi de serpents mangeurs d'oiseaux. Ils voulaient faire comprendre au petit oiseau que sa place n'était pas ici non plus. »

L'oiseau dut éviter des cobras, des vipères, des couleuvres et des boas constrictors qui lui barraient la route à chaque fois qu'il voulait se rendre quelque part. Elle tourna la page.

« Le petit oiseau fut encore chassé. »

Pas d'arrière-plan sur ce dessin. Seul l'oisillon, les ailes baissées, les yeux contrits.

« Il dut traverser des tempêtes et des orages, malgré les plumes qu'il perdait, la fatigue qu'il ressentait et l'immense tristesse qui le submergeait. »

Ce deuxième départ fut plus dur encore que le précédent. Les rapaces étaient plus nombreux, encore plus malveillants. Les éclairs des nuages gris manquaient de le percuter à plusieurs reprises, un arbre faillit lui tomber dessus. Il en perdait ses plumes par groupe de cinq.

« Mais finalement le petit oiseau vit une lueur dans une maison isolée. Il entra et trouva un homme qui lui permit de dormir tranquillement, et qui recolla ses plumes. »

Lily ne put pas voir ce à quoi ressemblait cet homme, bien qu'elle l'imaginât sans problème – l'histoire était trop peu subtile et son auteur trop prévisible pour qu'elle en doutât. James n'avait pourtant dessiné que ses mains qui pansaient les ailes de l'oiseau, lequel était avachi sur un tout petit coussin.

Elle tourna une nouvelle page.

« Et un jour, dans cette maison, le petit oiseau retrouva forme humaine. »

Lily eut le droit d'admirer la transformation inverse à celle qui avait débuté le livre.

Dubitative, perturbée, étonnée et surprise, elle attendit un peu le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Ce vers quoi s'orientaient ses pensées. L'exaspération qu'elle aurait ressentie ne fût-ce qu'un an plus tôt était moins motivée, moins virulente cette fois.

Elle tourna la dernière page, qu'elle pensait entièrement blanche avant d'apercevoir quelques mots écrits dans une typographie différente.

« Avant de lui faire mal, Evans, dis-toi qu'il a passé une nuit entière là-dessus. Ça te paraît peut-être simple, mais contrairement à toi, James n'a pas pour habitude de pratiquer la « belle magie ». Sa magie est utile, c'est la première fois qu'elle n'a que la beauté pour objectif, alors penses-y avant de minimiser ses efforts.  
S.B.  
P.S. : James n'a pas lu ce message. Un sort l'en empêche. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas compris qu'il nous a plus ou moins tous empêchés de dormir en faisant ça. »

Lily fronça les sourcils, pas plus avancée sur ce qu'elle voulait penser de ce cadeau – mais certaine, en tout cas, qu'elle n'aimait toujours pas Sirius Black. Quelles étaient ces manières, de l'agresser ainsi ? Elle avait l’impression – elle était convaincue – qu’il lui reprochait de les avoir empêchés de dormir, et qu’il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge s’il venait à l’esprit de Lily de mal recevoir ce conte. Se sentir prendre le rôle d’une personne méchante, en tout cas insensible, ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle n’était pas comme ça. Si ?

Alors qu'elle refermait l'ouvrage, elle se rendit compte qu'une enveloppe était glissée à l'intérieur. Elle grimaça, peu certaine d'avoir vraiment envie de la lire ; l'imagination et l'implication qu'il avait mises dans ce conte devait en annoncer le contenu, et Lily n'était pas certaine d'en être ravie.

Elle l'ouvrit pourtant. On est à Gryffondor, ou bien on ne l'est pas.

« J'ai l'impression que la voix de Remus qu'il y a dans ma tête me dit que le message du conte n'était pas très subtil, alors me revoilà. »

Là encore, Lily s'empêcha de sourire. En-dehors d'un James Potter, elle croyait lire les mots d'un garçon qui tenait tant à ses amis – dont l'un qui lui était très proche – qu'il avait intégré leurs voix dans un coin de sa tête, et cette complicité l'attendrit légèrement. Elle aussi, quelquefois, pensait entendre April quand elle n'était pas là.

« En-dehors de mes techniques de drague, Lily (je me permets de t'appeler Lily par écrit), je fais ça parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, si les mauvaises nuits que tu passes sont uniquement dues aux cauchemars d'April pour lesquels s'inquiète Peter, ou quelque chose de plus personnel. Et puis, pendant les vacances, j'ai lu un roman (ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent, pour être honnête. Enfin, je suppose que ça ne t'étonne pas) »

Elle esquissa une légère grimace, l'air de dire « en effet, pas du tout »,

« dans lequel on suivait l'histoire d'un personnage né-moldu et je me suis rendu compte de ce que tu pouvais vivre et ressentir en tant que telle, et ça m'a perturbé. »

La jeune fille déglutit. Il avait bien cerné le problème dans le conte déjà, et se savoir comprise la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être percée à jour, mise à nu, et n'était pas certaine d'en être soulagée.

« Je veux juste te dire que même si même si tu as l'impression que des gens du monde moldu et du monde sorcier tentent de te faire tomber « de l'autre côté du portail », même si tu as l'impression qu'aucune de ces communautés ne veut de toi et cherche à te chasser, sache que tu as ta place dans la partie sorcière, dans la partie moldue et dans le monde en tant qu'il est un tout. »

Sa respiration se bloqua quelques instants. L'oxygène commença à manquer à ses poumons, son cœur à battre un peu plus vite. Elle ne regrettait pas de lire cette lettre. Elle regrettait plutôt qu'elle ne soit pas longue ; peu importait son interlocuteur, les mots qu'elle lisait étaient justes, tombaient juste. Au bon endroit. Celui qui faisait mal ; et le pansaient, tranquilles, étalaient la pommade qu'aspirait la peine. Si elle était cernée, elle n'en souffrait pas.

« (j'ai un peu l'impression de parler de la même manière que dans les parchemins qu'on rend à McGonnagall, c'est assez perturbant) »

Lily ne s'empêcha même pas de sourire, cette fois.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit légitime que les sorciers et les moldus se battent en tant que deux « peuples » distincts alors qu'on vit tous sur la même planète. Preuve en est qu'il y a des Sangs-Mêlés et des Nés-Moldus. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait les premiers pour montrer que sorciers et moldus n'étaient pas voués à se battre, qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer et créer la vie ensemble, aussi ; et il fallait bien qu'il y ait les deuxièmes pour montrer qu'ils restaient tous humains et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se taper dessus. A toi toute seule, tu es le symbole d'une paix que certains membres des deux « côtés » redoutent, c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent te placer dans la « case adverse ». J'imagine bien que ce n'est pas facile à vivre ; mais incarner un symbole de paix, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont beaucoup pourraient se vanter.

J.P. »

Elle resta figée quelques instants. « mais incarner un symbole de paix, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont beaucoup pourraient se vanter. ». « mais incarner un symbole de paix, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont beaucoup pourraient se vanter. ». « mais incarner un symbole de paix, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont beaucoup pourraient se vanter. ».

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, sans glisser cependant. Lily était émue. Quasiment soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir lu ces mots, soulagée d'avoir lu ces phrases qu'elle aurait aimé entendre plus tôt. Celles qu'elle aurait aimé qu'on lui dise ; que ses parents lui disent, que Pétunia lui dise, que Severus lui dise ; les mots qu'elle aurait aimé qu'April trouve, ou bien n'importe qui, même un professeur, même un inconnu, quelqu'un croisé dans la rue. Jamais elle n'avait vu le fait d'être née-moldue comme un élément positif, comme une qualité. On lui avait fait savoir très tôt qu'elle n'était que sorcière ; quand Severus l'avait découvert il l’avait exclusivement placée dans la case des sorciers, quand Pétunia avait commencé à lui en vouloir elle l'avait projetée dans ce monde qu'elle ne considérait pas comme le sien. Plus tard encore, Severus l’avait expulsée de cette case dans laquelle il l’avait ancrée à onze ans, les mots, l’insulte avaient fait mal parce qu’il avait vu comme un défaut, une tare, d’être de sang moldu ; et d’autres Serpentards, futurs mages noirs sans doute, n’avaient pas hésité à faire de même. Elle était sorcière chez les moldus, moldue chez les sorciers ; et née-moldue chez James Potter. Entière, alors, en quelque sorte. Légitime.

Elle sourit.

***

James et Sirius étaient prétendument en train d'aider Remus à réussir son devoir de potions. Ils y passaient en fait bien plus de temps que d'habitude, et sûrement était-ce dû aux très fréquents coups d'yeux que le premier lançait à la Carte du Maraudeur, ouverte devant eux.

A l'en croire, Lily était seule dans sa chambre. April avait rendez-vous avec Peter peu loin des serres de botanique, et la jeune fille était immobile depuis un certain temps maintenant. Tout portait à croire qu'elle était concentrée, et puisqu'il était peu probable qu'elle soit sous la douche – personne de sensé n'irait laver son corps dans les salles de bain des dortoirs tout en ayant la possibilité d'aller dans celle des Préfets –, il était fort possible qu'elle soit en train de lire. Et James angoissait d'imaginer la scène.

« Cornedrue, l'appela Sirius – James eut un sursaut. Elle ne le prendra pas mal.  
– Tu crois ?

James se passa la main dans les cheveux et Sirius manqua de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas Evans et que ce petit geste séducteur n'était pas nécessaire avec lui – il aurait même pu ajouter « après tout, tu m'as déjà tout à toi » en papillonnant des cils. Il se retint pourtant, convaincu que l'était d'esprit de son frère de cœur n'était pas encore entièrement propice à l'humour, et que ce geste était plus un tic nerveux qu’une tentative de drague.

– Evans est humaine, non ? Alors elle ne s'énervera pas. D'abord parce qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour le faire, ensuite parce que tu cherches à la réconforter. Même un cœur de pierre comme celui d'Evans peut être touché par cette attention. »

James hocha la tête, pas particulièrement convaincu pour autant. Il jeta encore un œil à la Carte du Maraudeur ; Lily n'avait pas bougé. Le silence autour d’eux s’installa, attristé, puis pesant.

« Elle ne le prendra pas mal parce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre ce que tu as dit, intervint Remus d'une voix posée.  
– Vraiment ?

Dans les yeux de James brillait une lueur d'espoir que Remus regretta que Lily ne voie pas. Il hocha la tête.

– Ça fait six ans qu'elle en a besoin.

Sirius hocha la tête, remerciant intérieurement Remus d’avoir trouvé l’un des meilleurs arguments possibles dans une situation comme celle de James et d’Evans.

– Elle a eu beau avoir une dent contre toi pendant trois ans, reprit Sirius, balayer six ans de doutes et de douleur a une valeur qu'elle ne peut pas nier. Si elle s'énerve, ça va au-delà de la mauvaise foi et de l'orgueil qu'elle a sur plein de sujets différents. Ce serait de la bêtise et autant de défauts puisse-t-elle avoir, je ne crois pas qu'Evans soit bête.  
– Elle ne l'est pas. »

Cette phrase que James s'était empressé de dire fit sourire ses amis.

***

April et Peter étaient allongés sur l’herbe, tous deux penchés sur le côté, se faisant face. Un léger sourire résidait sur leurs lèvres, ce genre de sourire qu’on tente de réfréner pour ne pas paraître stupide, mais qu’on n’efface pas parce qu’on est stupidement amoureux.

« Je me sens bien, fit savoir la jeune fille d’une voix à moitié endormie.  
– Vraiment ? »

Le sourire d’April s’agrandit tendrement. Peter avait toujours du mal à s’habituer à l’idée qu’il puisse faire du bien. Elle essuya ses yeux pleins de fatigue pour poursuivre :

« Je n’ai pas peur, là. Tu me rassures.  
– Mais je…

Elle sut qu’il allait dire « ne fais rien » – c’était souvent l’argument qu’il opposait aux siens –, alors elle le coupa :

– … me fais du bien. Je me sens dans un cocon de douceur et c’est toi qui le crées. C’est reposant.

Il sourit timidement.

– C’est toi qui crées le mien. »

Son sourire s’agrandit et elle se décala légèrement vers lui, pour approcher leurs corps. Il passa le bras autour de ses côtes, tint son dos tandis qu’elle fermait les yeux, la respiration plus calme qu’elle ne l’était ces derniers temps.

« Dors, murmura-t-il. Je te réveillerai plus tard.  
– Je t’aime. »

Et elle se laissa aller complètement au sommeil. Peter resta près d’elle, encadrant sa taille, laissant vagabonder ses yeux sur son visage tranquille et sa poitrine qui s’abaissait et se soulevait lentement. La voir plus apaisée ce soir, et surtout grâce à lui, fit s’envoler son cœur au point de torturer son ventre.


	12. Magie noire

« Potter ! »

Dans la salle commune, James s’arrêta et se tourna en même temps que le faisaient Sirius, Remus et Peter. Les trois derniers attendirent qu’April embrasse son petit ami en guise de bonjour avant de s’en aller, laissant James et Lily seuls dans la salle, ou presque. Le garçon déglutit.

« J’ai lu ton conte, poursuivit-elle en s’approchant de lui. Et… ta lettre aussi. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

Les yeux baissés, elle gratta machinalement sa côte. James manqua de sourire en se souvenant de la fois où Sirius lui avait fait remarquer qu’elle avait, elle aussi, un tic pour traduire sa gêne. S’il avait tendance à passer la main dans ses cheveux, elle posait la sienne sur sa taille.

– Ça m’a fait du bien. Merci.

Elle avala sa salive et James sentit son cœur tambouriner. C’était la première fois qu’elle le remerciait. L’effort qu’elle avait fait pour déplacer sa fierté maladive était énorme et le savoir faisait s’affoler chaque organe du garçon.

– Après, puisque tu t’inquiètes… Je ne suis pas fatiguée par le fait d’être Née-Moldue. Ça arrive souvent, c’est généralement l’un des seuls aspects de ma vie qui peuvent me rendre mélancolique, mais Peter a touché juste quand il a supposé que les cauchemars d’April me perturbaient. On dort à peine depuis une semaine parce qu’elle fait des cauchemars qu’elle ne devrait pas faire, des rêves qui n’ont plus lieu d’être, et parce que, Peter te l’a peut-être dit, mais elle est angoissée tout le temps. Elle regarde autour d’elle comme si elle s’apprêtait à ce qu’on lui saute à la gorge, et est partie en crise d’angoisse hier soir alors que son rendez-vous avec Peter lui avait fait du bien.

Très attentif à ce qu’elle lui disait, James ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que c’était la première fois qu’elle lui parlait autant d’un seul coup. Ils avaient déjà eu de longues conversations, afin de s’occuper pendant les rondes ; mais jamais elle n’avait, d’elle-même, et toute seule, parlé aussi longtemps. Il en était touché, sincèrement ; parler d’elle et d’April était une preuve de confiance qu’il n’était pas habitué à recevoir de sa part et qu’il voyait comme un cadeau plus précieux que n’importe quel autre, de là venaient les battements effrénés de son cœur ; mais il craignait qu’elle s’arrête, change d’avis, ou bien seulement de ne pas retenir chacune des informations qu’elle voulait bien lui communiquer. Il avait l’impression de passer un test sans jamais s’y être préparé.

– Ni elle, ni moi ne savons d’où ça vient. On a eu beau tenter de trouver plusieurs solutions, la bonne ne nous vient pas parce qu’on ignore la source de son angoisse. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre, et que si Black était dans le même état qu’April, tu serais dans le mien.

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui et James déglutit de nouveau. C’était à son tour de parler.

– Je…

Il faillit encore passer la main dans ses cheveux, juste avant de se souvenir que Lily le lui reprocherait. Ce geste risquait d’être mal interprété, puisqu’il utilisait le même pour séduire que pour cacher sa gêne. Ses doigts s’échouèrent de nouveau dans le vide.

– Je comprends, oui. Je peux me mettre à ta place. Avec les garçons, on va se mettre aussi à réfléchir à la source de cette angoisse, peut-être qu’à six on y arrivera… Mais si je peux t’aider, dis-le-moi. N’hésite pas.

Il était persuadé qu’il se liquéfierait. C’était la panique totale dans son corps entier. Son cœur pulsait trop fort, son sang coulait trop vite, il allait tourner de l’œil. Ses jambes immobiles suppliaient son cerveau de les activer, pour s’enfuir, détaler. Gryffondor. Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor.

Il eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration et espéra de tout son être que Lily ne se rende pas compte de son état. Il paniquait, complètement. Même ses jambes commençaient à flageller. Il pensa à Peter et à la chance qu’il avait eue d’être assis quand April s’était déclarée.

– Je…

Il allait dire ces mots. Ceux qu’il n’avait jamais pu lui dire, parce qu’elle n’était pas encline à le croire. Ceux qu’il pensait évidents, et qui devaient bien l’être puisqu’elle avait osé se confier à lui ce jour ; mais ceux qu’il fallait dire, pour les rendre concrets. Il crut mourir en déclarant :

– Je suis là. »

***

« Allez, Cornedrue ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

James avait rejoint les Maraudeurs depuis quelques minutes, mais n'avait pas parlé. Il avait les joues rouges et sur son visage était peint un mélange de bonheur et d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension et de joie. Ses amis lui avaient posé des questions dès qu'il s'était assis, mais Sirius avait attendu qu'April quitte Peter pour rejoindre Lily – l'adolescente elle-même ne semblait pas savoir ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de son amie quand elle avait décidé de parler au garçon.

– Rien, soupira James – l'air vaguement rêveur. Elle n'a pas crié.

Le sourire idiot qui grandit sur ses lèvres fut contagieux. Ses trois amis ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être heureux eux-mêmes.

– Mais encore ? insista Peter en voyant qu'aucun des deux autres ne semblait prêt à le faire.  
– Elle m'a dit qu'elle dormait vraiment mal.

Cette fois, James fronça les sourcils.

– Tu avais raison, poursuivit-il, l'attitude d'April la perturbe.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, précisément ? s'intéressa Remus tandis qu'il ajoutait un carré de chocolat à son breakfast.  
– Elle cauchemarde, répondit Peter. Ces dernières nuits lui rappelaient la mort de sa mère, mais même les poupées qu'Akihito lui a offertes hier n'ont pas aidé cette nuit. Elle a cauchemardé sans savoir exactement de quoi, c'est tout ce que ça a changé.

James hocha la tête, comme s'il était utile qu'il confirme ses dires. 

– Et elle angoisse. Parfois, elle se sent bien, elle me le dit et d'un seul coup ça ne va plus. Elle a peur de quelque chose qu'elle-même ne voit pas. Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines et nos recherches à ce propos en sont toujours au même point.

Sirius prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille avant de proposer :

– Est-ce que vous avez cherché du côté de la magie noire ?

Les têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers lui et il haussa les sourcils.

– Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Ce n'est peut-être pas le problème, et ça vaudrait mieux pour April, mais je trouve que les symptômes sont assez… ressemblants avec ceux que provoquent les Détraqueurs.  
– Mais je ne sens pas cette angoisse quand je suis avec elle, contra Peter.  
– Patmol ne dit pas qu'un Détraqueur suit April à la trace, intervint Remus. La chose est invisible et elle est la seule à la sentir, mais –…  
– Aba la sent aussi.

Cette fois, tous les regards furent rendus à Peter.

– Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une jumelle, peut-être que le fait qu'ils ressentent la même chose quand ils sont proches l'un de l'autre est dû à leur lien familial, mais… Le lien qui me lie à elle aussi, est fort. Je l'aime. Je pourrais, devrais, sentir quelque chose.

Sirius posa son verre vide sur la table.

– Cherchez du côté de la magie noire. Les Sakho sont détestés pour leur grand-mère, quelqu'un a très bien pu leur jeter un maléfice pour se venger d'elle. »

La discussion fut close. L'hypothèse de Sirius résonna dans l'esprit de tous.

***

Les quatre amis étaient assis sur leurs lits respectifs, tous penchés sur un manuel différent recensant différents sortilèges de magie noire et les moyens de les contrer. Trois d'entre eux appartenaient à James ; ils avaient subtilisé le dernier à Mrs Pince, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Tous en étaient à peu près aux trois quarts de leur lecture, mais personne n'avait rien trouvé de concluant.

« Il faudrait demander à tes parents, Cornedrue. Si April est vraiment victime d'un maléfice, c'en est un méconnu.  
– J'écrirai une lettre à ma mère, répondit James sans quitter sa page des yeux. Je vais m'en charger dès que Météore sera rentrée de sa chasse. »

Météore était la chouette hulotte de James, petit rapace de deux ans aussi efficace qu'il était affectueux. A chaque fois qu'elle rentrait d'une escapade nocturne, elle venait frotter ses plumes au jeune homme. Jamais aucun des quatre n'aurait cru, auparavant, qu'une amitié aussi forte que les amitiés humaines puisse être partagée par un garçon et sa chouette.

Ils feuilletèrent les livres jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Lorsqu'ils eurent éteint leurs baguettes, et alors qu'il entendait distinctement ses amis ronfler ou grincer des dents dans leur sommeil, James ne fit que somnoler. Il s'empressa d'adresser une lettre à sa mère dès que les ailes de Météore vinrent chatouiller son cou.


	13. Prisonnière

Quelques jours avaient passé. Euphemia et Fleamont Potter avaient envoyé à leur fils vingt-sept manuels différents, remplis de maléfices ayant pour effets certains des symptômes d'April. Les Maraudeurs en avaient gardé les trois quarts, James et Peter parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour les filles, Sirius et Remus par fidélité. Ils avaient confié aux adolescentes le quart restant et tous avaient entrepris de les lire ; malgré le temps qu'ils y avaient passé, aucun résultat probant ne s'était présenté. April n'allait pas mieux, et leurs nuits n'étaient pas moins courtes.

Ce soir-là, les Préfets-en-chef marchaient dans les couloirs à la recherche des élèves qui avaient omis le couvre-feu. On aurait pu les croire aussi détachés que d'habitude, avec le même comportement plus ou moins complice qu'ils partageaient en ronde ; le conte semblait presque n'avoir jamais existé, pourtant il était là, flottant autour d'eux, dans leur tête, leur cœur aussi peut-être, refoulé, éloigné, pourtant omniprésent.

Autant de vertu pouvait-elle parfois mettre à le nier, Lily aimait ces rondes. Potter, durant celles-ci, ne pouvait pas s'appliquer à préparer une nouvelle farce ; il était donc, d'abord, moins pénible. Il était moins nécessaire qu'elle soit sur ses gardes, elle n'avait pas besoin de le surveiller. C'était alors un poids en moins ; un autre étant celui d'avoir quelque répit, puisqu'elle n'avait qu'à parler – se chamailler souvent – avec Potter et réprimander les couche-tard pour mettre de côté son inquiétude, l'angoisse d'April, ses cauchemars.

Cette méfiance mise de côté lui avait aussi permis de considérer Potter comme un humain plutôt qu'un fauteur de trouble. Elle s'était mise à lui parler de bon cœur, rire avec lui parfois. Les rondes passaient plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et, si une partie d'elle avait gardé cette habitude de ne pas l'aimer et, quelquefois, de lui être hostile, Lily était forcée d'admettre qu'il l'intéressait. Il avait beaucoup à dire, bien qu'il soit évasif et n'aborde jamais les sujets qui importaient vraiment pour lui, pour elle aussi.

« Parle-moi de toi.

Elle regretta la phrase à l'instant où elle franchit ses lèvres.

– Pardon ?

Il se tourna vers elle, toute sa perplexité reflétée par ses grands yeux bruns. Lily secoua la tête.

– Non, je n'ai rien dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est la fatigue. »

Ils ne cessèrent pas de marcher, pourtant James maintint son regard sur elle. Si elle avançait vite, légèrement agacée peut-être, sinon mal à l'aise, lui ne pouvait omettre sa demande. Son cœur avait trébuché, il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre.

« De quoi veux-tu que je parle ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix posée, presque douce.  
– Je ne veux pas que tu parles. »

Il faillit lui répondre, la contredire encore. Sa voix s'était figée dans sa gorge, lui-même l'avait figée à vrai dire, parce qu'elle aurait mal pris qu'il lui réponde là ; mais les mots se formaient malgré tout dans sa tête. Si, Evans. On le met sur le compte de la fatigue si tu veux, je veux bien oublier cette conversation à partir de demain si tu ne l'assumes pas, mais tu veux que je parle. Alors, de quoi ?

James se tut malgré tout et poursuivit leur ronde, presque troublé. Lily avait voulu qu'il parle. Quelques secondes seulement, peut-être ; mais tout de même. Il lui fallut d'abord en chercher la raison, comprendre qu'elle avait dû y songer parce qu'elle s'était confié à lui quelques soirs plus tôt, et qu'elle-même ne savait rien de lui, rien d'autre que ce qu'elle voulait croire, rien d'autre que les illusions dans lesquelles elle se plaisait à demeurer depuis deux ans, presque trois. Tout comme la voix intégrée de Remus lui avait soufflé, l'autre soir, que ne donner à Lily que le conte n'était pas subtil et risquait d'être mal interprété, celle de Sirius, cette fois, lui dit « Allez, Cornedrue ! C'est l'occasion de lui proposer autre chose que l'arrogance qu'elle voit à tout bout de champ, alors fonce ! ».

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche et se ravisa. Qu'avait-il à lui dire, qu'avait-elle attendu de lui, à l'instant où elle avait exprimé ce souhait qu'elle regrettait ? Tandis que la jeune fille avançait dans un coin sombre du couloir et y dénichait deux élèves de Gryffondor et une de Serdaigle, ce fut au tour de Peter de s'imposer à lui. Le garçon était presque devenu, pour James, un modèle de séduction ; après tout, n'avait-il pas provoqué la déclaration d'amour de celle qu'il aimait ? « Tu sais des choses sur sa famille. Parle-lui de la tienne, équilibre. »

Mais lorsqu'elle revint, il n'eut rien à lui dire. Les mots ne franchirent pas la porte de ses lèvres. Qu'allait-il raconter, qu'il était presque un miraculé, que ses parents le choyaient parce qu'ils avaient mis des années à l'avoir, qu'il avait toujours baigné dans le bonheur, qu'il était fils unique mais s'entendait à merveille avec son frère de cœur, qu'il n'avait aucun problème concernant son sang puisqu'il était Sang-Pur ? Ce n'était pas à lui de le lui dire. Parce qu'elle le jugeait toujours, que le moindre mot de sa part pouvait le plonger de nouveau dans la catégorie « imbécile arrogant que je n'aimerai jamais », parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa chance à lui, que ce récit la ramènerait peut-être à sa propre tristesse qu'il avait tentée d'annihiler dans son conte et sa lettre.

Alors, pour ce soir-là, James devint pudique de sa propre vie. Ce n'était pas à lui de la lui raconter. Il avait découvert celle de Lily en l'observant et en écoutant les dires de ses amis, de Remus surtout ; à elle de faire de même. Lui-même ne pouvait pas parler.

***

Remus lui en avait parlé la veille.  
« As-tu tenté de prendre une potion de sommeil ? » ;  
Elle hésitait depuis. Devait-elle y céder,  
Puisque la Nature-même la faisait cauchemarder ?

Des potions, sa mère s'était toujours méfiée.  
Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on force, par magie,  
Les choses que le corps refusait d'accepter.

Mais dans sa tête ça tournait, comme un refrain sans fin :  
« Potion de sommeil sans rêve », « potion de sommeil sans rêve », « potion de sommeil sans rêve »  
Les nuits qu'elle passerait seraient complètes, enfin ;  
Et Lily, elle aussi, s'endormirait sereine.  
Elle ne serait plus coupable d'inquiéter  
Ses amis qui, toujours dans la même rengaine,  
Subissaient son angoisse, sa peur démesurée.

Et si son cœur voulait l'avertir d'un danger  
Ou d'un problème quelconque lié à son bien-être,  
Elle était incapable, lors, de l'écouter.  
Elle fatiguait trop pour comprendre ses dires,  
Pour écouter les cris qui hurlaient dans sa tête,  
Pour lire les S.O.S. qui voulaient l'avertir.

Demain peut-être, après une nuit de trêve.  
Mais pas avant.

Alors pardon, maman ;  
Elle opterait, ce soir, pour une nuit sans rêve.

***

Le Soleil était en train de céder sa place à la Lune. Lily, Alice et Marlène étaient toutes couchées, prêtes à s'endormir. Leurs quatre Patronus illuminaient la pièce.

Elle avait, face à elle, un écrin en pierre fine. Puisqu'elle s'y était habituée – et que, quitte à empêcher son corps de se rebeller cette nuit, autant s'assurer qu'elle dormirait vraiment bien –, April saisit l'une des minuscules poupées d'Atsumi Chang. La baguette contre sa tempe, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle avait sept ans, presque huit. Son père venait de les appeler, Aba et elle.

« Les enfants, faites vos valises. On va rejoindre maman plus tôt que prévu. »

La petite fille avait levé ses grands yeux marrons vers son père. Son frère affichait déjà un immense sourire, ravi de partir en Afrique trois jours avant les vacances scolaires, ravi de pouvoir voir sa mère trois jours de plus que ce qu'ils avaient planifié. Il avait commencé à monter les marches et devait avoir atteint le milieu de l'escalier quand April demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle voyait dans le visage de son père ce que son frère n'avait pas vu. Elle entendait dans sa voix un tremblement brisé que lui n'écoutait pas. Et son cœur s'affolait sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, son père était nerveux et elle se sentait mal. Les larmes montèrent à son cœur, pas encore à ses yeux ; la fillette n'aimait pas pleurer.

« Rien de grave.

L'homme eut un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant. Ses yeux restaient éteints, pourtant.

– Maman va avoir un peu plus de jours de vacances, il faut qu'on la rejoigne. »

L'adolescente déglutit. Le souvenir à présent détaché de sa tempe, elle le fit glisser dans le cœur d'une première poupée qui s'illumina d'un seul coup, et la reposa dans l'écrin. Elle mit de nouveau sa baguette sur sa tête.

Nasha était allongée sur un lit, entourée par des femmes de la famille Tutu. Jamais April n'avait pensé qu'une femme à la peau brune puisse être aussi pâle.

L'enfant avait le cœur divisé en plein de petits morceaux. Son frère lui avait dit « maman s'en sortira, t'inquiète pas. Elle est malade mais elle est forte » ; il avait mis l'entièreté de sa foi, de son courage, de son amour, tout son espoir dans ces deux phrases. Il les avait dites en souriant, la voix forte, le cœur puissant. Sa sœur n'avait pas tort de s'inquiéter, c'était une petite fille ; mais lui il était grand, il était presque un homme. Il connaissait la vie et il savait que les mamans ne meurent pas quand elles ont vingt-sept ans. Sa jumelle le comprendrait dans quelques jours, quand elle en obtiendrait la preuve.

Mais elle, elle avait peur, elle avait mal au cœur. Sa maman était pâle et autour de son corps semblait flotter une atmosphère malade qui la prenait à la gorge. Elle en avait parfois envie de vomir. Ça n'allait pas bien du tout et elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup, parce que sa maman n'avait pas l'esprit à la réconforter – autant d'efforts avait-elle faits pour ça –, parce qu'elle préférait que son papa s'occupe de sa femme plutôt que d'elle, et parce qu'autant son frère pouvait-il essayer de la rassurer, elle n'arrivait plus à croire ses promesses. Ce qu'il disait habituellement était parole d'évangile, mais pas là, pas cette fois. Elle n'y croyait pas.

Un long filament nacré s'échappa de sa tempe et trouva refuge dans le cœur d'une autre poupée.

« ABA ! »

La petite fille courait, son père sur ses talons. Les larmes avaient vraiment submergé son visage, brisant toutes les barrières qu'elle avait érigées, les boucliers qu'elle avait dressés pour ne pas donner raison aux garçons qui disaient « de toute façon, les filles, ça pleure sans arrêt ». Peut-être que les filles, parfois, ont raison de pleurer.

« ABA ! RÉPONDS ! »

Son petit cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Sa maman venait de mourir, avait-on dit. Elle avait succombé à la morsure de l'araignée. April n'avait pas voulu y croire. Elle avait secoué le bras de sa mère, elle lui avait parlé, elle avait écouté son cœur qui s'était arrêté en espérant de toute son âme qu'il redémarrerait. Et quand il avait fallu qu'elle l'accepte, elle avait tout craint. Chaque parcelle de sable sur laquelle elle posait les pieds, chaque petit branchage que le vent envoyait sur ses bras, chaque feuille tombant dans ses cheveux. Elle avait l'impression qu'une armée d'araignées la guettait pour la tuer ; mais quand elle avait appris qu'Aba n'était plus là, qu'Aba s'était enfui, elle avait oublié sa phobie qui naissait. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la terrifiait mais elle avait trop peur de rester près de sa mère, attendant que son père parte chercher son frère lui-même. Elle avait peur qu'Aba se fasse mordre, que leur père se fasse mordre. Elle avait peur de perdre aussi son père et que personne ne soit là pour les en avertir, peur qu'en mourant l'homme ne puisse pas retrouver son jumeau, peur qu'Aba meure de faim, de soif ou de tristesse. Alors elle courait vers l'arbre dans lequel il lui avait appris à grimper.

En parvenant devant le tronc, April posa un pied contre l'écorce, agrippant une branche basse. Elle l'escalada, sachant précisément où positionner quoi.

« Aba. »

Seul un sanglot lui répondit et April pleura encore plus. Il était presque au bout de la branche, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne l'observait pas mais ses épaules se secouaient au rythme de ses larmes qu'elle imaginait sans pouvoir les voir, parce qu'il ne les montrait pas.

« Ne me rejoins pas, gémit-il alors qu'elle commençait, prudemment, à avancer sur la branche. C'est dangereux.  
– Alors reviens, répondit-elle. Sinon, j'arrive. »

Il hésita un court instant, s'étranglant dans les larmes qu'il voulait lui cacher. « Un grand frère ne pleure pas », avait-il dit un jour. Elle l'entendit s'énerver contre lui-même ; ses hoquets étaient tous suivis de borborygmes excédés voire capricieux, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas s'arrêter.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu pleures, fit-elle en essuyant son propre visage. Je veux juste que tu reviennes. »

Et, puisqu'il ne bougeait pas autrement que par soubresauts, la petite fille recommença à s'avancer vers lui.

« Arrête ! la voix d'Aba était encore plus aiguë que d'habitude. C'est bon, j'arrive ! Recule ! »

Mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de la branche. Dans ses grands yeux marrons s'exprimait un genre de : « reviens d'abord ; après, je reculerai ». Le petit garçon, les globes oculaires rougis par le deuil, commença timidement à retourner vers elle. Il tremblait et April craignait qu'il tombe de la branche, mais il parvint à la rejoindre, agrippa la main tendue de sa sœur qui le tira vers elle.

Ils retrouvèrent la source de leur socle. Sur le tronc les attendait leur père, ému mais terrifié, presque endeuillé trois fois d'un coup puisqu'il les avait vus sur cette branche peu stable. Aba se jeta dans les bras de l'homme et laissa jaillir tous les sanglots qu'il avait voulus retenir.

April se sentit soulagée sitôt que ce souvenir fut séparé de sa mémoire.

Elle légua aux poupées tous les autres : sa mère et son absence, Aba et sa rancœur, leur père et sa douleur. Tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle ôté le couvercle de sa fiole, lorsqu'elle commença à boire la potion de sommeil sans rêve en n'ayant pas pensé à se border au préalable, elle avait oublié que sa mère était morte.

***

Cette petite pièce était aussi bien illuminée que ces derniers soirs, éclairée par les quatre formes animales que ses hôtes avaient créées. Aussi l'Ombre n'eut-elle aucun mal à entrer.

Elle se posta, comme chaque nuit, à côté du lit de celle dont le corps l'attirait plus que les autres. Et attendit.

 

***

BOUM.

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut et tourna immédiatement la tête vers le bruit. Son cœur bondit d'effroi quand elle s'aperçut qu'April n'était pas dans son lit, mais ralentit, plus calme, quand elle remarqua son corps effondré sur le sol, la couette toujours enroulée autour de sa taille. L'Africaine dormait toujours paisiblement, pas perturbée le moins du monde par sa chute.

« Mobilicorpus », murmura sa meilleure amie.

De la baguette, Lily replaça la jeune fille sur son matelas avant de se lever pour la border. En repartant dormir, elle n'avait pas vu qu'April avait deux ombres, la plus grande commençant à se superposer sur la plus petite.

***

Les yeux fermés, elle attendit que la jeune fille se rendorme. Cela ne tarda pas. Bien vite, elle put ouïr sa respiration régulière.

Essi ouvrit les yeux.


	14. Le coucou guette le nid

Essi, pendant six heures, s'était familiarisée avec ses nouveaux souvenirs. Elle avait intégré le plus important ; les habitudes d'April, sa manière de se comporter avec son entourage, son vocabulaire, ses tics de langage, l'amour qu'elle entretenait pour Aba, le visage des membres de son autre famille, celle qui avait volé Nasha. Elle ne s'était pas attardée sur la peur et le dégoût que sa propre personne inspirait à sa petite-fille, et n'avait pas voulu réfléchir au fait que Nasha ne soit plus physiquement présente dans les souvenirs dépassant les neuf ans d'April. Probablement la mère et la fille avaient-elles été séparées par le travail de l'une et les études de l'autre.

Aussi Lily Evans ne remarqua-t-elle rien, quand Essi fit semblant de se réveiller. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un air enfantin, exactement comme elle avait appris que le faisait April, et lâcha son « Endé » quotidien.

« Tu as bien dormi ?  
– Parfaitement. Et toi ? »

Essi quitta le lit et sursauta à l'instant où elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait jeter un sort sans baguette. Lily ne fit aucune remarque quant au fait qu'elle la voit faire son lit manuellement, alors qu'April utilisait sa baguette chaque matin.

« J'ai vu que tu dormais bien, se moqua-t-elle. Tu es tombée du lit sans même te réveiller. Et sinon, oui, j'ai bien dormi aussi. »

Essi esquissa un sourire faussement surpris, sans répondre. Elle lâcha ses draps avec satisfaction et partit s'installer devant le dressing d'April.

Elle avait appris, durant la nuit, qu'ils étaient en week-end et qu'April ne mettait pas son uniforme ces jours-là. Elle jaugea plusieurs tee-shirts, quelques pantalons, grimaça sur certains vêtements qu'elle trouvait trop foncés, trop longs ou, surtout, trop européens, et finit par dénicher une robe moulante pleine de figures géométriques jaunes, noires et blanches qui lui plut assez. Elle fouilla encore quelques tiroirs à la recherche d'un turban, trouva une écharpe qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Celle-ci, en plus, était accordée à la robe.

Alors Essi se rendit dans la salle de bain et prit soin de ne pas verrouiller la porte. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'April et ses colocataires s'habillaient et se maquillaient en même temps, sans s'offusquer de se changer, se dénuder devant les autres. Elle profita quand même d'un moment où aucune des trois filles n'était dans la pièce pour ôter le pyjama de sa petite-fille et enfiler sa robe.

Il fallut mettre le plus grand soin du monde à fouiller dans sa boîte à bijoux, quand Lily vint elle-même se changer devant elle. La coutume des jeunes n'était plus tout à fait celle de son époque.

Essi fut plus satisfaite des bijoux que des vêtements. Tous ceux que possédait April – c'est-à-dire une dizaine – venaient d'Afrique. Il y avait un collier plutôt simple, serti de perles noires et d'un pendentif aux gravures païennes, qu'April, d'après ses souvenirs, portait quasiment tous les jours ; mais Essi avait toujours entretenu un saint amour des gros colliers, aussi choisit-elle d'en associer plusieurs, et beaucoup moins discrets. Deux jaunes, deux bleu roi, trois corail. Elle fouilla par la suite dans le tiroir des bracelets, en choisit un triple jaune et rouge pour son poignet, un double bleu pour ses chevilles avant de constater, à regrets, qu'April n'avait emmené à l'école aucune parure pour les hanches.

Lily l'observa faire pendant quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés. Jamais April n'avait mis autant de bijoux d'un seul coup. Elle n'en mettait d'ailleurs plus qu'un depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de Peter : celui aux perles noires, qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Le reste n'était là que pour lui rappeler les femmes de sa famille, pas pour être porté.

« Tu es sûre de mettre tous ces bijoux ? se hasarda-t-elle à questionner.

Essi leva la tête vers elle, fronça les sourcils d'abord parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas cette demande, puis laissa finalement ses traits se détendre.

– J'ai bien dormi, je peux fêter ça. »

Lily n'omit pas plus d'objection.

***

« … elle t'a laissé entrevoir que tu l'intéressais.  
– Oui, d'autant plus que Lily… »

Les mots de Peter s'éteignirent dans sa gorge. Son palais s'assécha, ses idées s'emmêlèrent tant et si bien qu'il en oublia même le sujet de leur conversation. Il n'eut même pas le souvenir qu'ils étaient en pleine discussion.

April, Lily, Marlène et Alice venaient de quitter leur dortoir, et jamais Peter ne l'avait vue si belle. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus cernés que ces derniers jours mais elle était sublime, vêtue comme l'incarnation de l'Afrique toute entière. L'exotisme des motifs qui constituaient sa robe mettait en valeur la couleur de sa peau, l'éclat de ses bijoux rappelait celui de son regard et la dissimulation de ses cheveux sous son turban la rendait vraiment différente de d'habitude. Moins naturelle peut-être mais aussi plus désirable, parce qu'une part de Peter ne désirait rien d'autre que défaire cette coiffure pour plonger, de nouveau, une main dans ses boucles. Elle était un paradoxe de beauté, une femme à découvrir de ces fioritures et une statue divine à laisser en état, ne pas même frôler.

Il sentit son cœur accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Il se sentait hideux, insignifiant dans son tee-shirt détendu et son pantalon délavé, et croyait entendre d'ici les murmures s'écriant « la fille est sublime, mais le garçon fait tâche. Que peut-elle lui trouver ? ».

Il vit à peine Lily s'arrêter en retrait, quand April fit un pas dans son espace personnel.

« Tu es…

Peter déglutit pour humidifier son palais desséché, et détourna les yeux, espérant qu'éviter son regard l'empêcherait de perdre tous ses mots.

– … magnifique.  
– Merci. »

Le rouge monta jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux.

***

En descendant les escaliers, Essi mit un certain temps avant d'identifier le garçon pour lequel le cœur d'April battait. Elle retint une grimace en le voyant si mal vêtu, si courbé sur lui-même, si ébahi devant elle. Autant était-elle satisfaite de voir que sa beauté l'éblouissait, autant n'appréciait-elle pas le peu de retenue qu'il y mettait. Quand elle était plus jeune, chacune de ses tenues avait plu à Pongwa ; mais il était toujours resté très droit, stoïque devant les autres. Certes voyait-elle à chaque fois sa pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre, mais il n'en démontrait guère plus : ce n'était qu'une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux, dans une pièce à part, qu'il ouvrait les barrières et laissait s'échapper tout ce qu'il pensait de son style. Peter était très loin de cette majesté.

« Tu es…

Essi maintint son regard enamouré sur son visage, tout en le méprisant en son for intérieur. Jamais Pongwa ne détournait son regard d'elle, surtout pas lorsqu'elle le déstabilisait. C'était comme un défi, un jeu qui leur plaisait. C'était à celui qui perdrait ses moyens en premier.

– … magnifique.

Un « toi aussi, tu es beau » apparut dans son esprit, probablement poussé par l'âme d'April que la sienne étouffait. Essi le jaugea encore de haut en bas et songea que décidément, non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

– Merci. »

***

Elle mangea assez peu, au petit-déjeuner. Elle ne participait pas aux conversations, bien qu'elle soit toujours capable de répondre parfaitement juste lorsque son avis était invoqué par Lily, Peter ou l'un des trois autres garçons, et guettait plutôt l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec un intérêt très peu dissimulé.

« April, ça va ? s'inquiéta Peter en tournant la tête vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'agite ?  
– J'attends Aba, signifia-t-elle. »

Elle l'attendait même avec de moins en moins de patience. Depuis qu'elle avait extorqué à Atsumi l'information selon laquelle Nasha avait eu deux enfants, elle imaginait ce garçon, ce jeune Africain certainement aussi beau que Pongwa ; elle le rêvait, elle l'inventait, elle l'attendait. Elle avait senti sa présence, précisément son ombre, lorsqu'elle cherchait un corps auquel s'accrocher ; et depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé une chair, elle ne voulait que lui. Elle avait eu accès aux souvenirs d'April, avait constaté avec une immense fierté qu'il était beau, moins viril que ne l'avait été Pongwa, mais habité par la féminité masculine de sa jeunesse ; et n'attendait, depuis, que de pouvoir l'enserrer.

Quand elle le vit entrer dans la Grande Salle, Essi se rendit compte qu'elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. L'âme d'April s'était manifestée dès qu'il était apparu, et Essi avait tant appris ses traits qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir vu grandir. Elle quitta la table sans attendre, laissant le bras de Peter retomber dans le vide.

« Aba ! »

***

« Aba ! »

Le jeune homme quitta Nour du regard pour apercevoir l'Africaine qui s'élançait vers lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'empêcher le froncement automatique de ses sourcils en la voyant vêtue d'un style qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il s'était toujours dit qu'elle avait bien trouvé Peter, au moins dans le sens où le garçon lui permettait de demeurer dans la discrétion, la retenue qu'elle choyait ; alors, si cette robe et cette écharpe lui avaient bien été offertes par la plus élégante de leurs cousines, sa sœur ne les mettait jamais. Il avait même eu du mal à la reconnaître.

« Tu vas bien ? l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle quittait leur étreinte.

Il sentit dans ses yeux comme un message qu'il n'eut pas le temps de décrypter ; elle venait de passer le revers de sa main sur sa mâchoire, dans une tendresse trop grande, trop expansive pour celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. C'était un geste que faisait beaucoup leur mère, un geste qui lui manquait ; mais un geste qu'April ne faisait jamais, justement parce qu'elle n'était pas Nasha.

– Euh… Oui, je vais bien. Et toi ?  
– Ça va aussi. Je suis contente de te voir. »

Il hocha distraitement la tête tandis qu'il détaillait tous les bijoux qu'elle avait enfilés, ses yeux s'ouvrant comme des soucoupes à chaque fois qu'il en découvrait un autre. Son cou était pour le moins garni, ses poignets n'étaient pas nus et il s'aperçut que même ses chevilles étaient serties de perles.

« C'est quoi tout ça ?

Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue en se rendant compte que sa phrase était typiquement de celles qu'elle avait tendance à critiquer. « Tu es mon frère, d'accord, mais on a le même âge et on n'est pas en Afrique, là. Alors laisse-moi vivre ma vie, tu veux ? ». Mais elle n'en dit rien.

– Des bijoux. Tu n'aimes pas ?  
– Et Peter ? laissa-t-il éclater. Sérieusement, April, qu'est-ce qui t'a traversé la tête là ? Ça fait deux ans que tu ne mets plus que le collier de maman parce que même si t'es pas mariée, t'es amoureuse, et là t'es en couple et tu dévalises ta boîte à bijoux ? Tu crois pas que c'est un brin paradoxal ? »

Il discerna sa réflexion dans ses prunelles, et adoucit son cœur. Il se sentait tendu, parce qu'il avait mal dormi, parce qu'elle avait couru vers lui alors qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse son espace personnel sans y avoir été invité au préalable – c'était pour cette raison qu'April attendait toujours que ce soit lui qui vienne la saluer le matin –, parce que ses vêtements et ses bijoux ne correspondaient pas du tout à ce à quoi elle l'avait habitué, parce qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé son féminisme pour se défendre face à son réflexe idiot, sa phrase de grand frère légèrement misogyne, parce qu'on ne lui avait pas caressé la mâchoire depuis la mort de leur mère et qu'il avait failli, à l'instant où elle l'avait fait, lui agripper le poignet et se battre avec elle, et parce qu'enfin, il s'en voulait pour ça. Mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il lui parle de la sorte, qu'il écrase le bonheur dont elle semblait sincèrement habitée pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines.

« Je suis désolé. T'es belle, sinon. T'es plus sexy que d'habitude, lâcha-t-il même en laissant un sourire provocateur étirer ses lèvres. »

Il fut encore surpris qu'elle ne proteste pas, mais n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Durant l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec sa sœur, il avait senti Nour et Woody s'éclipser vers celle des Serdaigle.

« Bonjour Lily, fit-il en embrassant ses joues, la main posée sur son épaule. Tu vas bien ?  
– Mieux que ces derniers jours. Et toi ?  
– Hmm. Dis-moi, April est bizarre, non ?

Lily baissa les yeux vers son jus de citrouille avant de les relever vers lui.

– Je trouve aussi. Elle m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait bien dormi. »

Aba haussa les épaules, l'entre-deux des sourcils toujours scindé par une ride perturbée, avant d'aller saluer Peter.

***

Quand Essi vit Akihito, elle le reconnut aussi. Il était la copie conforme et masculine de sa mère au même âge, bien qu'Atsumi, à cette époque, était un peu plus bronzée que lui. Mais elle n'avait même pas besoin des souvenirs d'April pour l'identifier ; c'était lui, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Elle avait trop connu et admiré sa mère pour ne pas reconnaître son fils.

« Bonjour, Akihito.

Le grand sourire qu'afficha l'Asiatique la fit sourire en retour. Il était réellement le portrait de sa mère. Il avait les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. Exactement le même sourire.

– Salut ! répondit-il. Ça va ?  
– J'ai bien dormi donc oui, merci. Et toi ?

L'appréhension gagna son cœur l'espace d'un instant. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait pu dire, si c'était le ton qu'elle avait employé qui avait placé dans ses yeux ce genre de soupçon. Elle croyait discerner dans ses prunelles un « me poses-tu la question pour aujourd'hui, ou pour toute la période que je vis actuellement ? ». La deuxième, bien sûr. La deuxième. Mais ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'April n'est pas vraiment celle qui te parle actuellement.

– Ça peut aller.

Le cœur d'Essi serra son cœur quand elle le vit baisser les yeux. Elle eut envie de s'approcher, le prendre dans ses bras. Envie de s’excuser. Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer ta maman, bonhomme. J'ai dressé mon ombre pour qu'elle tue tous ceux qui m'avaient causé du tort et je ne pensais pas qu'Atsumi en ferait partie. L'idée ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Je ne voulais pas la tuer.

– Et toi ?

Essi ne voulut pas comprendre ce regard-là. Il avait déjà voulu s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Sa question à elle concernait la mort de sa mère et elle ne voulait pas réfléchir au fait qu'il la lui retourne. Probablement cet « et toi ? » sonnait-il comme un « et toi, tu tiens ? Ta mère ne te manque pas trop ? ».

– Oui, bien sûr que ça va. Les vacances arrivent bientôt. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air triste et Essi retourna aux côtés de Lily. Elle attendait vraiment ces vacances avec impatience.

***

« April semblait en meilleure forme aujourd'hui, non ?

James et Lily partageaient encore leur soirée, marchant dans les couloirs à la recherche des éternels couchent-tard. Ils baignaient dans le silence depuis plusieurs minutes quand James avait lancé cette conversation, après avoir observé la jeune fille et s'être aperçu qu'elle semblait plus sereine, moins tendue que ces derniers jours.

– Oui, sourit-elle, ça fait du bien. Elle a bien dormi cette nuit donc même si on a tous remarqué que son comportement était assez étrange, je crois qu'elle a surtout repris du poil de la bête.

James hocha la tête en continuant de fureter les alentours. Il avait pris l'habitude de perdre ses yeux sur Lily durant les rondes, et de ne pas vraiment guetter les élèves.

– C'est une bonne chose, ajouta-t-il. On s'inquiétait.  
– Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que Peter n'en dormait plus très bien.  
– Aucun d'entre nous n'a très bien dormi ces derniers temps, je crois. Mais c'est rassurant, si elle se sent mieux. Ça veut dire qu'au final, il n'y avait aucun rapport avec la Magie Noire.  
– C'est toi qui as formulé cette hypothèse, l'accusa-t-elle faussement. Ça ne signifie pas que j'y croyais.  
– Alors déjà, c'est Sirius qui l'a formulée, et si, Evans, tu y croyais carrément. Tu n'aurais pas lu mes manuels si tu n'y avais pas cru.  
– J'ai lu tes manuels parce que j'étais curieuse, et gentille.  
– T'as raison, donne-toi bonne conscience. »

Elle éclata de rire et il sentit naître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'entendait vraiment mieux avec Lily. Il n'avait plus les mêmes barrières qu'avant, la même retenue ; n'avait-elle pas, un instant – même très bref –, avoué qu'elle était intéressée par sa vie ? Ce seul aspect avait suffi : il pouvait s'exprimer. Il pouvait s'autoriser l'espoir, encore une fois, le retour de l'espoir qui ne voulait pas s'en aller. Le retour de l'espoir qui avait failli, pourtant, être jeté à la porte.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu pendant tes vacances ?

Lily partit vérifier qu'un coin sombre était vide avant de lui répondre.

– Je vais rester chez moi. Faire une cure de sommeil, regarder des films, me promener avec mes parents et ignorer ma sœur.  
– Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon planning.

Elle sourit, lui aussi.

– Et toi ?  
– Avec Sirius, étant donné que je verrai moins ma famille l'année prochaine puisque j'aurai un métier et, peut-être, une vie d'adulte, on va préparer une chasse au trésor géante pour mes petits cousins.  
– C'est bien, ça vous canalisera.  
– Il paraît que oui, plaisanta-t-il. On a fait tellement d'efforts cette année pour éviter de te rendre folle qu'il faut bien qu'on se rattrape en vacances. Je crois que mes parents te maudissent un peu, d'ailleurs ; on a eu moins d'heures de permanence pendant la période scolaire cette année, mais on leur a fait vivre un Enfer à toutes les vacances.  
– Je veux bien croire que vous ayiez eu moins d'heures de permanence en m'obéissant, mais pas que vous étiez plus sages en vacances avant.

Il pencha la tête et passa la main dans son cou, comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

– Tu as peut-être un peu raison. Et mes parents t'adorent.  
– C'est vrai ?  
– Ils te vénèrent ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Il paraît que tu nous assagis. Ce qui n'est pas vrai du tout, au passage ; on mûrit juste, ça n'a évidemment aucun rapport avec toi.  
– Évidemment.  
– Évidemment. »

Il songea un instant que son sourire immense devait lui donner un air particulièrement bête, mais prit soin de chasser cette impression de son esprit. Il était de très bonne humeur, voilà tout, et ce n'était pas l'idiotie de son apparence qui gâcherait sa joie.

« Black passe toutes ses vacances avec toi ? s'intéressa Lily en poursuivant sa marche.  
– Oui, depuis bientôt deux ans. Il vit chez moi, en fait. Problèmes de famille.  
– J'en avais entendu parler, oui. Je suis désolée.  
– Il ne faut pas. On fait de super frères ! »

Et Lily rit encore, elle n'en doutait pas. Ils faisaient déjà la paire en tant que meilleurs amis, il semblait évident que vivre sous le même toit ne posait pas problème. Si sa relation avec ses parents avait été aussi désastreuse que celle qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur, elle aurait probablement fini par s'installer chez April, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles auraient été heureuses. Les quelques jours de vacances qu'elle passait parfois en Afrique étaient toujours remplis de bienveillance, et la famille d'April la considérait comme une de ses membres.

Ils ne trouvèrent que quelques rares, et brefs, autres sujets à aborder ce soir-là. Mais ils passèrent l'entièreté de cette ronde dans la sympathie, l'ambiance bon enfant, les chamailleries puériles et le flirt à peine conscient. Et Lily, durant cette ronde, en plus de s'apercevoir qu'elle appréciait James de plus en plus, constata qu'elle en finissait même par tolérer son frère de cœur. Parce qu'autant Sirius Black pouvait-il être fier, insensé et téméraire, il était sûrement le meilleur ami que James Potter ait pu avoir.


	15. Partir en fumée

Ce soir était peu différent des autres. La journée de cours s'était terminée, les Maraudeurs avaient mangé, ri beaucoup, et s'étaient dirigés vers leur dortoir. Chacun dans son lit, ils s'étaient mis à discuter, de tout, de rien – Sirius était bluffé chaque soir lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire, un sujet, ancien ou nouveau, à aborder, alors qu'ils passaient déjà presque tout leur temps ensemble. Ils discutaient de filles, beaucoup, parce que c'était ce dont ils parlaient tous les jours depuis bientôt deux ans.

Au moment d'éteindre, il se rendit compte qu'il était moins agacé que d'habitude. Parler filles ne le dérangeait pas, il croyait savoir s'y prendre et connaître suffisamment la gent féminine pour donner son avis, et écouter les peines de cœur de James n'était pas difficile – il était là pour ça. Ce qui le faisait s'endormir avec une certaine rancœur habituellement, c'était surtout le comportement d'Evans à l'égard de celui qu'il voyait comme un frère ; injuste toujours, cruelle parfois, elle semblait mettre toute sa mauvaise volonté à l'œuvre pour critiquer James et voir comme des défauts les qualités que Sirius lui trouvait. Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment décidée à le détester pour observer, en lui, autant de négatif qu'elle lui en reprochait. Et James finissait malheureux, pauvre amoureux renié, rejeté, que son impitoyable belle bâillonnait à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'exprimer.

Mais depuis quelques soirs, les propos de James retrouvaient un peu d'espoir. Ils s'avéraient moins défaitistes, moins pessimistes que d'habitude. James n'avait plus besoin que Sirius le convainque qu'elle finirait séduite pour y croire sincèrement ; parce qu'Evans se montrait de plus en plus agréable, de plus en plus encline à voir qui il était. Evans commençait enfin à se défaire de ses œillères et l'effet s'en ressentait jusque dans le regard de James ; Sirius n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils ne brillaient, jusqu'alors, pas du plus vif éclat qu'ils n'en étaient capables ; il s'était habitué à ce qu'ils ne brillent qu'un peu. Mais l'attention qu'elle commençait à lui porter avait rallumé jusqu'à la plus petite bougie de ses prunelles.

Alors, lorsque les Maraudeurs éteignirent leurs Lumos, lorsqu'il fallut se taire, s'installer sous les couettes, lorsque James leur souhaita une bonne nuit avec une voix enjouée – et même chantante –, Sirius Black dut remercier Lily Evans. Même un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il partit offrir ses paupières à la nuit.

***

Aba se redressa avec tant de vivacité qu'il se cogna le front sur le lit du dessus.

Il voulut calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur en posant sa main droite sur son torse, mais l'idée n'eut aucun effet. La sueur recouvrait son visage entier, coulant même jusque dans son cou – il sentit une goutte filer contre sa clavicule. Sa respiration était trop rapide et trop forte, presque aussi saccadée que celle d'un asthmatique.

Il revoyait sa sœur chuter dans ce ravin. Il revoyait la terreur dans ses prunelles, il l'entendait l'appeler en hurlant, sa main tendue vers lui pour attraper son bras. Il se revoyait courir vers elle, vouloir la rattraper sans le pouvoir pourtant, il ressentait le vent l'empêcher de le faire. Il la voyait tomber, engloutie par les bras implacables du vide et il sentait toujours ce trou dans sa poitrine, ce déchirement de son cœur, cette terreur, cette perte. Ce sentiment d'avoir tout perdu, sa jumelle, son souffle, la raison de sa vie, celle pour laquelle il n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier. La seule personne qui puisse justifier qu'il plonge dans une pièce inondée d'araignées.

Aba émit un long soupir, l'angoisse gagnant même la peau de son visage. Il avait l'impression que chaque fragment de lui était empli de son cauchemar, terni par sa panique. C'était un rêve. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve.

Il entendit Woody bouger à ses côtés et sut qu'il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux puisqu'il s'étonna :

« Aba ?  
— J'ai rêvé d'April, voulut-il immédiatement le rassurer. Rendors-toi.

Mais Woody se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son matelas :

— T'as pas l'air bien.

Évidemment, il ne l'était pas. Le temps de quelques heures, Aba avait perdu sa sœur.

— C'était un cauchemar, ce n'est pas grave. Ça va aller. »

Woody resta immobile un instant, les yeux fixés sur lui, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il accepta finalement et s'emmitoufla sous sa couette, geste qu'Aba imita distraitement. Recouché, l'Africain ferma les yeux, tenta sincèrement de laisser la fatigue gagner une nouvelle bataille.

Son battant ralenti accéléra encore, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, que le silence reprenait ses droits et que son cauchemar ne disparaissait pas. Il avait dix-sept ans, Merlin ! Il était censé savoir que ce qu'il se passait en cauchemar était différent de la réalité, que ce n'était pas parce que sa sœur était décédée dans sa tête qu'elle n'était vraiment plus en vie ; pourtant Aba n'avait que très rarement ressenti ce manque qui le tétanisait. Son cauchemar n'avait pas semblé plus réel que les autres, mais il se trouvait plus présent. Il en suffoquait presque.

Alors il se leva, veillant à faire très peu de bruit. Il plongea ses pieds nus dans deux chaussons aux couleurs de sa maison, se couvrit d'un gilet et quitta le dortoir, direction la Tour des Gryffondor.

***

La Grosse Dame détestait le voir traîner dans les parages. Elle le savait à Poufsouffle, et peu importait le sang qu'il partageait avec une Gryffondor, il n'avait rien à faire au sein de sa maison ; eût-il seulement été à Serpentard que le portrait en aurait fait des scandales ; mais April s'évertuait à lui donner les mots de passe – ce qui faisait de la jeune fille l'élève la moins appréciée de la Gardienne –, il pouvait donc légitimement entrer. Aussi la Grosse Dame fut-elle obligée de remplir son devoir, et céder l'entrée au Poufsouffle.

Une fois plongé à l'intérieur, Aba fureta les alentours. Il observa chaque recoin de la salle commune, d'abord les canapés près de la cheminée, les tables, les coins, et son angoisse s'amplifia à chaque seconde durant laquelle il constata que la pièce était vide.

Il aurait tant souhaité qu'une fille soit éveillée. C'était souvent le cas, non ? Que des élèves insomniaques aillent se recoucher ailleurs, près du feu, loin des dortoirs ? Il avait vu dormir Martha Toper dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles, pourquoi les Gryffondor n'avaient-elles pas fait la même chose ? Pourquoi y avait-il des sorts empêchant les garçons d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles ?

Aba faillit repartir et changea d'avis avant même d'avoir fait un pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas aller se recoucher. Il n'allait pas pouvoir dormir. Il respirait mal, son cœur devait peser des centaines de tonnes, chaque inspiration semblait ajouter un rocher invisible à la montagne qui bouchait ses poumons, ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Il était trop tendu pour dormir, pour quitter cette salle, pour s'éloigner d'April. Déjà qu'il la sentait plus lointaine que jamais…

Alors le jeune Poufsouffle fit quelques pas en avant et posa son pied gauche sur la première marche. Aucun sort ne fut déclenché pour contrer son intrusion. Il monta une deuxième marche, soupira de soulagement de voir que, si l'escalier des filles avait un détecteur arrêtant les garçons, celui desdits garçons n'en avait pas pour arrêter ceux des autres maisons. C'est d'un pas plus confiant qu'il franchit chaque marche, une par une et deux par deux. Il reprit sa discrétion quand il parvint dans le dortoir et chercha, sur les portes, quels noms leur étaient attribués.

***

TOC TOC TOC.

Seuls les poumons de Remus Lupin eurent un léger sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils, tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières épuisées, changea de position et replaça son bras sur le haut de son visage. Il eut même un court grognement.

Toc toc.

Il redressa son buste d'une manière si vive qu'il faillit se cogner au lit de Peter. Seuls ses réflexes lui évitèrent la bosse. Ses yeux pleins de sommeil étaient maintenant grands ouverts et il quitta son lit pour s'en aller ouvrir.

« Aba ? murmura-t-il en le reconnaissant.  
— Je peux venir ?

Remus jeta un coup d’œil aux trois lits qui les entouraient, et dans lesquels leurs occupants dormaient profondément. On entendait très bien les ronflements de Sirius et les gémissements de James.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il à la place. Tu n'es pas…  
— J'ai peur pour April.  
— Mais elle dort.  
— J'ai peur quand même. »

Le Gryffondor eut un soupir de fatigue, observa encore furtivement les trois lits et s'écarta finalement de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Entre. Mais regarde où tu marches, tu risques de tomber. »

Le Lumos du Poufsouffle fut alors dirigé vers le sol, et lui permit d'éviter les vêtements, les tas de parchemins et même les flacons de potions qui traînaient n'importe où. Remus n'eut pas besoin de lumière pour s'orienter dans sa chambre, et il guida Aba jusqu'à son lit. Les autres Maraudeurs dormaient toujours à poings fermés.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? l'invita Remus une fois qu'ils furent assis.  
— Tu as vu April aller se coucher ?  
— Oui, elle est montée avec Lily à vingt-et-une heures. Elle était épuisée, j'imagine que tu as remarqué ses cernes aujourd'hui.  
— Oui, évidemment. »

Le fait qu'Aba fixe les grandes poches qui soulignaient ses propres yeux mit Remus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas tort de le faire, cependant. Sirius avait déjà soulevé le fait que les cernes d'April ressemblaient beaucoup à celles dont il héritait autour des Pleines Lunes.

« J'imagine qu'elle dort. Est-ce qu'elle est du genre à se lever la nuit ?  
— Non, répondit Aba très vite. J'ai déjà fait des crises de somnambulisme, mais ma sœur est presque totalement immobile quand elle dort. Et si on ne compte pas les dernières nuits, je crois qu'elle n'a pas fait d'insomnie depuis des années.  
— Bon, tempéra Remus. Alors tout va bien. »

Aba baissa la tête pour fixer sa baguette, mais finit par relever le menton.

« Tu sais, Lupin… Il me semble que tu es fils unique alors tu ne sais peut-être pas de quoi je parle, mais quand tu as une jumelle, tu… tu sens des choses, tu vois ? Enfin, je crois. Il arrive que je me sente mal et que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec elle, et vice-versa, et il arrive que l'un de nous soit blessé mais que l'autre ne le « sente » pas du tout, mais ce genre de prémonition arrive quand même, surtout depuis… Depuis ma mère. Et là, je suis désolé de te contredire, mais je ne crois pas que tout aille bien.

Remus ne lui dit pas que l'instinct qui se faisait sentir autour des nuits de pleine Lune paraissait plutôt identifiable à ses prémonitions gémellaires, et regretta que la Carte du Maraudeur soit en possession de Rusard. Il la leur avait soustraite quelques semaines plus tôt et ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose pour la récupérer, ils connaissaient Poudlard comme leur poche, finiraient les cours d'ici à peine deux mois, et ne commettaient plus d'infraction particulière – sauf, peut-être, lorsque le loup-garou s'emparait de son être. Mais l'avoir ce soir aurait pu lui permettre d'apaiser ce garçon inquiet pour sa sœur.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar, Sakho.

L'Africain s'étonna en silence, jusqu'ici persuadé qu'il n'avait confié que sa peur mais pas sa provenance,

— Elle est vivante et elle va bien. Elle avait un comportement surprenant aujourd'hui, je te l'accorde, et Peter m'a fait plus ou moins la même scène que toi il y a quelques heures. Mais elle va bien. Elle dort.

Aba ne put retenir la grimace sceptique qui s'imprima sur son visage.

— Tu es la première chose à laquelle elle pense le matin et la dernière à laquelle elle pense le soir. Alors –…  
— Je crois que c'est plutôt Pettigrow qui tient ce rôle.  
— Peut-être,

il balaya sa remarque d'une main,

— dans ce cas, tu es l'une des premières choses auxquelles elle pense le matin et l'une des dernières auxquelles elle pense le soir. Elle s'est endormie en pensant à toi, elle se réveillera en pensant à toi et dès demain, tu verras qu'elle est toujours en vie. Tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant, c'est dormir ; couche-toi dans mon lit si tu veux, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Demain, elle sortira vivante du dortoir des filles. »

***

Peu avant son réveil, ce furent les croassements d'un crapaud qui réveillèrent Lily. Elle dut froncer les sourcils dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, Édouard était pourtant un amphibien silencieux, qui ne chantait que le soir, et qui avait appris à se taire lorsque les locataires du dortoir étaient endormies. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu croasser le matin. April l'avait adopté alors qu'il venait de naître, et elle l'avait apprivoisé de sorte qu'il avait pris ses habitudes. Édouard était un crapaud intelligent et affectueux ; il passait souvent ses journées en ermite, April le désignait alors comme « l'asocial », mais leur faisait l'honneur de sa présence le soir et savait en tout cas quand ne pas faire de bruit. Alors, Lily fut très surprise de ce réveil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit April retirer la main de sa cabane avec agacement, en secouant sa main.

« April ?  
— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Édouard me fait la tête.  
— C'est surprenant de sa part.  
— Bof, il doit être dans un mauvais jour. En tout cas, maintenant, il a de quoi manger. »

Et April retourna dans la salle de bain. L'animal fit un bond bruyant en retournant dans sa cabane, avec tout le mépris qu'il avait quelquefois.

***

Quand elle était entrée dans le corps d'April, Essi ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle se soit accoquinée avec un crapaud. Il faut avouer qu'elle s'en était sentie moins étonnée lorsqu'elle avait vu quel genre d'adolescent attirait sa petite-fille, mais la femme aurait au moins cru qu'elle aurait une chouette, ou peut-être un félin. Mais non. Le meilleur ami non-humain de la jeune fille était Édouard le crapaud.

Essi secoua la tête en allant s'asseoir sur un tabouret, devant la boîte à bijoux. Elle avait enfilé à regrets la longue robe miteuse qui servait d'uniforme à cette école Européenne, et déplorait d'avance de ne pas pouvoir mettre autant de bijoux qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Ceux d'April étaient si beaux, si colorés et si nouveaux pour elle ; pourquoi, par tous les Sphinx, fallait-il que son frère n'aime pas qu'elle en mette ?

C'est sans réellement le vouloir qu'Essi ne passa, autour de son cou, qu'un collier en perles noires au milieu duquel se trouvait un pendentif aux allures aztèques. Elle quitta son tabouret, ferma la boîte avant de se laisser le temps de changer d'avis, commença à quitter la pièce mais retourna très vite ouvrir le coffre à trésors. Elle prit un seul bracelet, son préféré parmi tous, et partit réellement.

***

« April ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'intrus de la salle. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, jusqu'ici, à voir que du jaune et du noir étaient venus troubler leur harmonie en rouge et or.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire et le soulagement gagna chaque molécule de son frère. Elle était là et semblait aller mieux. Oh, elle avait toujours ces grands cernes, plus grands encore que la veille, témoins de ce mystère qui planait autour d'elle ; mais elle avait ce beau sourire, ce rayonnement, cet uniforme noir et cet unique bijou. C'était elle à nouveau, c'était sa sœur jumelle. Le jour qui précédait celui-ci n'avait peut-être été, finalement, qu'une erreur dans leur existence, une virgule, un trébuchement. Son cauchemar n'avait peut-être vraiment pas lieu d'être, alors.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui – il eut un peu de peine pour Peter, qui s'était mis derrière lui mais qui devait attendre au moins un regard de sa part, qu'April ne daignait pas lui donner.  
— Viens là. »

Elle ne rechigna pas avant d'entrer dans ses bras. Son frère la serra de toute sa douceur, de toute sa force aussi, et respira à plein poumons son parfum vanillé. Il eut le sentiment que cette étreinte le comblait moins que d'habitude, qu'il n'était pas tout à fait aussi rassuré qu'il aurait dû l'être, et Aba s'en sentit quasiment mal à l'aise. Mais enfin, elle était vivante. C'était ce qui comptait.

***

Lorsqu'elle apportait le courrier, Madison saluait toujours April.

La chouette l'avait rencontrée peu de temps après avoir été adoptée par Lily. Celle-ci s'était rendue à l'animalerie et avait choisi, parmi d'autres, ce tout petit rapace au plumage châtain ; quelques semaines plus tard, elles entraient à Poudlard ; le soir-même, elles partageaient le même dortoir. Madison considérait presque April comme une deuxième maîtresse et ne manquait jamais de lui tirer les cheveux le matin, ce qui lui valait quelques insultes indignées, et finalement de quoi manger ; mais ce matin, la chouette n'en fit rien. Elle offrit le journal à Lily, sans laisser à April la moindre marque de considération, mordilla la main de sa maîtresse avant d'aller rejoindre la volière.

Essi ne fit aucune remarque et ne montra même pas qu'elle en était vexée – elle s'était attendue à ce que Madison s'empare d'une de ses mèches. Pourtant, durant tout le repas, Lily ne la quitta pas des yeux.

***

« Mais ça m'énerve ! »

Lily leva son regard vers April, qui fusillait sa baguette du sien, avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle n'obéissait pas. Le cours de sortilèges était celui dans lequel April excellait le plus, après l'étude des Runes, et pourtant, ce jour-là, ses résultats étaient médiocres. Lily était bien meilleure qu'elle, la moitié de la classe était bien meilleure qu'elle.

« Calme-toi. Ta baguette va continuer de te résister si tu t'énerves. »

Elle vit April fermer les yeux, prendre une profonde inspiration. Lily lui jeta des regards suspicieux pendant tout le reste de l'heure.

***

James avait prévu de passer la pause dehors, avec les garçons, lorsque Lily l'avait hélé alors qu'il sortait de la salle :

« Potter, il faut que je te parle. C'est important. »

Il avait échangé un regard furtif avec ses amis et l'avait finalement rejointe. Quand il fut près d'elle, Lily pressa son pas pour se rendre vers un lieu moins fréquenté que la sortie d'une salle de classe. Il avait presque du mal à la suivre.

« Evans, 

il se hâta un peu plus pour être presque à côté d'elle,

— tu sais, ça ne servait à rien de préciser que c'était important. Même si ça ne l'était pas, je t'aurais suivie.  
— Est-ce qu'il te reste des manuels de magie noire ?

Elle s'arrêta et il faillit la percuter. Il leva automatiquement son bras vers ses mèches en bataille, mais laissa sa main retomber sur sa nuque.

— Euh, oui. Mais je croyais…  
— qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, oui, moi aussi. Sauf que ça ne va pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais April a vraiment un problème.

Lily était tendue. Il le percevait dans sa voix, sur son visage, les plis qui lui barraient le front et le fait que ses jambes ne tiennent même pas en place. Il l'avait rarement observée dans un état de tel trouble, et c'est d'une voix posée qu'il proposa :

— Raconte moi.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, il croyait même voir ses poumons être en dysfonctionnement.

— Et respire, lui conseilla-t-il.

Cependant, Lily ne prit pas le temps d'apaiser sa respiration.

— Déjà, tu as vu hier qu'elle n'était pas elle-même. Entre sa tenue, ses bijoux, le fait qu'elle soit allée saluer Aba en venant de derrière lui alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le surprenne… Enfin, voilà, tu as dû le remarquer. Mais même si physiquement, elle a l'air normal aujourd'hui, elle ne l'est pas. Son crapaud s'est énervé contre elle alors qu'il est docile, ma chouette ne l'a pas saluée alors qu'elle ne rate jamais une occasion de le faire, même sa baguette ne lui obéit pas autant que d'habitude. Tu as probablement remarqué qu'elle a moins bien réussi les sortilèges d'aujourd'hui que ceux de d'habitude.  
— Oui, bien sûr.

Le sérieux avec lequel il l'observait était si intense que Lily s'en sentit presque mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'habitude de lui reprocher sa constance humoristique, mais il l'observait avec une concentration qui la troublait. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et ses yeux ne quittaient pas son visage.

— Alors…

La voix de Lily était presque tremblante.

— On n'a rien trouvé dans tes livres, mais il faut qu'on continue nos recherches. Parce que ça ne va pas du tout et qu'on a intérêt à faire vite. Il y a des conséquences irréversibles à subir de la magie noire trop longtemps. »

James hocha la tête et se reprit d'un coup, elle le vit même tressauter. Il était moins concentré, plus lui-même mais pas moins sérieux, lorsqu'il répondit :

« Je t'apporte tout ce que j'ai tout à l'heure, mais suis-moi d'abord. Il faut en parler à Dumbledore. »

La manière dont il lui prit la main était si spontanée qu'elle se demanda s'il était conscient de cet acte. Tandis qu'il la tirait vers lui pour commencer à courir, elle hésita à détacher leurs épidermes, et laissa pourtant sa paume contre la sienne.

***

Plus il l'écoutait parler, plus Akihito sentait qu'il s'était embarqué dans une aventure qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il avait cru qu'April ferait une excellente amie. Il avait cru qu'elle était douce, qu'elle était forte, qu'elle était courageuse et humble à la fois, que c'était son amour pour tout son entourage qui la définissait. Il avait cru qu'elle était belle et il était advenu qu'elle lui rappelle un peu sa mère.

Mais, peut-être parce que le choc était parti, peut-être parce qu'il avait fini par s'habituer, sans l'accepter, à sa condition d'orphelin, peut-être parce qu'il était moins sensible et plus objectif, et qu'il se sentait quelquefois en-dehors de son corps, Akihito commençait à s'apercevoir qu'il n'aimait pas autant April qu'il ne le croyait. Il avait eu un jugement erroné de cette autre orpheline, il avait transposé l'image de sa mère sur la petite-fille de celle qui l'avait tuée, mais se rendait maintenant compte de leurs différences. April était fière, presque orgueilleuse. Et menaçante parfois. Si bien qu'il se disait parfois qu'elle ne devait pas être si différente, même mentalement, de celle qui partageait son sang. Et qu'il allait falloir qu'il lui dise que lui parler le dérangeait et qu'il voulait qu'ils cessent de partager leur vie.


	16. Ce n'est pas elle

Ils étaient tous les sept dans le bureau de Dumbledore. April, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Aba. Après que Lily et James l'avaient trouvé, s'excusant de le déranger pour un comportement étrange qui n'avait que deux jours, et qui pouvait avoir des justifications moins alarmantes que l'hypothèse de la magie noire pour laquelle ils venaient le voir, Dumbledore les avait chargés d'aller chercher leur camarade. Lily avait alors convaincu April de la suivre – elle aurait été prête à lancer un Mobilicorpus, mais se satisfaisait qu'April n'ait pas bronché – et James en avait profité pour avertir les Maraudeurs ; une fois réunis, ils s'étaient dit qu'une personne de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose et avaient décidé d'inclure Aba à leur petit groupe. Ils étaient ensuite retournés auprès du directeur.

« Revelio. »

Lily grimaça de n'avoir pas pensé elle-même à ce sort élémentaire. Tous, alignés en cercle autour de Dumbledore et de sa baguette pointée vers April, durent retenir leur souffle.

April resta telle quelle.

L'homme lança d'autres sorts qui leur étaient inconnus et si nombreux qu'ils ne purent pas les retenir. La jeune fille restait droite, insensible, immobile, comme une fille sereine et pure qui n'avait rien à se reprocher, ou une marionnette dont le créateur ne craignait pas d'être trahi. Dumbledore en lança des tonnes ; on eut quasiment l'impression qu'il récitait la liste entière de tous les types de sortilèges de révélation qu'il connaissait ; un pli contrarié barrait même l'entre-deux de ses sourcils et pourtant, April ne cillait pas. April ne cilla jamais.

Il rangea sa baguette.

« Bien. Si cela ne te dérange pas, April, j'apprécierais assez que tu viennes boire un thé. »

L'incompréhension put se lire sur le visage de tous les spectateurs. Le directeur, lui, n'avait au coin de l’œil qu'un éclat amusé par cette réaction – le reste de ses pupilles était durci par sa confrontation à un problème plus grand qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

Dumbledore la remercia en opinant de la tête et tendit son bras gauche afin de lui désigner un fauteuil. L'Africaine partit s'asseoir sans un regard pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

Ceux-ci ne commencèrent à comprendre la démarche de Dumbledore que lorsqu'ils le virent glisser trois gouttes d'un liquide incolore dans la fameuse tasse de thé. Il présenta le récipient de porcelaine à la jeune fille et partit s'installer de l'autre côté du bureau. Elle prit une gorgée.

« Comment te nommes-tu ?  
— April Akissi Sakho.

Les cœurs de ceux qui les observaient battaient au moins deux fois trop fort.

— De quel pays viens-tu ?  
— Le Ghana.  
— Comment s'appellent les principaux membres de ta famille ?  
— Aba Sakho, Nasha Sakho, Badou Mwana.  
— Dans quelle famille a grandi ta mère ?  
— La famille Tutu.  
— Y a-t-il plusieurs âmes dans ton corps ?  
— Non.  
— Comment te nommes-tu ?  
— April Akissi Sakho.  
— En es-tu sûre ?  
— Oui.  
— Est-ce bien April qui me parle en ce moment ?  
— Oui.  
— De quoi as-tu peur ? »

***

Essi devait déployer une force monumentale pour résister au Veritaserum tout en maîtrisant, sans même l'avoir lancé avec ses mains, le sortilège lui permettant – et à elle seule – d'entendre les réponses que le vieil homme attendait pour chaque question qu'il lui posait. Elle espérait de tout cœur que l'interrogatoire serait bientôt fini, car cela l'épuisait.

« Des araignées.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce qu'une araignée a empoisonné ma mère. »

Son échine s'était figée quand elle avait dû répéter la phrase qu'elle avait entendue. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas vrai. Nasha était toujours vivante, c'étaient eux qui voulaient croire l'inverse, c'était ce directeur qui l'avait peut-être piégée, reconnue quelque part, et qui voulait la faire flancher ; ou alors c'étaient les autorités Africaines, celles qui avaient pris son enfant, qui avaient fait en sorte que tout le monde croit à la mort de Nasha Sakho. C'était cela. On avait dû lui jeter un sort, à elle, à son âme, pour que tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait tentent de la persuader du décès de sa fille. Comment expliquer, s'ils avaient tous raison, qu'aucun souvenir d'April n'aille dans leur sens ?

« Quel est ton repas préféré ?

Elle n'entendit rien, mais avait toujours à sa disposition les souvenirs d'April.

— Le waakye.

Elle vit le vieillard jeter un coup d’œil derrière elle, probablement pour chercher la confirmation d'Aba. Puisqu'il revint vers elle, elle supposa que l'adolescent avait validé sa réponse.

— Quel est le premier mot que tu aies dit ?  
— « Papa ».

Aba dut encore acquiescer.

— Te sens-tu attirée par la magie noire ?  
— Non.  
— Y a-t-il quelqu'un que tu vénères plus que quiconque ?  
— Non.  
— Fais-tu partie d'un groupe de personnes pratiquant une magie différente que celle qu'enseigne Poudlard ?  
— Non. »

Essi dut empêcher un rictus de gagner ses lèvres. Le vieillard ne comprenait pas, elle le voyait dans ses yeux bleus, dans ses pupilles rétrécies par la concentration, la profonde réflexion, peut-être l'inquiétude. Elle savait ce vers quoi tendaient toutes ces questions, et ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il voulait qu'elle admette avoir rejoint un groupe de mages noirs ; c'était qu'il avait dû ranger de côté l'hypothèse d'une âme remplacée. Elle ne ferait pas l'aveu qu'il recherchait, d'abord parce qu'April était sa petite fille et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fût emprisonnée, ensuite parce qu'elle escomptait rentrer bientôt en Afrique et retrouver Nasha, ce qui ne saurait se faire si les autorités la capturaient pour aspiration à la magie noire. 

« Quel sort avez-vous utilisé pour envahir le corps d'April ?

Sans même le maîtriser, Essi sut qu'elle l'assassinait du regard. Il n'avait pas totalement lâché l'affaire, finalement.

— Pas le moindre. C'est moi, April. »

***

La séance avait duré deux heures. Peter avait angoissé de tout son cœur, terrifié à l'idée qu'April puisse être la victime d'un sort de magie noire ; il avait d'abord été soulagé que Dumbledore conclue qu'il était fortement probable que le comportement qu'elle avait adopté « vienne de son plein gré », mais s'était vite rendu compte de ce que ces mots impliquaient. Tout avait explosé à sa figure, d'un coup.

De son plein gré.

April avait changé. Elle était fière, trop orgueilleuse, condescendante, elle était méprisante et même s'il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on lui prête d'attention, qu'on le respecte, c'était précisément ce qu'elle donnait sans qu'on le réclame qui avait mené Peter à l'aimer. Maintenant qu'elle reprenait tout, qu'elle était froide, blessante, peut-être même trompeuse – elle passait tant de temps avec Akihito ! –, il n'avait plus que mal.

Et pourtant il l'aimait. Il l'aimait parce que c'était elle. Parce qu'il était écrit, sûrement, quelque part, que Peter Pettigrow était fait pour aimer, pour vénérer April Sakho. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être déjà lassée, désillusionnée. Peut-être était-il fait pour aimer, mais, finalement, pas pour qu'on l'aime.

Il sentit le regard de Lunard sur son épaule voûtée. Pourtant Remus resta muet et Peter ne parvint pas à sortir du silence angoissant qui lui dévorait l'intérieur.

***

« April.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Il détourna les siens.

— Je suis désolé, c'est un peu délicat de dire ça, et pas mon genre surtout, mais je voudrais qu'on arrête de se voir.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, tenter de dire quelque chose sans que rien ne vienne à ses lèvres. Elle referma les mâchoires avant de réussir à formuler un :

— Pourquoi ?

Il grimaça, ferma les yeux. Se souvenir précisément de ces phrases qui tournaient, dans son esprit, en boucle depuis hier soir. Allez, mon garçon. Un peu de courage. Soupir. Corps tendu. Mâchoires douloureuses tant elles étaient serrées.

— Parce que cette histoire me met très mal à l'aise. Déjà, je me sens hyper mal pour Pettigrow à chaque fois qu'on se parle, parce que j'ai l'impression de t'importer beaucoup plus que ce n'est son cas, ensuite…

Elle haussa les épaules et le coupa avant qu'il ait pu continuer :

— Il est stupide et sans charisme. On s'ennuie à mourir à ses côtés, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me mettre en couple avec lui.

… Quoi ?

— OK, oui, alors non, stop.

Il avait ce sourire qu'on a lorsqu'on est énervé et qu'on essaie, pourtant, de contenir sa colère.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment entendu ça ?

Et lui qui craignait d'offenser son humanité, parce qu'après tout il l'avait connue sensible, aimante, et qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de tenir à lui ! Mais c'était trop, là, vous parlez d'humanité, de sensibilité, d'amour ! Il prenait des pincettes pour une fille qui n'hésitait pas à être hypocrite, même avec son petit-ami. Et qui le mêlait à tout ça ?! Dans quelle monde vivait-elle, Merlin ?

— Je ne suis pas ami avec des gens qui crachent sur ceux qu'ils ont aimé, encore moins sur ceux qui les aiment. OK ? Tu me mets hyper mal à l'aise, Sakho, t'imagines même pas à quel point. Alors c'est bon, stop. Je veux pas de toi dans ma vie. »

Et il la planta là. Akihito se leva brusquement, s'empara de son sac, et s'éloigna d'April en courant à moitié.

***

Les Poufsouffle étaient dans le couloir qui allait les mener à leur cours de sortilèges. Un silence tendu les entourait. Woody avait vaguement compris que la mauvaise humeur d'Aba était liée à April, mais n'avait pas encore osé en chercher plus.

Il n'eut aucune raison d'observer derrière lui. C'était l'instinct peut-être. Mais cela lui permit de voir que la Gryffondor était en train de courir vers eux.

Par derrière.

Alors que son frère était déjà en colère contre elle.

« Attention, l'avertit Woody. April arrive, prépare-toi. »

Aba inspira fortement tandis qu'il se retournait ; mais il n'eut même pas le temps de l'apercevoir qu'elle était déjà là, encore trop proche physiquement, trop soudaine aussi, intrusive, inattendue, accrochée à son bras.

« Mais ARRÊTE ! »

D'un geste brutal, Aba se libéra de la main de sa sœur. Le mouvement fut si brusque que la jeune fille en fit quatre pas en arrière.

L'adolescent respirait mal. Ses poumons se dressaient et s'affaissaient au rythme de sa colère. Son visage était presque déformé par la haine, et la douleur peut-être un peu, et ses muscles tendus prouvaient qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas se battre contre elle.

« Ne m'approche plus, kwasia ! Arrête de me sauter dessus comme ça et arrête, ARRÊTE de faire semblant d'être toujours normale alors que tu… Que tu… »

Woody s'empressa de poser la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci serrait les poings et même s'il pensait qu'Aba était incapable de frapper sa sœur, de lui faire mal consciemment alors qu'elle était la personne qui comptait le plus au monde à ses yeux, plus que lui, plus que Nour, plus que n'importe qui, il avait vraiment l'air prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Le premier coup serait le pire. Il serait l'enclenchement d'un acharnement qui risquait de ne rencontrer aucune défense, parce qu'April était moins sanguine que son frère, parce qu'elle ne lui ferait mal sous aucun prétexte, parce qu'elle n'avait même pas la force pour se défendre. Et quand il reviendrait à lui, Aba serait détruit d'être devenu fou.

Mais le mouvement de Woody poussa le Noir à s'adoucir. Il resta tendu un instant, plusieurs secondes, observant sa jumelle en chien de faïence. Personne ne bougeait, les cœurs battaient trop fort, le temps s'était figé en attendant la guerre.

Finalement Aba desserra les poings, souffla un courant d'air. Jamais son visage n'avait porté autant de déception, de colère, de haine, de douleur, de dégoût à la fois. Jamais il n'avait tant fait peur.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te traverser l'esprit pour que tu puisses même supporter l'idée de pouvoir faire honte à maman. »

***

Severus n'avait pas longtemps hésité, lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce papier sur sa table de Potions. Il avait reconnu l'écriture avant même d'en lire les mots et n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

« 19h à la volière. Question à te poser.  
L. »

Il avait froissé le papier avant que l'un de ses camarades puisse l'intercepter, lire les phrases, se moquer et l'empêcher de s'y rendre. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché qu'elle ait eu conscience de son emploi du temps de cette année, ou qu'elle s'en soit informée ; il avait cours dans cette salle deux heures après elle, ce jour-là. Et touché aussi qu'elle se souvienne de ce tic qu'il avait de toujours tout faire pour empêcher sa table de bouger. En plaçant ce papier sous l'un des pieds, elle avait rendu son bureau bancal et était assurée qu'il en chercherait la cause, trouverait cette cale inutile et même irraisonnée, s'en emparerait et l'ouvrirait, juste par habitude.

Dès dix-huit heures quarante, il était parti prendre une douche, arranger à peu près sa coiffure et faire en sorte d'être présentable. Et dès dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq, il fut à la volière.

Elle arriva deux minutes après lui.

« Est-ce qu'April côtoie des Mangemorts ou futurs Mangemorts ? »

La douche fut glacée. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait gardé cet air froid, distant, méprisant même, elle avait gardé ce visage stoïque, ce regard perçant comme la lame, cette bouche assassine qui ne lui souriait plus. Il s'était vaguement douté que la fameuse question qu'elle avait à poser risquait d'être bien différente du « on peut reprendre à zéro ? » qu'il espérait ; mais il avait voulu étouffer ce soupçon, croire de tout son être que Lily reviendrait, qu'elle s'adoucirait. Pas du tout. Vraiment pas.

« Lily, je…  
— Tu es désolé. D'accord. Et moi, je t'ai posé une question.

Sa vision se brouilla un éphémère instant, le temps que son battant encaisse sa violence.

— Mais je…  
— Je suis là pour April, Rogue. Juste pour elle.  
— Laisse-moi parler d'abord.  
— Ça n'aboutira pas.

Probablement pas, en effet. Il le savait, au fond.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Elle eut un lourd soupir, mais le laissa poursuivre, les sourcils froncés et la main sur la hanche dans une posture profondément ennuyée. Au moins l'écoutait-elle.

— Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça, et que je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là.  
— Ça ne change rien.  
— Si. Ça change tout. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'étais en colère et je venais d'être humilié. J'ai juste… J'étais aveuglé.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. La panique dévorait chacun de ses membres, chaque infime particule de son sang. Il lui fallait être prudent, ne pas la contrarier, ne pas trop la contredire. Il fallait qu'elle l'écoute. Qu'elle continue de l'écouter.

— Je sais ça, répondit-elle.

Il n'en fut pas complètement certain, mais sa voix lui semblait moins dure que d'habitude.

— Je le sais. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que le fait-même de le dire ait pu te traverser l'esprit. Tu n'aurais pas dit ça quand on avait dix ans.  
— Je sais. Je…  
— Je suis désolée de te le dire, mais tu n'es plus mon meilleur ami. Tu n'es plus Sev. Pas depuis que la magie noire t'attire, pas depuis que l'idée de tuer des innocents te semble justifiable, pas depuis que tu as des amis qui l'ont utilisée, depuis que tu l'utilises peut-être, pas depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui te paraît admirable. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ton insulte que je t'en veux. C'est pour le reste.

Il crut sentir son cœur se mettre à saigner, ou peut-être pleurer. Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas pareil. Autant avait-il pu la dulcifier, cet apaisement n'avait fait que plus mal. Il pouvait s'excuser d'avoir dit cette insulte. Il pouvait essayer de se faire pardonner, il pouvait appeler les circonstances, la bêtise de Black et Potter, pour plaider sa cause. Mais qu'elle explique à demis-mots que cette dispute-là n'était qu'une excuse, qu'elle aurait tout de même fini par partir et que si leur rupture ne s'était pas faite ce jour-là, elle aurait survenu une autre fois, qu'elle dise que c'était le garçon-même qu'il était devenu qui posait problème davantage encore que ces trois mots maudits qui s'étaient échappés, lui faisait plus mal que toute la colère dont elle avait pu l'accabler.

— Tu verras,

sa voix défaillante avait l'air de la supplier d'accepter sa promesse,

— Plus tard, tu verras.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de voir. Réponds à ma question.

Alors son intérieur tomba à la renverse. Son amour, son espoir, ses prières. Tout. Balayé par une phrase. Les larmes allaient venir d'ici quelques minutes.

Il déposa les armes aux pieds de sa Guenièvre.

— À ma connaissance, April n'a jamais discuté avec un Mangemort ou futur Mangemort. »

***

Lily était enfin prête pour la ronde. Elle avait plus tardé que d'habitude ; ce n'était pas problématique, puisqu'elle s'arrangeait pour toujours arriver en avance quel que soit le genre de rendez-vous auquel elle se rendait, mais le fait qu'elle ait cinq minutes de retard par rapport à d'habitude avait préoccupé James encore davantage que ne l'avaient fait ces derniers jours.

« Je peux aller tout seul à la ronde de ce soir, Evans.

Il préparait cette phrase depuis que son retard avait commencé. La première version commençait par « j'irai tout seul », mais l'emploi du futur simple aurait pu ne pas plaire à la jeune fille – elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place. Celle-ci en était une, James n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la laisser l'accompagner ce soir, mais il fallait du moins savoir mettre les formes qui pourraient lui faire croire qu'elle acceptait une proposition davantage qu'elle ne cédait à une décision qui n'était pas de son ressort.

— Non, répondit-elle. Je t'accompagne.

D'accord. Suite de l'opération conviction : justifier sa proposition.

— Tu m'as laissé me dispenser de rondes trois fois cette année, il faut bien que je te rembourse.  
— Mais je…

Troisième étape : parler de son intérêt.

— Ces derniers jours t'ont épuisée. Tu mérites de faire une pause.

Elle soupira en essuyant ses yeux d'une main, comme pour lui donner raison. Quatrième et dernière étape : l'attendrir.

— S'il te plaît.

Mince. Lily eut immédiatement un visage suspicieux.

— Tu ne prépares aucune bêtise ?  
— C'est pas mon genre, voyons.

Elle haussa les sourcils en faisant une grimace quasiment amusée, c'était complètement son genre. Il avait laissé échapper cette phrase pour la taquiner et elle semblait l'avoir compris, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'aider à la convaincre. Il reprit un air plus sérieux et se reprit :

— Non, sérieusement, je n'utiliserais pas ta fatigue pour te faire un coup bas pareil. Je serai sage ce soir, les garçons aussi, et je m'arrangerai pour reprendre tous les élèves dépassant le couvre-feu que je croiserai. Ton absence de ce soir restera entre nous.

Elle baissa les yeux en se frottant le bras, un peu gênée. Il dut s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'il avait gagné, son air un peu coupable disait « d'accord » pour elle.

— À la limite, reprit-il, si on me surprend, je dirai que je t'ai enfermée dans un placard et que tu n'as pas réussi à en sortir parce que je lance des sorts trop forts. Et s'ils viennent vérifier, on dira que Remus t'a trouvée et t'a sortie de là.

Cet air malicieux qu'il chérissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il le voyait jaillir sur son visage pointa encore le bout de son nez, et Lily rétorqua :

— Je t'aurais enfermé dedans avant même que tu aies prononcé le sort.  
— Bien sûr, mais Rusard n'est pas obligé de le savoir. »

Elle rit légèrement et finit par hausser les épaules. Il adorait qu'elle l'observe ainsi, la tête levée vers son visage et la reconnaissance dans l'émeraude de ses iris. Il espérait tellement y voir, un jour, poindre l'amour.

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Il esquissa une petite révérence pompeuse.

— À ton service. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête – mais l'exaspération avait peine à être prise au sérieux, trahie par le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres – et commença à faire demi-tour.

« Et, Evans ?

Elle se tourna encore.

— Hmm ?  
— Je fais la ronde pour que tu te reposes, mais je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de le faire dans la salle commune. De faire une pause sans t'occuper d'April, cette fois.

Elle eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle n'avait pas spécialement l'intention d'aller trouver April.

Enfin… peut-être un peu quand même, après tout elle était bien en train de retourner dans son dortoir, mais…

— Je fais ce que je veux, Potter.  
— Je sais, j'essayais juste de prendre soin de toi. »

La prévenance qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, et la gentillesse qui l'avait poussé à choisir de faire une ronde tout seul empêchèrent encore Lily de se rebiffer. Elle était surtout épuisée, à vrai dire. Fatiguée par April, par ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elle ait résisté au Veritaserum. Il avait dit qu'il chercherait, qu'il garderait April à l’œil, qu'il allait s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit en danger, tout en rappelant bien qu'il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'ils avaient tous compris : April s'était probablement laissée endoctriner par un groupe de mages noirs dont ils ne savaient rien. Si ce n'était pas à Voldemort qu'elle avait décidé de prêter allégeance, ils n'avaient pas d'idée qui tienne plus la route que les autres. Sa grand-mère avait toujours agi seule. Elle n'avait pas de disciples, pas de secte, pas d'idéal. Essi Sakho tuait pour retrouver sa fille, pas pour servir une cause à laquelle d'autres personnes auraient pu se joindre. Et puisqu'elle était morte…

Elle attendit d'être certaine que le Préfet-en-chef avait quitté la salle avant d'aller s'avachir dans un des canapés, vidée de ses pensées et de son énergie. Personne ne vint la déranger.

***

Cinq minutes après avoir accepté de s'abandonner à la fatigue, au désarroi et peut-être au repos, Lily sentit un corps s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle put reconnaître Sirius Black rien qu'au son du soupir qu'il laissa échapper.

« C'est dur, hein ?

Lily fit battre ses paupières pour s'éveiller un peu, les sourcils froncés. Elle était déjà surprise qu'il soit venu près d'elle, et ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'engager une conversation d'une manière si normale. Comme s'ils avaient l'habitude de se parler.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Pourquoi tu me parles ? était, à vrai dire, la première question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais Lily avait jugé préférable de ne pas déclencher des hostilités qu'il n'avait même pas annoncées.

— Ben, tes deux meilleurs amis se sont tournés vers la magie noire. Le premier est obnubilé par une doctrine qui te prend pour cible et la deuxième, on ne sait pas encore. C'est chaud.

Si le fond avait été différent, elle aurait pouffé sur la forme. D'abord parce qu'en trois phrases, il n'avait pas été fichu d'avoir un seul fragment de tact, ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de « c'est chaud » sortir d'entre les lèvres du précieux Sirius Black. Autant d'ardeur pût-il mettre à combattre son sang aristocratique, il était quand même là jusque dans son langage. Qu'il ait fait un constat en se lâchant autant était incongru, et l'était d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à Lily autrement que pour, soi-disant, la remettre à sa place.

Mais les faits étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Le fond, elle le vivait. Et il avait su s'exprimer avec le plus de justesse qu'on ait pu trouver là-dedans.

— Ouais. C'est chaud. »

Le jeune homme eut un autre soupir qui affaissa ses épaules. Lily n'en pensa pas moins et reposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, ferma encore les yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle puisse faire à l'instant. Juste faire des constats, dire que c'était chaud, et attendre. Attendre quoi, aucune idée, mais attendre quand même.

Elle fut étonnée que Black ne parte pas. Ils n'avaient rien à dire. Le rien les entourait. Elle allait s'endormir ; pourtant il était là, assis à côté d'elle, et il ne partait pas, même s'il ne partait pas. Il poussait des soupirs plutôt inutiles, mais très justes, et attendait à côté d'elle. N'attendait rien du tout. Attendait juste.

Sauf qu'April n'était pas la meilleure amie de Sirius. Même si Peter était directement impacté par son état, par son changement, le jeune homme n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans le même état qu'elle. C'est en réalisant cela qu'elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, les yeux fixés sur ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Tu as besoin de parler ? »

Ses omoplates se recroquevillèrent un peu plus et Lily fronça les sourcils. La situation n'était vraiment pas normale et lui donnait encore nouvelle raison à s'inquiéter. Ça n'allait pas du tout. April déraillait, Dumbledore lui-même n'avait aucune solution concrète à proposer, Akihito fuyait April, Aba manquait de sauter à la gorge de sa soeur en plein couloir, Sirius Black disait « c'est chaud » et venait la prendre pour sa magicopsychologue attitrée. Le monde partait en vrille.

« Je la déteste. »

D'accord. Au moins, c'était direct.

« Je veux dire… Elle était… Elle n'aimait pas sa grand-mère. Elle en avait marre de lui ressembler, elle pétait des câbles parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de partager son sang, qu'on la compare à elle, qu'on lui fasse payer ce que sa grand-mère méritait. Elle faisait de la magie blanche, elle était ta meilleure amie et, bon, vu son prédécesseur je sais pas si c'est vraiment un bon critère mais même si tu me saoules j'ai jamais rencontré personne qui soit plus pur que toi, c'est pas un compliment Evans hein parce que tu m'énerves quand même, mais je… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il finit sa question en un grand geste des avant-bras, sa voix devenant vaguement plus aiguë, en accord avec sa confusion.

— Ça fait quoi, un mois que Chang a lancé l'araignée ? Il y a un mois elle était au bout de sa vie parce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée d'avoir une grand-mère mage noire, et là elle fait pareil ? Est-ce qu'une personne peut vraiment changer aussi radicalement, en un mois ?

Et là, ça apparut à l'esprit de Lily. Elle comprenait mieux d'où venait son émoi.

— Est-ce que ça te fait peur ?

Elle le vit se tendre mais n'eut aucun remord. C'était Black, après tout. Elle se fichait assez de froisser son ego, surtout au vu du peu de cas qu'il avait fait du tact en arrivant.

Finalement la tension fut relâchée d'un coup.

— Ouais. Je croyais qu'on était pareil. En tout cas, elle me ressemblait.

Lily tordit ses lèvres. Elle avait bien compris. Et qu'il ose l'admettre, qu'il lui avoue sa peur, à elle, n'était qu'une preuve de plus de son bouleversement.

— J'avais l'impression d'avoir un alter ego, poursuivit-il. Pas dans la personnalité, hein, qu'on s'entende, mais dans… dans l'histoire, quelque part. Dans le sang. Et là Dumbledore nous apprend qu'elle a probablement changé de camp et…

Il soupira encore. Elle leva le bras pour poser sa main sur l'une de ses omoplates, mais se retint au dernier moment.

— Elle est devenue ce qu'elle avait l'air de vouloir être le moins au monde. J'ai pas envie de faire pareil. »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de redresser son buste et s'affaler dans le dossier. Il semblait s'efforcer de ne pas croiser son regard. Et pour elle, il était étrange d'avoir à chercher de quoi réconforter celui que depuis toujours, elle appréciait moins que Potter.

« Tu n'es pas April, Black. Le fait qu'elle ait fini par se tourner vers la magie noire ne signifie pas que tu feras pareil. Rien ne pourra se faire si tu n'es pas d'accord.  
— Et si je devenais d'accord ?  
— Tu es mal parti pour. Je ne m'y serais jamais attendue pour April, mais pour toi encore moins.

Il eut une grimace. Elle attendit qu'il lui réponde avant de comprendre ce qu'il attendait sans oser en faire part. Non, sérieusement ? Il allait falloir qu'elle parle de lui ? En bien ?

— OK, bon. Toi aussi tu m'énerves, et rien que le fait d'avoir en tête ce que je m'apprête à te dire me donne l'impression de me trahir moi-même, donc j'espère que tu admires l'effort que je vais faire.

Sirius eut un rictus qu'elle voulut qu'il ravale.

— J'admire.  
— Merci. Donc, je ne pense pas que tu risques vraiment de te tourner vers la magie noire un jour. Tu es détestable, Black, mais tu n'es pas mauvais. Profondément pas.  
— April non plus.

Il avait opposé l'argument pour dire quelque chose, pour éviter d'avouer qu'elle l'avait touché en plein cœur.

— April ne se méfiait pas de la magie noire. Elle partait du principe qu'il fallait être gentil avec tout le monde, même les pires personnes de la Terre, mais elle ne faisait pas ça en opposition directe avec la magie noire. C'était juste un principe de vie.

Elle crut qu'il la couperait, pourtant il n'en fit rien.

— Je crois qu'elle s'est laissée avoir parce qu'elle a été gentille avec une personne qui, elle, ne l'était pas. Je crois qu'on se laisse endoctriner quand quelqu'un joue avec notre innocence pour nous faire croire qu'une cause, aussi objectivement mauvaise soit-elle, est ici pour servir un Bien qui nous dépasse.

Il la laissa poursuivre. Il ne l'observait toujours pas, parce que la situation était complètement contraire à l'ordre naturel des choses et parce qu'il ne l'assumait pas, mais force était d'admettre qu'il buvait ses paroles.

— Mais la différence fondamentale qu'il y a entre April et toi, Black, c'est que tu es très loin d'être innocent. Tu sais ce qu'est la magie noire, tu sais à quoi ressemble l'endoctrinement, tu es né là-dedans et tu t'y es opposé. Alors si quelqu'un vient et essaie de te faire changer d'avis, quelle que soit la forme qu'il utilise, même s'il se sert de Potter pour t'amadouer, tu ne te laisseras pas faire.  
— Je ferais n'importe quoi pour James.  
— Pas de la magie noire. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était vrai, pas de la magie noire. Parce que la magie noire ne saurait jamais complètement servir la cause de son frère de cœur, et qu'il aurait trop peur de le perdre pour tremper là-dedans.

Ils attendirent encore. Il se sentait ému par ce qu'elle avait dit, par cet effort qu'elle avait fait, mais peut-être encore plus par la dernière partie. Qu'elle ait compris qu'il était prêt à tout pour James, qu'il était la raison de sa vie quelque part, qu'elle ait su voir cela malgré ses préjugés le touchait sincèrement.

« Merci. T'es cool, en fait, je te déteste pas.  
— Merci. C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite.

Il daigna finalement tourner les yeux vers elle, et finit par pouffer. Ce bruit seul allégea le poids de l'atmosphère.

« Et pour James ? reprit-il.

Lily eut un mouvement de recul, quelques relents d'auto-protection. Elle en croisa même ses bras.

— Quoi, pour Potter ?  
— Tout le monde a vu que tu étais moins dure avec lui, ces temps-ci. Enfin, en même temps, il aurait été compliqué d'être pire.

Elle eut un air blasé, d'un coup. La pique était évidente, il n'était pas allé la chercher loin.

— Il a des valeurs, admit-elle.  
— Content de te l'entendre dire.  
— Tes remarques me donnent vraiment envie de parler, Black. C'est incroyable, t'en as d'autres comme ça ?

Il faillit lâcher un « t'imagines pas combien », mais se retint dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

— Non, j'ai fini.  
— Merci. Tu m'énerves.  
— Toi aussi. Tellement.  
— Je t'ai pas demandé de venir sur ce canapé. »

Il soupira encore, d'agacement cette fois. Elle avait beau, parfois, trouver les mots qui soignent, elle restait insupportable.

« À la base, je n'abordais pas le sujet pour qu'on se chamaille.  
— À ta place, j'aurais vu cette issue comme une évidence. »

La peste.

Sirius hésita quelques instants. Il avait très envie de retourner dans son dortoir et d'aller dormir. Ou même consoler Quedver, à la limite. Mais rester avec une fille d'aussi mauvaise compagnie, non. C'était trop pour lui.

Et finalement il resta. Parce qu'il l'avait dit, il ferait tout pour James.

« Tu t'es toujours posé les mauvaises questions.

La jeune fille se renfrogna encore plus.

— OK. J'adore ton tact, vraiment. Je suis bluffée, tu donnes des cours ?  
— Arrête de te révolter comme ça à chaque phrase que je sors.  
— Chaque phrase que tu sors est révoltante, je n'y peux rien.  
— Je t'assure que pourtant, je fais des tas d'efforts.  
— Bien, tu veux une médaille ? »

Mais arrête !

Sincèrement, Godric, comment James pouvait-il être amoureux d'elle ?

« OK, Evans, est-ce qu'on peut reprendre à zéro ? Ou, mieux : est-ce que tu peux me laisser aligner deux phrases sans péter une durite à chaque fois que je dis un truc qui te plaît pas ? Parce qu'on est quand même loin d'une tolérance de l'extrême.  
— Je pourrais me calmer si tu ne m'agressais pas.  
— Mais je ne t'agresse pas, Evans. Je te parle. Je te dis des choses que t'as pas envie d'entendre, certes, mais je ne t'agresse pas, c'est toi qui me sautes à la gorge.

Elle s'enfonça tellement dans le canapé qu'il fut surpris que le dossier ne cède pas.

— D'accord. Je t'écoute.

Oh, trop d'honneur.

Non, bon, il n'allait pas dire ça. On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui se rendort.

— Donc, je disais que tu te posais les mauvaises questions.

Il attendit, méfiant, qu'elle le coupe encore. Elle n'en fit rien, l'air boudeur. Tant mieux.

— Quand tu t'en poses, c'est pour savoir les raisons de son arrogance, celles de son changement de cette année, tu te demandes ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, s'il est capable de redevenir celui qu'il était parce que « chassez le naturel, il revient au galop »… Tu ne te demandes jamais pourquoi il est à Gryffondor, pourquoi ceux qui l'adorent ne sont pas toujours superficiels, pourquoi McGonagall est complètement fan de nous, pourquoi Dumbledore l'a nommé Préfet-en-chef. Tu me dis qu'il a des valeurs mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois convaincue par elles, parce que ça ne fait que quatre mois que tu acceptes de les voir.

Il osa un regard vers elle. Elle était toujours renfrognée, et c'était à son tour de ne pas l'observer. C'était bien, il tenait le bon bout.

— On est tous d'accord, maintenant, sur le fait que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue en cinquième année était n'importe quoi. Mais tu te fixes sur un James qui s'est laissé avoir par son aversion pour la magie noire et par ses sentiments. Celui que tu penses connaître est très loin de celui que moi, je connais.

Ce ne fut pas tant la réaction de Lily qu'il attendit, parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'écoutait et qu'elle était curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Non, il attendit surtout de trouver par où commencer.

— J'ai fugué de chez moi. Il y a des rumeurs, donc tu t'en doutais peut-être, mais voilà. Je valide. J'ai fugué et ce sont les Potter qui m'ont recueilli. Ils n'ont même pas hésité avant de décider de nourrir une quatrième bouche, de construire une nouvelle chambre pour un garçon que jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient jamais vu ailleurs que sur le quai neuf trois quarts, ou quelques jours de vacances quand je sortais en douce. Et déjà, les Potter n'auraient pas pu avoir pour fils le James que tu imagines. Ils l'adorent, vraiment, je dirais même qu'ils l'adulent, mais ils l'éduquent. Le fait-même qu'ils l'adorent les pousse à attendre de lui qu'il soit exemplaire. Et il l'est.

Avait-il réellement envie de raconter la suite ?

— Tu ne connais même pas la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais faite. C'était méchant, et pas seulement pour la victime. Je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails mais cette victime était Rogue, je suppose que tu t'en doutais. Je l'ai mis en danger, mais vraiment, j'entends par là qu'il était à deux doigts d'y laisser la vie, sauf que James a réagi dès qu'il a compris où je l'avais traîné. Et, Evans, Rogue fait partie des pires ennemis intimes de James. Sauf qu'il lui doit la vie. Et moi, la liberté.

Du coin de l’œil, il l'aperçut tourner la tête vers lui. Peut-être malgré elle, elle desserra ses bras et même sa pression sur le dossier du canapé s'allégea.

— Je te montrerais mes souvenirs si je le pouvais, si j'en avais le temps. Et ça ne vaut peut-être pas grand-chose à tes yeux, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, et c'est parfaitement réciproque, mais James mérite entièrement mon estime et mon admiration. Il les mérite mille fois et il mérite les tiennes. »

Evans attendit qu'il poursuive, et finit par comprendre qu'il avait terminé. Enfin, non, il aurait encore beaucoup à dire sur James, il pourrait faire un devoir de cent pages à son propos. Mais il estimait que, pour ce soir en tout cas, il en avait avoué suffisamment. Cela semblait suffire à Evans, en tout cas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

Il dut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était plus vindicative. Il avait désamorcé la bombe d'une main de maître.

— Parce que tu me saoules. Mais il est fou de toi. Tu es le seul sujet sur lequel il ne m'a jamais laissé l'influencer. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUCOUUUUUUUUU !  
> Oui, ce chapitre était interminable.  
> Mais on arrive très très bientôt dans le vif du sujet.  
> Et promis, vous n'attendrez plus très longtemps, parce qu'il reste trois chapitres et un mini épilogue, et que si tout va bien je suis censée terminer L'Ombre sans Corps d'ici le 6 juillet (la date est complètement arbitraire mais voilà, si tout va bien je finirai pour le 6 x) Bon, à ce moment je serai en vacances, donc je ne publierai pas, mais quand même. Et sinon, le top du top serait de terminer d'ici la fin de la semaine, soit le 2 juillet, mais je ne peux pas promettre une telle chose donc on verra!)  
> Voilàvoilà et merci je vous aime et vous fais des bisous,  
> Cilou


	17. De l'aide

Peter tordait ses doigts les uns avec les autres depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait donné rendez-vous à April dans la cour de métamorphose et attendait qu'elle arrive, ressassant en boucle ces phrases qu'il avait apprises par cœur.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il en avait même peur, peur de la perdre ou de l'abandonner, peur d'en être entièrement, définitivement responsable. Peur que leur idylle à peine commencée se termine, peur d'en poser le point final. Il ne le voulait pas. Il l'aimait. Elle l'avait aimé. Jamais il ne trouverait d'autre April.

Mais Sirius avait parlé ce matin. Peter ne savait pas quel type de lion il avait mangé dans la nuit, mais son ami s'était levé avec une grande envie d'en découdre et de remettre un ordre dans toutes ces choses qui leur échappaient. Alors Sirius était venu s'installer sur son lit, fixer ses cernes immenses d'adolescent au cœur brisé qui ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment, et qui était victime sans vouloir réellement faire en sorte de ne plus l'être. « Faut que t'arrêtes, Quedver. Tu l'aimes mais elle se comporte hyper mal avec toi, la laisse pas faire, bon sang ! T'es à Gryffondor ou t'es pas à Gryffondor ? Oui, voilà, t'es à Gryffondor. Alors BOUGE ! »

Il avait bougé.

Appris les phrases par cœur. April, voilà, c'est délicat. Je suis désolé mais j'aimerais qu'on rompe.

Quand il la vit apparaître au bout du jardin, il eut l'énorme envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Salut, Peter, fit-elle en arrivant près de lui.  
— Est-ce qu'on peut rompre ?

Le rouge lui monta immédiatement aux joues. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, les larmes allaient venir. Il tiendrait quoi, une minute à peine ? Une minute top chrono avant de s'effondrer. April eut un mouvement de recul en fronçant les sourcils une seconde.

— Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr, j'allais le faire.

Son cœur commença à se déchirer mais elle crut bon d'ajouter, pour le réconforter :

— On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble, je crois. Tu ne t'imposes pas assez. »

Au départ, il ne comprit pas. Les épaules voûtées, le regard coupable plongé sur le sol, il sentait la douleur et la honte remplacer tout en lui. Il méritait son désamour. Il avait toujours su qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle l'aime. Qu'elle était trop belle, trop gentille, trop digne pour ne mériter que lui.

Mais Sirius l'avait entraîné. Il avait joué April, il avait inventé toutes les phrases qu'elle pourrait dire, il l'avait endurci, au moins pour ce matin. « Tu n'as pas confiance en toi mais au moins pour cette fois, pour quelques minutes, dis-toi que tu es le meilleur. Que c'est elle qui perd quelque chose. Ne la laisse pas encore t'abattre alors que c'est toi qui t'en vas. ». Et parmi toutes les répliques que Sirius avait imaginées, il n'avait pas dit celle-là. Et si elle faisait mal, si elle était criante de vérité ou, du moins, de ce que ses parents avaient toujours répété, de cette médiocrité que les professeurs s'étaient toujours bornés à ancrer dans sa tête, comme si le dire une fois était insuffisant, elle n'était pas prévisible. Pas dans la bouche d'April.

Alors le cœur blessé s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Il se réveilla vivement et se remit à battre.

Tu ne t'imposes pas assez.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit, qu'avait-elle répété avant de changer ? Sur quels aspects de lui avait-elle insisté dans sa déclaration ? Sa timidité, non ? Sa discrétion, sa gentillesse ? Qu'April ne l'aime plus, Peter le concevait. C'était possible. C'était le risque. Sa mère non plus ne l'aimait plus. Mais qu'elle le justifie de cette manière…

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa en lui. Il ne sut pas pourquoi là, et pas plus tôt, il se mit à douter. À croire vraiment Lily, à croire ce qu'elle avait dit quelques jours auparavant, pas depuis la veille certes mais avant tout de même. « Ce n'est pas April, Peter. Il ne faut pas que tu sois blessé comme ça par tout ce qu'elle te dit. Ce n'est pas elle, ça ne peut pas être elle. ». Non. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'aurait pas dit ça. Même différente, même embrigadée, elle n'aurait pas dit ça. Pas à lui.

Alors il vit. Il vit que son grain de beauté près du nez, celui qu'il chérissait, celui qu'il adorait, il vit qu'il avait disparu. Qu'il en restait juste une petite tâche à peine perceptible, qu'il s'était effacé. Il vit que ses yeux étaient plus petits, et plus foncés aussi. Il vit un bout de cicatrice sous son sourcil droit, et comprit soudainement ce qui avait changé, maintenant, quand ils s'embrassaient,

le nez d'April n'arrivait plus exactement à l'endroit du sien où il arrivait auparavant,

ce n'était PAS ELLE, par Merlin, Dumbledore avait tort, ils s'étaient tous trompés, ce n'était PAS ELLE et elle était en danger,

« Je… Je te laisse, alors. Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, et… j'ai une envie pressante. »

Il lui fit un petit coucou qu'il maudit à la seconde-même où il sentit sa main se lever pour le faire, « Peter, franchement, t'as pas du tout l'air naturel », et commença à partir d'un pas rapide. Il était inquiet, plus que jamais, mais il était fier aussi, tellement fier de lui, fier d'être amoureux d'elle, fier d'avoir voulu lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas Essi, fier d'avoir feuilleté autant de journaux, observé autant de photographies d'Essi pour jouer aux sept différences avec le visage d'April, tellement fier de les avoir détaillées, toutes les deux, fier de l'avoir reconnue. Il se mit à courir une fois dans le couloir, quand il fut assuré qu'elle ne l'observait plus.

***

« ABA ! »

Le Poufsouffle leva la tête pour voir Peter courir vers lui. Son visage était rouge, ses vêtements scindaient l'air en deux et il croyait même voir, de là où il était, la sueur coller ses mèches à son front boutonneux.

« Aba, reprit-il quand il s'arrêta, essoufflé ; April n'a pas été embrigadée. Elle ne s'est pas tournée vers la magie noire !

Le cœur du garçon fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il attendait ces mots depuis la veille. Depuis que Dumbledore avait formulé cette hypothèse, et bien qu'elle lui semblât justifiable en raison du changement évident qui s'était opéré en sa sœur, il espérait de tout son cœur que quelqu'un le réveille, que Dumbledore revienne et avoue son erreur, qu'April soit de nouveau celle qu'il avait connue. Il attendait tellement que Lily vienne le voir et lui dise qu'April était redevenue elle-même. Ou, mieux, que la personne, n'importe laquelle, à qui il parlerait de cette histoire lui dise qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Que cela n'ait été qu'un cauchemar trop long.

Il avait tant rêvé cette nouvelle qu'il avait peine à croire qu'elle se soit faite réelle.

— Mais…  
— C'est Essi. C'est Essi qui l'a remplacée.

Aba recula d'un seul pas. L'espoir s'en alla d'un seul coup.

Non. Pas Essi. Pas elle. Et pas sa sœur.

— Essi est morte.  
— Non. La vieille Essi est morte mais la jeune est revenue.  
— Comment tu peux…  
— Je sais à quoi ressemble April.

Jamais Aba n'avait entendu Peter parler avec autant d'assurance, de conviction, d'amour. Qu'il l'ait observée paraissait évident, mais il dégageait du jeune homme une telle force qu'Aba avait l'impression de l'apprendre. Un mélange d'espoir et de terreur battait dans ses veines, ses tempes.

— Je l'aime, poursuivit-il. Tu aimes Nour. J'imagine que tu connais chaque recoin de son visage, parce que tu la détailles quand tu en as l'occasion, parce que tu l'aimes. J'ai fait pareil pour April. Peut-être qu'aux yeux des autres, il n'y a aucune différence physique entre elle et la Essi version jeune, mais je t'assure qu'il y en a une. Essi est revenue, suis-moi maintenant. »

L'Africain ne fut pas certain d'avoir vraiment compris tout ce qu'il avait dit, mais il s'élança d'un seul coup. Sans réfléchir. Sans même savoir où il allait, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Suivre Peter, le croire. Sauver sa sœur.

Il courut de la sorte pendant quelques secondes. Et ses neurones tergiversèrent, les phrases commencèrent à être comprises, remises en doute, redoutées. C'est pourquoi Aba demanda :

« Mais si Essi a pris sa place, où est April ?  
— Je crois qu'April n'a pas bougé, Essi est rentrée dans son corps, on voit encore un peu son grain de beauté près du nez. »

Ils continuèrent un peu et soudain, d'un seul coup, Aba s'arrêta net.

Quand il s'en aperçut, Peter était déjà à trois mètres de lui.

« Aba ? »

En se tournant, Peter put remarquer l'air vide qui marquait son visage. Aba haletait, ce qui ne devait pas être dû à leur course – il le voyait rarement essoufflé, même à la fin des matches de Quidditch. Ses yeux n'avaient plus l'air de voir les alentours. Il clignait des paupières d'un air bête, hagard, et paraissait perdu d'être dans ce couloir. C'est d'une voix nerveuse que Peter s'avança :

« Tu me fais quoi, là ?  
— Moi ? Rien, je…mais…

Il cliqua quatre fois des yeux avant de les lever de nouveau vers Peter, l'air plus égaré que jamais. Sa voix était presque naïve lorsqu'il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

L'adrénaline de Peter se transforma en une angoisse grandissante.

— Mais on… On va aider April.  
— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas de problème, elle doit être avec Peter.

Rapidement l'angoisse se changea en panique. Aba était… il… le déni, sincèrement ? Mais ce n'était pas l'heure !

— Aba, est-ce que ça va ?

Les yeux de l'Africain papillonnèrent encore deux fois avant de se tourner vers lui. L'innocence enfantine qu'il y avait dedans fit peur au Gryffondor.

— Je suis fatigué. »

Peter dut essuyer son front trempé de sueur et s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main. Il avait envie de courir, pour le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre et retourner s'occuper d'April, parce qu'elle était quand même la principale personne en danger, mais pour elle, pour son frère, pour sa tranquillité aussi, il ne pouvait pas laisser Aba tout seul.

« D'accord. Viens, on va rejoindre Nour. »

Aba saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils commencèrent à marcher en sens inverse. Le cœur de Peter accélérait au rythme de sa peur, il ne savait pas où était Essi, ce qu'April risquait, quand Essi se rendrait compte qu'il avait tout compris – il avait l'impression d'avoir été discret, ou comptait en tout cas sur la certitude qu'elle avait de son incompétence pour qu'elle ne le voie pas comme une menace quelconque, mais ne savait pas jusqu'à quand cela durerait.

« J'ai envie de revoir ma mère, confia Aba d'une voix détachée quand ils furent au bout du couloir.

Merlin.

— Tu sais, continua-t-il, c'est bientôt les vacances. Elle me manque.  
— Je… Je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi. »

April.

Juste

April.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Peter posa immédiatement son regard sur la table des Serdaigle. Il fallait qu'il trouve Nour, qu'il lui confie Aba. Et qu'il retourne sauver April, bon sang.

« Quand j'étais petit, recommença Aba, maman m'a donné un pendentif. Pour que je pense à elle quand j'étais à l'école et pour me donner de la force quand je jouais au foot.  
— C'est mignon, déclara Peter distraitement – il cherchait toujours Nour.  
— Oui. Elle me manque.  
— Hmm. D'accord. Nour est là-bas, suis-moi. Tu pourrais juste aller un peu plus vite ? »

***

« LILY ! »

Lily et James se tournèrent vers lui comme d'un seul corps. Peter en aurait ri s'il n'angoissait pas tant.

« Peter ?  
— Merlin, promets-moi que tu ne vas pas me faire de crise, que tu ne vas pas plonger dans le déni et que tu vas m'aider.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui.

— Je t'écoute.  
— Tu avais raison. April est possédée.

À la manière d'Aba, Lily fit un pas en arrière. En elle aussi, l'angoisse arriva tout d'un coup. Il put l'entendre au son de sa voix.

— Mais Dumbledore…  
— Je ne sais pas comment Dumbledore a pu se tromper, la coupa-t-il. Mais crois-moi, Lily, sa grand-mère s'est réincarnée en elle.

Lily eut un sursaut qui le surprit lui-même.

— Montre-la-moi.  
— Je ne sais pas où elle… »

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Lily courait déjà, James sur ses talons. Peter fut forcé de les suivre.

***

Deux ombres.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'April avait changé, elle était restée dehors à midi. Ils ne remarquèrent pas cette singularité en courant, ce n'était qu'un détail, on ne cherche pas à savoir quand une personne sort et quand elle ne sort pas. Mais même s'il ne faisait pas beau ce jour, même si les nuages séparaient le Soleil du sol, ils ne capturaient pas les rayons de midi qui emplissaient la cour de métamorphose. « April » était avec un groupe de Serdaigle auquel elle n'avait jamais parlé. Elle paraissait en grande conversation avec un adolescent à la peau noire, plus viril que tous les garçons qu'elle avait jamais côtoyés.

Et lorsque les nuages avaient laissé filtrer ces quelques rayons diurnes, ils les avaient vues. Les deux ombres. Quasiment identiques, habituellement superposées. Séparées par midi. Trahies par l'heure. Le jour.

« Potter, surveille-la. Nous, on prévient Dumbledore. »

***

Le cours de potions commencerait bientôt. Aux côtés d'Allen, Akihito discutait avec trois Serdaigle, guettant sans vraiment le vouloir ce couloir déserté.

Monsieur Slughorn allait bientôt leur dire d'entrer. La porte était ouverte et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que le professeur, à la suite des élèves de Poufsouffle, invite les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor à entrer dans la salle.

Mais quelque chose clochait. La classe des Gryffondor s'était drastiquement réduite. Aucune trace d'April, de Lily, des Maraudeurs ; pourtant les deux premières arrivaient toujours en avance. Et dans sa propre classe, pas de Nour, elle qu'il avait pourtant aperçue en pleine forme le matin-même. Et, lorsqu'il vit Woody Dwight quitter la salle de classe, c'était sans compter son meilleur ami.

Il y avait un problème. Forcément. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être absents d'un seul coup, par pure coïncidence.

« Dwight !, s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers lui. »

L'adolescent se retourna. Le Japonais n'attendit même pas qu'il lui réponde avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Aba est avec Nour, dans la tour des Serdaigle.  
— Pardon ?! »

La phrase était si inquiétante qu'il fut certain d'en avoir pâli. Aucun étranger n'était jamais entré dans la tour des Serdaigle. L'endroit était protégé et l'interdiction d'y faire entrer quiconque appartenant à une autre maison leur était répétée à chaque rentrée. Nour en avait conscience, forcément ; elle n'avait jamais fait entrer Aba dans leur salle commune, n'avait jamais dérogé à la règle. À aucune règle, en fait. Les Serdaigle, en général, étaient plutôt respectueux du règlement ; ils laissaient le soin aux Gryffondor d'y déroger, mais eux restaient droit dans leur bottes.

S'apercevant que la foule d'élèves quittant la salle de potions s'amenuisait de plus en plus, Akihito réfléchit à peine. Il se mit à courir, direction la salle des Serdaigle.

***

Jamais Akihito n'avait vu Nour pleurer. Il doutait même que quiconque, même Aba, l'aie déjà vue faire un jour.

Toujours, elle restait droite, quasiment hermétique à tout type d'émotion. L'amour à part, peut-être. Elle avait toujours été adorable avec les gens qui l'entouraient, et personne de sensé n'aurait jamais pu contester son amour pour Aba. Le reste n'apparaissait pas. Elle était digne et ne pleurait jamais, ne montrait jamais aucune déception en public, jamais la moindre faille n'échappait à sa maîtrise. Pourtant elle était là, dans la salle commune, et elle pleurait des larmes silencieuses. Allongé sur le canapé, Aba avait les yeux fermés. Un bref instant, Akihito le crut même mort.

« Nour ? »

L'Iranienne leva le visage vers lui en s'empressant d'essuyer ce qui trempait ses joues. Un malheureux reniflement lui échappa pourtant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
— Je… »

Son visage crispé se brisa comme sa silhouette, et Akihito s'empressa d'accourir pour empêcher sa chute. Les sanglots et les spasmes qui parcouraient la fille lui faisaient mal au cœur, on aurait dit ceux qu'il avait versés quand sa mère était morte. Ils avaient la couleur et le son de ces mondes effondrés.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles elle s'accrocha à lui, il la maintint debout. Finalement les pleurs se calmèrent peu à peu. Il caressait toujours l'entre-deux de ses omoplates, un peu gauche, mal à l'aise, peu habitué à réconforter quelqu'un. Une fille, d'autant plus.

Finalement, quittant ses bras, Nour lui raconta tout. Peter, Aba, les allusions à sa mère qu'il croyait encore vivante et son auto-persuasion que sa sœur allait bien. La découverte de Peter, cette réincarnation d'Essi dans sa petite-fille, arrachant un hurlement interne au cœur d'Akihito ; les deux ombres, Dumbledore, Aba encore, le déni, le déni, le déni. Ressemblant trait pour trait à celui qu'April avait décrit pour sa grand-mère.

Et soudain la révolte gagna Akihito. Chacune de ses veines, chacun de ses cartilages battait de ces tambours des matches de Quidditch ou des déclarations de guerre. C'étaient des cris qui restaient muets et qui détruisaient tout, une haine violente, un sentiment inouï d'incompétence, de hargne et de désespoir, pourquoi avait-elle survécu, pourquoi la mage noire et pas la langue-de-plomb, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle envahisse April, APRIL ?! Il était répugné d'avoir parlé avec Essi et pardonnait tout à sa petite fille, parce qu'il l'avait appréciée sincèrement, parce que celle qui le dégoûtait n'était pas elle, pas vraiment. Il retrouvait alors l'importance des premiers moments, cette hâte, cette joie de partager des instants avec elle, cette peur et finalement ce soulagement qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'ils conversaient, chaque fois qu'elle l'écoutait parler de sa mère et chaque fois qu'elle parlait de la sienne, il se souvenait de l'amour qu'elle avait pour chacun, de la tendresse et du pardon qu'elle accordait à n'importe qui, n'importe qui, même lui, et même Essi – elle ne l'avait pas dit mais il l'avait senti –, et c'était elle qui prenait tout, c'était de son corps dont on s'emparait, c'était encore ce malheureux physique qui l'associait de nouveau à celle dont elle voulait se séparer, c'était elle qu'on mettait en danger et Akihito ne supportait plus ça. Avant cette mascarade, il avait retrouvé un peu de sa mère en April. Cette tranquillité timide, cette gentillesse, cette manie à pardonner – Atsumi n'avait jamais émis la moindre critique contre Essi. Elle s'était toujours évertuée à dire qu'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes, qu'elle tuait des mères mais qu'elle en était une, qu'elle avait mal. Que c'était mal mais que c'était sa réaction à la douleur. Il avait tout, tout retrouvé de ces valeurs en la personne d'April.

Alors non. Stop. Essi avait tué sa mère, elle ne tuerait pas April.


	18. Où échoua l'héroïne

Akihito avait cherché le groupe de Gryffondor partout. Il avait couru les couloirs, interrogé les personnes à qui il avait l'air de pouvoir faire confiance pour lui montrer le chemin, ou du moins un bout du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Il y avait versé des torrents de sueur, plus inquiet à chaque fois qu'une seconde passait, persuadé qu'il arriverait trop tard. Ou pire, qu'on ne le laisserait pas les rejoindre.

Finalement il était arrivé au septième étage. Il avait d'abord cru que l'endroit était vide, avant de les voir tous postés dos à une tapisserie remplie de trolls dansants. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, il connaissait l'endroit.

« C'est là qu'ils sont ? »

Evans eut un violent sursaut en entendant sa voix. Elle mit une main sur son cœur tandis qu'il grimaçait, navré de lui avoir fait peur.

« Ils étaient là, répondit Potter. Ils ont disparu.  
— C'est parce que c'est une pièce secrète. »

Les trois amis de Potter se tournèrent d'un seul coup vers lui. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant de lui rendre des yeux plus passionnés qu'inquiets. C'était peu dire.

« Madame Pince m'en a parlé, expliqua-t-il, décrochant quelques tics dégoûtés à ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Akihito n'y prêta aucune importance. La bibliothécaire était haïe par de nombreux élèves, surtout les Gryffondor ; mais certains Serdaigle l'appréciaient, et la femme, comme April, l'avait beaucoup soutenu après le décès de sa mère. Elle avait même semblé presque autant endeuillée que lui. Après tout, Atsumi avait étudié à Poudlard.

— Il faut tourner trois fois devant le mur face à vous avant de voir apparaître la pièce dont on a le plus besoin à l'instant où on s'y trouve, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'on aura ce qu'on cherche. Il faut vraiment en avoir besoin.  
— Vas-y, lui dit Lily. »

Il fut touché qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour lui donner le rôle d'essayer en premier. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

« On a besoin de savoir où Essi Sakho a été enfermée », pensa-t-il en marchant trois fois devant le mur.

Au tout début, rien n'apparut. Akihito, vaguement déçu, commença à faire demi-tour pour laisser la place à un autre, peut-être Peter – il aimait April, peut-être avait il bien « besoin » de trouver la fameuse pièce. Mais en voyant qu'aucun ne s'avançait, et qu'ils fixaient tous le mur avec un air ébahi au visage, le Serdaigle se retourna et vit avec stupeur que la porte se dessinait. L'affaire avait marché du premier coup.

« Je… »

Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et il était presque gêné, en observant les adolescents qui attendaient derrière lui. L'air grave, Lily répondit à son trouble muet :

« C'est la bonne pièce. Prépare-toi. C'est peut-être compliqué de demander une pièce dont on a envie plus que besoin, mais je crois que tu avais besoin de retrouver Essi. »

***

Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix, Essi et certains professeurs ou Aurors Africains étaient dans cette pièce blanche à l'atmosphère électrique. Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que les sorts fusent, et redoutaient l'idée autant qu'elle leur paraissait évidente ; mais c'était différent, calme et tendu aussi. On distinguait deux camps quasiment sans problème. Les Européens et trois professeurs d'Uagadou faisaient face aux membres des gouvernements Africains, semblant quasiment protéger la jeune mage noire qui était dans leur dos – bien qu'une partie du groupe l'entoure, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ou d'attaquer les autres par derrière.

« …bledore, vous n'allez tout de même pas prendre le risque de laisser une mage noire s'en tirer par acte de conscience… »

Tous étaient immobiles, pourtant Peter réagit le premier. Si les autres n'avaient pas pris le temps d'assimiler cette notion d'« acte de conscience », lui l'avait immédiatement compris. Il n'avait jamais paru si indigné qu'en s'avançant vers le groupe, prêt à parler, à protester.

En l'apercevant, par réflexe, l'un des Aurors en minorité figea l'adolescent et le projeta sur le mur. L'une de ses collègues, que Lily put identifier comme étant cette redoutable Efia Mbengue dont lui avait déjà parlé April, avait la voix presqu'étranglée lorsqu'elle demanda :

« Qui les a faits entrer ?  
— On est venu tous seuls, lâcha tranquillement Sirius en lançant deux Stupéfix à la fois, qui furent contrés par toutes ses cibles et qui lui valurent d'être stupéfixé lui-même. »

D'un sortilège informulé, Remus libéra ses amis et les nouveaux arrivants s'allièrent à ceux qui défendaient Essi.

« Vous auriez dû rester dehors, leur reprocha Emmeline Vance lorsque Lily se posta à sa droite.  
— Au contraire, on a bien fait d'entrer. Si on ne veut pas que ces fous fassent d'April un dommage collatéral, mais qu'on veut quand même qu'Essi quitte son corps, il faut qu'Akihito lui parle.  
— On a déjà essayé de lui parler, contra l'Auror en lançant un nouveau sort de protection, alors que leurs opposants avaient vu l'arrivée des plus jeunes comme une déclaration de guerre. Elle ne veut rien entendre, et aurait peut-être tué ceux qui ont essayé de lui dire que sa fille était morte, si ton amie n'était pas elle-même en train de se battre dans son propre corps.  
— Comment ça ? s'enquit Peter, qui s'était mis de l'autre côté d'Emmeline Vance.  
— Essi n'arrive pas à nous attaquer. Les sorts offensifs qu'elle lance sans baguette sont beaucoup moins dangereux qu'ils ne pourraient l'être. Dumbledore pense que votre amie essaie de les retenir. »

Lily sentit la fierté gonfler son cœur et s'aperçut que son sort de protection devenait plus puissant. Si April se battait, c'était qu'elle allait bien. Qu'ils pouvaient encore la sauver.

« Alors laissez passer Akihito. Il est l'une des deux seules personnes auxquelles elle a eu véritablement envie de parler cette semaine, elle lui fait confiance. Elle l'écoutera. Empêchez quiconque d'atteindre ou de couper Akihito dans ses paroles, et vous obtiendrez le départ d'Essi avec la survie d'April.  
— … Je fais passer le message. »

La femme s'en chargea. Deux Aurors et les trois professeurs d'Uagadou qui étaient avec eux sortirent de leur moitié de cercle pour entourer Akihito et Essi, derrière la barrière de corps et de magie que constituaient les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves de Poudlard.

« Akihito, souffla Essi, comme soulagée de voir une personne connue dans cette pièce.   
— Ne vous approchez pas.

Elle s'arrêta. Son buste se gonflait et s'écrasait de plus en plus vite.

— Aide-moi. Ils veulent me faire croire des choses affreuses et m'empêcher de retrouver Nasha. »

La voix de la femme était brisée et l'adolescent s'aperçut qu'elle avait peine à rester debout. Les larmes inondaient ses yeux et sa gorge et elle n'avait rien de cette mage noire dont parlaient les journaux, rien de celle qui avait tué sa mère, et rien, non plus, de celle à laquelle il avait parlé cette semaine. Ce qu'avaient dit Atsumi et April lui apparaissait maintenant clairement et Akihito avait envie d'en vomir son cœur.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans cette pièce, combien de fois les Aurors avaient tenté de lui faire comprendre que sa fille était morte. Mais il voyait dans son visage, dans son regard, qu'elle était épuisée de nier tout en bloc. Qu'il était dur pour elle de rester convaincue de la survie de sa fille, quand autant d'étrangers assuraient le contraire. Et sa fatigue mentale transparaissait jusque dans son physique, probablement accentuée par la force que mettait April à l'empêcher d'attaquer ses opposants.

« S'il te plaît, recommença-t-elle, Akihito… Je… Je vais laisser April, et mon sortilège fatigue son corps mais il ne lui fera pas de mal, quand je serai partie elle n'aura aucune séquelle… Mais Nasha, il faut que je retrouve Nasha, je…  
— Vous me demandez de retrouver votre fille alors que vous avez tué ma mère, opposa Akihito d'une voix plus enrouée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
— Je ne le voulais pas, lui promit-elle – une larme coula même le long de sa joue droite. J'aimais Atsumi. Je ne lui ai pas fait de bien en venant dans son bureau, on s'est battu, je l'ai blessée, physiquement et mentalement aussi, mais… Mais je ne voulais pas la tuer, elle aurait dû rester vivante. Je… Je ne maîtrise pas mon ombre tant que je ne suis pas dans un corps qui ressemble au mien. Elle prend l'énergie de ceux qui m'ont causé du tort de mon vivant et je ne pensais pas qu'Atsumi me tuerait. »

Il avait peine à respirer. Les larmes menaçaient aussi de couler de ses yeux, son visage était serti de plis de douleur et ses narines s'écartaient au rythme de sa dure respiration. Il avait mal au cœur ainsi qu'à la mémoire. Mal aux oreilles, qu'en avait-il à faire, de ces fausses justifications ? Le décès de sa mère n'était pas justifiable. Essi l'avait tuée. Qu'elle l'ait voulu ou pas, les faits étaient là. Essi avait tué la dernière personne qui comptait pour sa vie.

Mais elle était dans le corps de celle qui s'était faite nouveau pilier. Il pleurerait plus tard pour les aveux d'Essi, pour l'accident de sa mère. Il s'effondrerait plus tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser en April, il fallait qu'il la fasse sortir de là. Il fallait qu'il libère son amie, celle qui l'avait soutenu, celle qui l'avait porté ces derniers mois. Il n'allait pas laisser Essi lui prendre de nouveau le dernier être cher qui lui restait.

« Nasha ne voudra pas vous voir.

Essi recula de deux pas, une main sur son cœur. D'autres larmes coulèrent. Ses yeux horrifiés fixaient Akihito, la dague plantée en leur plein centre. Il déglutit. Il avait beau la détester, il avait face à lui une femme de douleur. Une souffrance personnifiée. Une femme à laquelle sa mère avait toujours tenu, et qu'elle aurait probablement été capable d'enserrer à ce moment-là.

Il voulait, devait la faire partir. Mais pour l'amour de sa mère, pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné, il ne devait pas l'achever. Alors tant pis, il prendrait sur lui. Essi avait confiance en lui et elle aurait peut-être cru à la mort de sa fille s'il la lui avait affirmée, s'il avait expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles les souvenirs d'April ne suivaient pas ses dires ; mais autant qu'il le pourrait, il essaierait de la faire partir en douceur, enfin presque. Il tenterait de la laisser mourir en ne sachant pas que cette fille aimée avait été tuée.

— Vous êtes mère, Essi, et vous avez tout fait par amour maternel. Vous avez tué, vous avez souffert, vous avez supporté qu'on vous dise partout que Nasha était morte. Vous avez fait en sorte de ne jamais mourir avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Vous savez ce que c'est que l'amour maternel et vous pouvez sans peine imaginer celui que Nasha a pour ses enfants. Mais pensez-vous qu'elle vous préfère à eux ? Qu'elle pourrait se dire, en vous voyant revenir près d'elle, qu'elle peut vous pardonner les moyens dont vous avez usé pour le faire ?  
— April n'aura aucune séquelle, se défendit Essi d'une voix lamentable.  
— April aura les souvenirs ! Et même si elle va bien, même si elle s'en remet, parce qu'elle est d'une force dont vous n'avez même pas conscience, c'est loin d'être le cas d'Aba !  
— Qu'a Aba ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en levant subitement la tête.  
— Aba est fou.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se baissa, tâtant les airs à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Elle finit par se poser sur le sol. Akihito s'y plaça à genoux.

— April est sa jumelle et la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. En apprenant que vous aviez envahi le corps de sa sœur, il est tombé dans un grave déni et est loin d'aller bien. Il ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et il agit et parle comme un petit garçon.

Essi baissa les yeux, prenant le sol pour ligne de mire. Elle était ébranlée. Et finalement, même s'il achevait une mère et une grand-mère aimante – il voulait bien la ménager en la laissant penser que Nasha vivait encore, mais elle avait quand même tué sa mère –, Akihito n'eut presque aucun scrupule à continuer :

— Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça. On doit lui permettre de retrouver sa vraie sœur rapidement si l'on veut éviter qu'il devienne vraiment fou, et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'aucune personne dans cette pièce ne vous laissera envahir un quelconque autre corps dans lequel vous pourriez rester toute votre vie. Même Nasha n'est pas assez égoïste pour supporter de vivre enfin avec sa mère aux dépens de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Tu connais Nasha ?  
— Elle est comme ma mère. À peu de choses près ce sont les mêmes.

À vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Il se fiait seulement à celle qu'était April ; quelqu'un avait bien dû lui transmettre tout ça. Et les rares fois où elle avait parlé de sa mère, April l'avait décrite comme lui-même décrivait April. C'est-à-dire presque comme Atsumi.

— Pour le moment, Essi, Nasha vous aime. Elle ne sait rien de vous et elle sait encore moins que vous avez utilisé le corps de sa fille et fait perdre la raison à son fils. Votre faute peut être réparée si vous vous en allez maintenant et si vous laissez les Aurors tuer votre ombre sans tuer April dans la foulée.

L'horreur dans ses yeux s'accentua d'un coup.

— Ils veulent…  
— Oui, la coupa-t-il. Alors allez-vous-en. Restez dans ce corps sans vous échapper et April sera tuée, et Aba restera fou. Restez dans ce corps en trouvant le moyen de vous échapper et April continuera de fatiguer de porter deux âmes dans un seul corps, et Aba restera fou aussi.

Essi buvait ses paroles avec terreur, comme attendant le coup final. Il avait gagné. C'était fait. April sortirait saine et sauve.

— Que vous sortiez ou non de cette pièce, poursuivit-il, vous aurez blessé ses enfants. Vous savez mieux que moi qu'une mère ne pardonne pas cela, fût-elle même la fille de la responsable. »

Ils partagèrent un long silence encore. Essi le fixait, comme attendant qu'il continue ; et lui savait qu'il avait terminé. Qu'elle s'en irait, enfin. Qu'il avait limité tous les dégâts possibles.

Finalement, le dos courbé, quand elle fut prête, Essi essuya toutes ses larmes. Ses membres tremblaient comme des feuilles sous un vent d'automne et elle lui lança un dernier regard épuisé et désespéré avant de dire :

« Tu as été la dernière pensée de ta mère. Tu seras l'une des miennes. »

Et alors, fatiguée, elle se coucha sur le côté, recroquevillée en position fœtale. Le cœur d'Akihito battait encore très vite, comme le faisait celui de ceux qui les entouraient. Et calmement, très loin de ce combat qui faisait rage un peu plus loin, la deuxième ombre se sépara plus distinctement de la première. Les pieds étaient leur tout dernier point de fusion.

Les secondes semblèrent se transformer en heures. Enfin, l'ombre d'Essi quitta vraiment le corps d'April.

Et la créature redevint ce qu'elle était. Une ombre sauvage faite pour se venger de ceux qui lui causaient du tort. Avec une vivacité qu'ils n'avaient pas prédite, elle longea les murs et atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, arrachant un hurlement terrifié à Efia Mbengue. Bien qu'elle lançât des sortilèges de lumière pour l'éloigner, l'Ombre tournait autour d'elle à une vitesse folle.

Le combat cessa et chacun des adultes se précipita vers la femme, lançant tous ensemble le même sort de lumière. L'ombre assaillie ne put plus bouger et, peu à peu, tous purent la voir se désintégrer. Si bien qu'au bout d'une minute, il ne restait plus rien de l'intruse, dans la pièce.

Les amis d'April, quant à eux, se ruèrent vers son corps. Lily passa deux doigts sur sa carotide pour vérifier les battement de son cœur, et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle vivait toujours.

Alors que tous se remettaient de leurs émotions, que Dumbledore ouvrait la porte de la Salle sur Demande en invitant chacun à en sortir, Akihito restait interdit à côté de l'entrée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Efia Mbengue, complètement paniquée et pâle de frayeur, quasiment morte vive tant elle avait vu sa fin proche. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la hâte qu'avait témoignée l'Ombre, à cette fureur qui semblait l'avoir habitée dès qu'elle avait quitté le corps d'April, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa terreur et au fait qu'elle ait été la plus virulente de tous les Aurors qui s'étaient opposés à l'Ordre du Phénix. Au fait qu'elle ait fait partie de ceux qui étaient prêts à tuer une innocente, si cela permettait d'exterminer une mage noire.

C'est la tête plus embrumée que jamais qu'il quitta la Salle sur Demande.


	19. Être là

« Aba ? »

L'espoir perlait dans la voix de Nour. Akihito, adossé à un mur dans un profond état de réflexion, l'avait avertie peu avant du sauvetage d'April et de la mort d'Essi.

« Nour ? grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire aussi soulagé que larmoyant. Il avait l'air lui-même. La sieste lui avait fait du bien et elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de replonger dans son état précédent, c'est pourquoi elle l'avertit :

— April va mieux. Elle est à l'infirmerie.  
— Je peux la voir ? s'enquit-il en se redressant si vite que la tête lui tourna. Nour lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras.  
— J'arrive, attends-moi. Mais elle dort, hein, tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui dire grand-chose. »

Il balaya l'information d'un geste de la main et quitta le canapé, manquant de trébucher. Certains des Serdaigle qui avaient préféré passer leur pause dans la salle commune plutôt qu'à l'extérieur lui jetèrent des regards belliqueux, en tout cas détracteurs ; et si le sanguin Poufsouffle, en temps normal, les aurait provoqués, il avait trop conscience de sa présence intruse pour ne pas se taire.

Après avoir froidement regardé autour d'elle, Nour plongea une main dans celle que lui tendait Aba et ils quittèrent la salle. Silencieux d'abord, Aba finit par remarquer qu'il avait oublié la façon dont il avait atterri dans la Tour des Serdaigle. Poudlard entier savait qu'il n'y avait que les Gryffondor qui ne voyaient pas d'un trop mauvais œil qu'on laisse entrer d'autres élèves dans leur salle commune – du moment que ceux-ci n'étaient pas Serpentard – ; mais les Serdaigle repoussaient les intrus avec une virulence qu'ils avaient rarement, fermement décidés à protéger leur Tour et les siècles durant lesquels elle n'avait contenu que des Serdaigle. Rien que le fait que Nour l'y ait conduit l'inquiétait. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait fait avant, comment elle l'avait retrouvé ; il avait fallu qu'il soit vraiment dans un état pathétique pour qu'elle prenne le risque de l'emmener chez les Serdaigle. Dans son plus récent souvenir, Peter lui disait que…

« Nour ?

L'angoisse dans sa voix et la pression qu'il fit sur ses phalanges alertèrent l'Arabe, qui leva vers lui des sourcils inquiets.

— Quand tu me dis qu'April va mieux… Tu parles bien d'April, hein ?

C'est avec une hâte à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas qu'elle lui répondit :

— Oui, je parle d'April. Je t'expliquerai plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est bon. Elle devrait être de nouveau elle-même quand elle se réveillera. D'après Madame Pomfresh, elle dort juste pour récupérer de l'énergie, mais n'a pas de séquelle physique. Ne me refais pas le même coup que tout à l'heure, s'il te plaît. »

***

« Mbengue faisait partie du groupe d'Aurors Africains les plus actifs dans la recherche de Sakho. Ça me semble normal que l'Ombre ait voulu s'en prendre à elle.  
— Mais c'est directement vers elle que l'Ombre s'est dirigée. Elle n'a même pas fait attention aux autres Aurors, alors qu'ils avaient le même objectif qu'elle.  
— Mbengue était peut-être la plus proche de l'Ombre ?

Akihito secoua la tête.

— Elle a reculé. Elle a même percuté l'un de ses collègues, mais c'est toujours elle que l'Ombre a suivie. Comme si… Comme si Mbengue lui avait causé encore plus de tort qu'eux. Alors que Nkomo a failli la tuer, l'année dernière, et que depuis, il a envoyé encore plus d'Aurors d'élite qu'avant à ses trousses. »

Allen eut une grimace pensive, le menton appuyé sur la face de son poing droit. Les deux amis étaient depuis trente minutes dans leur dortoir, et Akihito avait vite fini par lui faire part de la découverte qu'il avait faite quatre heures plus tôt. Depuis, Allen avait cherché des solutions plausibles ; mais force était d'admettre que son meilleur ami y avait déjà réfléchi, et il semblait avoir une idée bien précise de la véritable explication.

« J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre où tu veux en venir, avoua Allen d'une voix calme. Enfin, j'ai l'impression de faire offense à ton intelligence quand j'imagine que ton hypothèse est que Mbengue fait partie des gens qui ont enlevé la fille de Sakho, donc je ne sais pas.

Akihito secoua la tête. Allen avait raison, l'idée serait anachronique ; Mbengue n'était née que deux ans avant Nasha, et le fait qu'à quatre ans, elle ait pu participer à l'enlèvement d'un bébé, était très peu probable. Il se sentait assez flatté que son meilleur ami ne l'ait pas vraiment cru capable de faire une telle erreur de raisonnement, et s'expliqua alors :

— Le frère d'April est persuadé que l'araignée qui a tué Nasha était un Animagus. Les cours de Métamorphose des écoles Africaines comptent la transformation en Animagi dans leur programme de quatrième année.

Allen releva la tête vers lui, une grimace exprimant son scepticisme à sa place.

— Tu voudrais que Mbengue soit l'araignée ?  
— Peut-être.

Le Serdaigle se redressa et croisa ses genoux.

— Non, désolé, mais j'en doute vraiment. Tu m'as dit que Sakho ne savait pas que sa fille était morte. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner pour l'empoisonnement.

Akihito soupira. Il avait déjà pensé à ce contre-argument.

— L'ombre d'Essi était chargée de tuer automatiquement tous ceux qui lui avaient causé du tort. Elle n'a pas spécifié le nom des personnes et elle n'était pas consciente quand elle était sous forme d'ombre. Sinon, ma mère serait vivante. »

Sa voix s'était durcie sur la dernière phrase. En parallèle, les traits d'Allen, eux, s'adoucirent ; et sa voix était plus prévenante lorsqu'il finit :

« Je ne sais pas, alors. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu par ta théorie du complot, mais je n'ai plus d'argument. Tu y as pensé plus que moi.  
— Moi j'y crois. Il y a trop de coïncidences dans toute cette affaire pour qu'elles ne soient rien d'autre. »

***

Peter avait passé plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie, à différents moments de la journée, – Madame Pomfresh en avait fait une loi, – la veille et ce jour-là. L'infirmière avait dit qu'April rattraperait vite, et qu'elle était loin d'être dans un état suffisamment grave pour être envoyée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient, depuis trois heures, n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et depuis, le jeune homme attendait avec impatience et crainte le réveil de l'alitée.

Elle avait un peu changé. Son grain de beauté s'était redessiné à côté de son nez, son nez avait repris sa taille normale et il imaginait que ses yeux en avaient fait de même. Il avait peur pourtant ; bien qu'il ait eu la preuve qu'Essi était bien celle qui était responsable de son comportement, il était terrifié à l'idée que, quelque part, April ait été d'accord avec sa grand-mère. Elles étaient de la même famille. Aba n'avait jamais vraiment témoigné d'une approbation particulière du choix de sa sœur – oh, bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais critiqué non plus, mais cela perturbait Peter. Essi était seulement la deuxième personne de son sang qu'il rencontrait et ce mépris dont elle avait fait preuve lui avait fait mal. Il aurait voulu plaire à la famille Sakho autant qu'il avait plu à April, à condition, du moins, qu'il lui plaise encore.

Le jour où Essi avait commencé à le mépriser, il ne doutait plus de l'amour d'April. Il avait eu du mal à y croire au début, c'était vrai ; mais il avait fini par lui accorder sa confiance, par croire à ses paroles, ses compliments, son bonheur. Il avait cru à sa tendresse et à la possibilité d'un avenir constant. Il s'était mis à la croire, quand elle disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'ennuyer avec lui, et qu'il fallait qu'il cesse d'en avoir peur ; mais Essi, dans son corps, avait ouvert les vannes qu'April avait fermées. Tout était revenu. Les doutes, la honte, le désamour de soi. Ce qu'on lui avait dit, les critiques qu'il avait reçues, celles qu'il se faisait à lui-même ; et tout avait été accentué par son cœur explosé. Il avait cru que c'était April. Il y avait cru sincèrement. Savoir depuis la veille qu'elle n'était pas elle-même n'avait pas pour autant balayé toutes ses craintes.

Il voulait qu'elle s'éveille. Pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux et pour qu'elle pense encore les mots d'amour qu'elle prononçait. Pour entendre sa voix, pour voir ses yeux, son cœur à l'intérieur. Pour retrouver l'amour qu'Essi lui arrachait.

Pourtant April dormait encore et rien ne lui prouvait qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

***

« … Quedver, je crois qu'il faudrait que tu te retournes. »

Les Maraudeurs avaient fini par convaincre Peter de les accompagner au Parc. Madame Pomfresh avait ardemment approuvé cette proposition, affirmant qu'elle était prête à l'interdire de revenir dans l'infirmerie ce jour-là si c'était le seul moyen de le faire laisser les malades tranquilles. Assailli de toutes parts, au cœur aussi, il avait alors suivi ses trois amis. C'est avec une lenteur malheureuse qu'il fit ce que Remus venait de conseiller.

Ses paupières s'agrandirent dès qu'il vit les deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers lui. April était debout. Elle tenait la main d'Aba et affichait un sourire aussi doux qu'avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ni ces derniers jours, ni ces dernières semaines.

Peter faillit tomber en se mettant debout. Son cœur pulsait aussi fort qu'au moment de leur mise en couple. Quand les jumeaux furent devant lui, April lâcha la main d'Aba, fit quelques pas hésitants et finit par serrer Peter avec une tendresse qui manqua de le faire défaillir. Les yeux papillonnant de stupeur, il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'oser poser ses paumes sur son dos, respirer son parfum qui, quelque part, sentait meilleur. Comme d'habitude, il peinait à maintenir ses yeux dans ceux d'Aba ; mais celui-ci semblait moins froid, moins hermétique que Peter ne l'avait toujours vu.

« Tu es un héros, Pettigrow.

Le Gryffondor vit trouble et il sentit rapidement ses pommettes se teinter de rouge.

— C'est… C'est Akihito qui a sauvé April.

Aba secoua la tête, comme pour rejeter l'objection.

— C'est toi qui as vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. Même Lily ne croyait plus à ses hypothèses, la magie d'Essi a échappé à celle de Dumbledore, et moi je sentais qu'il y avait un problème mais je n'ai pas été fichu de le comprendre. Et Chang n'a réagi que quand il a appris ce que tu avais été le seul à comprendre, alors non. Chang n'était pas tout seul et je te remercie. »

Il fut certain qu'April, toujours contre son torse, sentait son cœur accélérer encore. Ses paupières se remplirent d'une fine couche de larmes et c'est complètement bouleversé qu'il répondit :

« Merci. »

Aba lui adressa le premier sourire qu'il lui ait jamais fait, et les laissa tranquilles.

***

« Je déteste Essi, souffla April plusieurs secondes après le départ de son frère, sans témoigner pourtant d'une quelconque envie de quitter leur étreinte.  
— Moi aussi.

Elle sourit contre sa robe.

— Je ne la déteste pas pour moi, rectifia-t-elle. Je la comprends, j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que la comprendre de toute façon. Je sais qu'elle souhaitait revoir ma mère et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire autant de mal autour d'elle, ni à moi. Elle a essayé de se faire passer pour moi, de me laisser vivre ma vie tout en gardant le contrôle suffisamment longtemps pour rentrer aux vacances de Pâques, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment de mauvaise intention. Elle avait mal comme Aba et Akihito ont eu mal, donc je la comprenais. J'essayais de me battre mais je ne refusais pas complètement qu'elle soit là, je pense que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de grosse séquelle mentale.

En la tenant toujours, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'admirer de nouveau cette bonté qui la poussait à pardonner tout le monde. Il avait déjà entendu certains élèves, plus curieux que mal intentionnés, se demander ce qu'il s'était passé pour que la douce April soit chez les Gryffondor, et que son fougueux jumeau ait été admis à Poufsouffle ; il l'avait déjà défendue, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait pu, mais il aurait souhaité qu'ils aient entendu toutes ces phrases. Elle était courageuse. Elle affrontait la mort quasiment tous les jours parce que son frère n'avait pas fait son deuil, elle avait affronté la haine d'Akihito, elle avait affronté le fait que son corps, le temps de quelques jours, ne lui ait plus appartenu. Et elle pardonnait tout et elle tenait toujours.

— Mais quand je dis que je la déteste, continua-t-elle, c'est pour Aba, pour Akihito et pour toi. Tout ce qu'elle a fait a rendu Aba plus fragile qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle est revenue et a osé parler et placer sa confiance en Akihito alors qu'elle a tué sa mère, et elle a fait revenir en toi des doutes que tu commençais à ne plus avoir.

Peter déglutit et essaya, de toutes ses forces, d'expulser ses souvenirs de sa tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête, maintenant. April était redevenue elle-même. April lui faisait un câlin depuis quasiment deux minutes et lui parlait encore avec cette tendresse à laquelle il avait commencé à oser s'habituer. Elle était revenue, Essi n'importait plus. De toute façon, il préférait de loin le cœur d'April à celui de sa grand-mère.

— Je suis désolée. Pour tout ce qu'elle a dit et tout ce qu'elle a fait. Elle voulait que tu aies le même caractère que son mari parce qu'au-delà d'utiliser mon corps, elle s'est identifiée à moi, mais… elle se détacha un peu de leur étreinte, leva les yeux pour l'observer avant de terminer : Pour ce que ça vaut, Peter, c'est toi que j'aime. Et je préfère mille fois ton caractère à celui qu'Essi aimait chez mon grand-père. »

L'émotion revint dans les yeux du garçon et il eut un sourire soulagé. Elle était là. Avec son grain de beauté, ses grands yeux, son nez. Sa tendresse et son doux sourire. Elle était là. Et c'est avec un peu d'amusement dans les yeux qu'elle finit par demander :

« Tu m'embrasses, maintenant ? »

***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le rétablissement d'April. Les vacances de Pâques commençaient officiellement ce jour, et de nombreux élèves venaient tout juste de sortir du Poudlard Express, prêts à rentrer chez eux pour deux semaines entières. Quand elle vit les jumeaux rejoindre leur père sans lui dire au revoir, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci conversait avec ses parents, planifiant probablement un repas tous ensemble.

En voyant sa mère lui faire un signe de la main, Lily eut une hésitation. Elle n'avait pas prévu de les retrouver dès son arrivée à la gare. Elle voulait… Elle aurait bien voulu parler avec Potter.

Mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'à la manière des Sakho, les deux meilleurs amis rejoignaient les Potter, Lily sentit son courage flancher. Elle fit quelque pas en direction de ses parents, mais ne put ignorer cette petite voix de Gryffondor qui lui revenait sans arrêt : « Tu parles d'un courage ! » Lily fit encore plusieurs pas mais, agacée par les remords qui commençaient déjà à poindre en elle, elle fit brusquement demi-tour et courut dans la direction des garçons.

« Potter !

Lui, Black et ses parents se retournèrent au même moment. Elle adressa un sourire d'excuse aux deux adultes qui se tenaient encore à plusieurs mètres d'eux, et qu'elle n'osa pas aller voir.

— Evans ? la reprit-il.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée, Lily enroula sa taille de l'avant-bras droit et commença même à triturer son tee-shirt.

— Bonnes vacances, avec tes cousins. … À Black aussi.

Tandis que Potter répondait un « merci », son meilleur ami posa les deux mains sur son cœur, l'air trop profondément touché pour que Lily ait le moindre doute quant à sa comédie.

— J'ai reçu un « bonnes vacances » d'Evans. Godric, c'est trop d'honneur.  
— Je peux retirer ce que j'ai dit, le menaça-t-elle en laissant son visage revenir à Potter.  
— Oh non, Evans, tu n'oserais pas, ça me briserait le cœur. »

Elle observa de nouveau Sirius d'un air sidéré et décida de ne pas répondre avant d'encore observer le garçon à côté de lui. Ses yeux allaient tour à tour de Potter à Black et de Black à Potter, et aucun des deux ne semblait comprendre ce qu'elle attendait. Lily eut un soupir venu du fond de l'âme.

« J'aurais préféré qu'on soit seuls mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas faire sans Black, alors je vais partir du principe que ces deux semaines vont lui permettre de refréner l'envie de se moquer de moi à la rentrée. Mais… Potter, est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu'on se parle par lettres ?

Elle vit la surprise habiter son visage, et aperçut du coin de l’œil Black s'écarter avant d'éclater de rire. Immédiatement, son visage devint complètement rouge de gêne, et elle fut presque rassurée de voir que les pommettes de Potter n'avaient plus tout à fait la bonne couleur non plus.

— Je… Oui, bien sûr. Je te donne mon adresse tout de suite. »

Et James s'empressa d'ouvrir son sac, de déchirer un bout de parchemin à l'intérieur, de tremper une plume dans son encrier presque vide et de noter l'adresse, complètement fébrile. Lily l'était aussi quand elle s'en empara.


	20. Epilogue

Lily et James ne se souvenaient plus du lieu dans lequel ils étaient.

Qu'ils soient chez l'un, chez l'autre, sur le quai de la gare, à Poudlard ou dehors n'avait plus d'importance. Qu'ils cherchent mutuellement à se séduire depuis des semaines ou des mois n'avait plus le moindre sens. Lily embrassait James, James embrassait Lily, ils ne savaient pas trop, ils entendaient des bruits qu'ils n'assimilaient pas, des phrases qui s'emmêlaient et ne disaient plus rien, rien d'autre que la preuve qu'ils étaient bien en vie et qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, et qu'ils s'embrassaient, enfin, qu'ils s'embrassaient.

On ne savait pas bien s'ils se battaient où s'enlaçaient. James esquissa un sourire contre les lèvres de Lily en se souvenant que c'était elle qui était venue à lui, qu'elle n'avait pas demandé, qu'elle l'avait coupé en pleine phrase pour attraper sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle était plus petite que lui et pourtant elle dominait, elle voulait dominer, il le sentait, comme la fille autoritaire qu'elle savait être parfois. Ça ébranlait son être de se sentir responsable de cette force qui l'animait. Il se sentait minuscule. Parce qu'elle était décidée, il ne savait pas trop de quoi, pour quoi, par quoi mais elle l'était ; il était sa victime, objet d'une passion dont elle était maîtresse.

Mais James, ce jour-là, refusa de se laisser faire. Qu'elle veuille de ces baisers où elle serait la plus puissante, d'accord pour les prochains ; mais ce jour-là du moins, James se défendrait. Il avait tant attendu. Il avait rêvé la scène tant de fois sans la vivre que toute la frustration grondait en lui cette fois-ci. Ils écrasaient leurs lèvres bien plus qu'ils ne les caressaient, se tenaient, par les hanches ou le dos, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que cette fois s'arrête. Parce qu'ils étaient prêts. Enfin. Et que, pour la tendresse, ils reviendraient demain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ET VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
> Presque exactement trois ans après le cauchemar qui m'a donné l'idée de l'Ombre sans Corps, en voilà le point final ♥ La page se tourne ! J'avais prévu une suite mais je ne garantis pas de l'écrire (notamment parce que ce serait une tragédie et que je suis pas sûre d'avoir le cœur de l'écrire, ensuite parce que les fan-fictions que j'écris sont là pour pouvoir continuer d'écrire même quand je n'ai pas d'idée d'histoire originale à écrire à côté. Or, pour le moment, j'ai deux projets en cours et deux en préparation), mais on verra bien ♥ En tout cas, merci beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP d'avoir suivi L'Ombre sans Corps et, pour certaines, d'avoir pris le temps de donner vos avis. Ça m'a, d'abord aidée, ensuite énormément motivée à continuer et finir cette histoire. Je l'ai finie en quelques mois alors que j'avais mis deux ans et demi à écrire quatre chapitres.  
> Merci encore pour tout,  
> Cilou


End file.
